


bagaimana kutahu

by spaceshuttle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Character, Blindness, Disability, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, POV Multiple, Romance, Saya kangen nulis cerita ala telenovela, Slow Burn, banyak figuran, self insert saya jadi batang pohon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: di pertemuan pertama mereka, Jaemin mengingatkan Renjun pada angin laut, irisan lemon, dan aroma handuk yang baru saja keluar dari mesin pengering. lalu dalam jangka waktu yang tak sempat lagi ia hitung, sekonyong-konyong Jaemin mengingatkannya pada perasaan kekanakan yang sewaktu kecil dijabarkannya sebagai: jatuh cinta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n – Terinspirasi dari _Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho_ dengan bumbu di sana di sini di situ di mana-mana. Judul diambil dari lagu Maliq  & d'Essentials dengan nama yang sama. _By the way,_ ini nggak saya edit-edit lagi jadi kalau ada yang nganu yha wkwk yha begitula.  
>  oia, _excuse_ lain, saya bukan anak musik saya cuma nyomot-nyomot info soal kegiatannya via rekan saya semasa kuliah dulu yang ambil jurusan musik uwu  
> .  
>  **Tulisan ini saya buat untuk hiburan semata, tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan, mencemari nama baik, atau menggunakan nama mereka untuk keuntungan komersil.**

Renjun meremas selempang tasnya begitu mendengar suara bus langsam dari kejauhan. Ia menarik napas panjang, perutnya bergolak tak keruan, dan telapak tangannya dingin—ia gugup. Hari ini bukanlah jadwal ujian masuk universitas—dia sudah melewatinya satu setengah tahun lalu—ataupun tes akhir semester, tapi ini adalah hari pertamanya berangkat menuju kampus seorang diri, menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Hal ini akan dilakukannya selama sebulan ke depan, atau setidaknya sampai Sicheng berhasil membujuk bosnya untuk memberikan sif tetap agar bisa mengantar-jemput adiknya setiap hari. Sicheng terdengar menyesal dan memaksanya untuk pergi menggunakan taksi, tapi Renjun benci taksi. Pengemudinya terlalu cerewet. Selain itu, naik taksi selama satu bulan? Sicheng pasti sudah gila. 

 

Renjun mendabik dadanya sesaat sebelum menaiki tangga bus.

 _Sepertinya aku yang sudah gila,_ umpat Renjun dalam hati. Ke mana sikap jemawa yang ia tunjukkan pada Sicheng kemarin? Ketika ia mengatakan bahwa naik bus itu tidak berbahaya, naik bus itu tidak sulit, _gege_ terlalu berlebihan, ini _cuma_ bus. Ya, ini memang hanya sebuah bus.

Pengemudi bus itu terlihat normal; berpakaian dengan semestinya, rambut tersisir rapi, dan di wajahnya tak ada kantung mata yang menggelayut. Bus itu sendiri dalam kondisi baik, kendati ada sedikit penyok di bagian belakang. Sungguh, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan terkecuali jika semua hal tersebut tak bisa kaulihat. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa diandalkan adalah tongkat dan markah tuna netra yang tercetak di trotoar jalan, menuntun ke arah di mana pintu bus berada.

Renjun menerka-nerka, bus di Korea pasti tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang pernah dilihatnya di Cina. Dia tahu bagaimana bentuk sebuah bus luar-dalam; balok panjang beroda dengan kursi yang berhadap-hadapan di dalamnya, di langit-langitnya biasa tergantung selongsong besi tempat di mana orang biasa memegangnya ketika mereka tak cukup beruntung untuk mendapat kursi. Sedang di bagian depan, terdapat seksi spesial yang diperuntukan bagi orang spesial pula—ibu hamil, orang-orang tua, dan kaum disabilitas. Renjun adalah bagian dari kelompok ketiga, jadi bisa dipastikan dia akan duduk dan tak ada seorangpun yang bakal membiarkannya berdiri.

Aroma pengharum kendaraan menusuk hidungnya, pastilah baru dibuka pagi ini sebab baunya begitu menyengat. Seorang pria membantunya untuk menaiki tangga dan memasukkan kartu, untuk kemudian meninggalkannya di dekat kursi prioritas.

Renjun bersiap menarik tongkatnya masuk ketika seseorang menepuk punggung tangannya. “Maaf, kursinya penuh,” seorang perempuan—sepertinya berusia setengah abad, atau lebih—berbicara padanya dengan nada penuh sesal. Hari ini Renjun sedang kurang beruntung. “Tapi kurasa berdiri tidak baik untukmu, jadi, kau duduk saja di tempatku,”

“Tidak usah,” tolaknya halus, “Aku bisa berdiri, kampus uh … tidak terlalu jauh. Anda duduk saja, sepertinya Anda lelah.” Renjun ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri lantaran bahasa Korea-nya terdengar sangat aneh.

“Tapi tidak ada kursi lain yang kosong, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berdiri.”

Renjun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, “Tidak, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berdiri.”

Dari apa yang dirasakannya, bus ini tidak terlalu penuh. Tempat duduknya memang sudah terisi, tapi selongsong-selongsong itu masih kosong dan bersih, pasti belum tersentuh banyak tangan. Renjun menggapai-gapai, mencoba meraih salah satunya dan bertahan dengan itu selama beberapa menit. Ia sengaja memasuki badan bus sedikit lebih dalam supaya terhindar dari situasi kagok bersama wanita tadi.

Satu hal yang paling tak ia sukai dari kebutaan adalah tatapan iba yang dilemparkan padanya. Renjun bisa merasakan semua itu. Ketika dunianya menggelap enam tahun silam, Renjun mendapat banyak tepukan simpatik di pundak juga isak tangis yang sama sekali tak dibutuhkannya. Bukan salah mereka jika kepalanya membentur dinding sekolah saat hari hujan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia baru, Renjun memukul betis orang berkali-kali—secara tidak sengaja, tentu saja—saat ia berlatih menggunakan tongkat penunjuk jalan. Huruf braille begitu sulit dihafal, dan diolok-olok ketika menggunakan mesin tik braille di dalam kelas. _Braille display [1] _cukup langka, terutama di Cina. Sicheng perlu mengontak beberapa temannya di luar negeri untuk bisa mendapatkannya dengan ongkos kirim yang tidak sedikit.

Setelah mendapat _braille display_ pada tahun pertama di SMA, Renjun harus berlatih lebih keras lagi karena mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar.

Renjun bisa beradaptasi dengan hal-hal tersebut bahkan tanpa mengambil cuti dari sekolah, lantas apa susahnya membiasakan diri menaiki bus umum? Dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari hingga bus ini menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Ketika lantai bus bergetar, Renjun nyaris melonjak. Badan Renjun tersentak ke depan kemudian terlempar ke belakang saat bus mulai kembali melaju, kakinya terseret beberapa langkah dan tongkatnya tiba-tiba melonggar, terlepas dari genggamannya.

_Oke, bus umum memang menyeramkan. Dia tidak berlebihan._

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap poni dari keningnya sebelum Renjun menyadari bahwa telapaknya kini makin berkeringat karena cemas. Tongkatnya jatuh, mungkin terinjak, mungkin menggelinding masuk ke kolong bangku, jadi bagaimana ia bisa turun dari bus ini tanpa membentur sesuatu?

Orang-orang di dalam bus nampak terlalu sibuk untuk memerhatikan, yah, tipikal Senin pagi. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari kebutaannya, barangkali. Pilihan yang Renjun miliki hanya dua; meraba-raba lantai bus untuk mencari tongkatnya atau meminta seseorang menggantikan posisinya. Keduanya terdengar menyedihkan.

“Halo,” Renjun mendengar seseorang bicara di depan wajahnya, seorang laki-laki, suaranya terdengar segar dan penuh antusias. Ada aroma unik yang menguar dari tubuhnya, seperti lemon, angin laut segar, dan handuk yang baru saja keluar dari mesin pengering. “Kau menjatuhkan ini,” si lelaki meraih tangannya dan tak lama, tongkat itu sudah kembali di antara jemarinya.

Renjun tergagap sembari menyelipkan tali tongkatnya di pergelangan tangan, mencegahnya agar tidak terlepas lagi. Hatinya mencelus lega.

Orang asing itu kemudian menepuk pundaknya, tak lama setelah itu aroma tubuhnya menghilang. Jejak kakinya membawa getar lain dalam badan bus, lelaki itu sepertinya berjalan menjauh, mungkin kembali ke tempatnya berdiri semula. Renjun bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atau membungkukkan badannya.

Ketika bus kembali langsam, Renjun merasakan tubuhnya didorong beberapa orang yang hendak turun. Ia mematikan pemutar musik, mengecilkan suara _earphone-_ nya dan kembali merasa seperti orang dungu karena mendengarkan musik ketika situasi sedang repot-repotnya. Ia tidak mendengar di mana bus ini berhenti, mungkin saja halte Universitasnya sudah terlewat sejak tadi.

Sebelum kepanikan kembali merongrong dadanya, aroma unik tadi menjamah hidungnya lebih dulu.

“Kau berhenti di sini juga ‘kan? Universitas SM?” suara itu lagi, lelaki yang sama. Dia bicara menggunakan bahasa informal, berarti mereka seusia, atau dia lebih senior. “Aku memerhatikan kau menggunakan _earphone,_ jadi takutnya kau tidak sadar.”

Renjun merasa malu, “Terima kasih, dan uh … terima kasih juga untuk yang tadi.”

Lelaki itu menepuk pundaknya lalu berkata, “Santai saja,” setelahnya dia tertawa. Suaranya renyah dan berat di saat yang bersamaan. “Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk turun?”

“Tidak perlu,”

“Tapi kau bisa jatuh, tangganya agak aneh ketika dituruni. Bahkan aku yang bisa melihat pun sering tersandung.”

Kerut hadir di antara kedua alis Renjun, pernyataan itu benar-benar sensitif baginya. “Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan. Aku bisa sendiri.” Ia membungkukkan badan, memanjangkan tongkatnya kemudian bergegas keluar dari bus, meninggalkan si penyelamat yang mungkin tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan tersingung yang sama.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Tangga ini agak aneh, Renjun tersadar saat lututnya terantuk engsel pintu bus.

*****

“Aku tidak percaya Winwin membiarkanmu menaiki bus sendirian!” tembisan Kun membuat Renjun tersentak, nyaris menjatuhkan jusnya ke lantai kafetaria. Bercerita kepada Kun memang bukan ide yang bagus apalagi ketika dia cukup tertekan dengan topik tesis. Hal remeh pun bisa menyulut emosinya dalam sekejap. “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini, sekalian menyentil dahi kakakmu.”

“Dia baru akan kembali nanti sore, ada kerja tambahan di studio tari katanya.” Renjun meraba punggung kursi, menariknya sebelum duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kun.

Meski ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi nada kemarahan Kun begitu kentara dalam embusan napas yang pendek-pendek. Pria ini berusia satu tahun di atas Sicheng, empat tahun di atasnya. Mereka berkenalan dengan Kun dalam sebuah acara sosial bagi ekspatriat yang ingin belajar berbahasa Korea pada musim semi tahun lalu. Saat itu Kun adalah orang pertama yang menjabat tangan mereka dan memperkenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa Cina dengan dialek hokkien.

Seperti yang ayahnya bilang dulu, bertemu dengan saudara setanah air di negeri asing selalu menyenangkan.  Bak menemukan bagian tubuh yang sempat terlepas.

“Aku yang bersikeras untuk pergi sendiri, Winwin _ge_ sudah melarang dan menyuruhku untuk naik taksi selama satu bulan ke depan.” Renjun mencoba menjelaskan sebelum omelan panjang kembali meluncur dari mulut Kun.

“Naik taksi selama satu bulan?”

“Yap.”

“Dia pasti sudah gila.”

Bahu Renjun berkedik mungil, “Itu yang aku katakan padanya.”

“Aku tidak percaya.”

“Kau harus percaya, sebab dia memang benar-benar mencari jasa abonemen di internet saat bosnya bilang dia harus ambil sif pagi selama satu bulan.”

“Maksudku, aku tidak percaya kalau kau bilang ‘gila’ padanya.”

“Ah, _ge!_ ” sergahnya.

“Tapi naik taksi selama sebulan bukan masalah besar, sebenarnya.”

“Aku tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting-penting amat.”

“Kata orang yang membeli sepuluh judul buku tiap bulan.”

“Itu penting!”

“Aku bisa menjemput dan mengantarmu kalau mau.”

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Kalau begitu turuti kakakmu untuk naik taksi.”

“Ongkos taksi bisa cukup untuk beli dua set makan siang. Bolak-balik, maka jadi empat set.”

“Apa kau tidak punya teman lain selain aku?”

“Jangan besar kepala, tentu saja aku punya. Tapi Jeno dan Donghyuck tinggal di asrama, mereka tidak bisa diajak pergi atau pulang bersama. Belum lagi klub futsal sedang ada pertandingan, mereka latihan pagi dan sore hari,” Renjun melipat kedua tangan di atas meja kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. “Tidak bisakah kau minta Ten _hyung_ untuk bertukar sif dengan Winwin _ge_?”

“Ten sedang sibuk mengurusi beasiswa program masternya di Amerika, jadi dia sudah _resign_ dari studio tari Minggu lalu.” Kun menyodorkan jeruk yang selesai dikupas di depan hidung Renjun, ia bisa mencium baunya. “Kau bisa numpang tinggal di tempatku, Ten lebih sering pergi ke tempat Johnny kok. Di flat hanya ada aku dan Doyoung.”

“Aku tidak suka selera musik Doyoung _hyung.”_

Kun tergelak, “Aku juga.”

Renjun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ceritanya tentang bus pagi ini, juga tentang orang yang membantunya menemukan tongkat dan hanya diberi hardikan sebagai sebuah imbalan. Dia merasa tidak enak, laki-laki itu pasti mengiranya sebagai pribadi yang gemar bersikap berlebihan. Selain itu, bisa dipastikan bahwa Kun tidak akan berada di pihaknya.

“Siapa yang akan mengantarmu ke kelas berikutnya?” tanya Kun.

“Chenle, dia juga ambil kelas bahasa Jerman. Nanti dia akan menungguku di lobi fakultas bahasa.”

“Aku harus kembali ke kelas, profesorku paling benci orang yang tidak disiplin,” Kun mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengambil gelas kosong Renjun untuk kemudian digantinya dengan sebotol susu kedelai yang belum dibuka. “Kelasmu selesai jam 3 ‘kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, _jiayou!_ ”

Kun mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum meninggalkan kafetaria. Kelas bahasa Jerman Renjun baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Khusus untuk yang satu ini, Renjun akan bertemu banyak orang yang mungkin tidak berada di departemen yang sama dengannya. Kelas matakuliah umum memang selalu dijejali oleh mahasiswa lintas departemen. Sadar akan kemampuan bahasa Jerman-nya yang pas-pasan, Renjun memerlukannya sebagai pengantar matakuliah sejarah musik barat untuk semester berikutnya.

Renjun tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan mahasiswa yang bukan berasal dari fakultas Musik. Umumnya, mereka buruk menyoal simpati.

Sedangkan menjadi orang buta di departemen musik sama sekali tidak memberatkan, di angkatannya kurang lebih terdapat sebelas orang dengan kondisi yang sama dengannya. Selain itu, teman sekelasnya yang lain—yang memang bisa melihat—tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal disabilitas atau memperlakukannya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang menawarkan jasa antar ke toilet atau _note taker_ sebab mereka sadar bahwa Renjun bisa melakukannya seorang diri.

Ketika sobekan jeruk terakhir selesai ditelannya, Renjun merasakan dua kursi di sebelahnya tertarik ke belakang disusul aroma keringat bercampur daun mint yang membuat hidungnya mengerut. “Aku dengar kau memulai debutmu sebagai pengendara bus umum pagi ini!” Suara melengking dengan ritme terburu-buru; Lee Donghyuck. Orang yang duduk di sampingnya pasti Jeno, mereka berbagi bau pewangi tubuh yang sama, benefit menjadi teman sekamar.

“Kalian bolos tadi pagi?”

“Sembarangan! Kami baru selesai latihan, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Dispensasi.” jawab Jeno. “Kau benar-benar naik bus sendirian?”

“Keren sekali, akhirnya Huang Renjun kembali merakyat.”

“Kenapa kalian semua membicarakannya seolah naik bus adalah bagian dari keajaiban dunia?”

“Karena kau tidak pernah naik bus umum sendirian, Winwin _hyung_ selalu mengantarmu.”

“Dan ini Korea, _man!”_ Donghyuck berteriak dengan dramatis, Renjun yakin sensor telinganya akan menumpul jika dia diteriaki Donghyuck selama dua puluh empat jam dalam seminggu. “Kau ada kelas lagi?” tanyanya.

“Yep. Bahasa Jerman.”

“Pasti membosankan.”

“Dan pengap.” tambah Jeno.

“Kalian tidak mengambil kelas bahasa Jerman?”

“Tidak, bahasa Jerman-ku baik-baik saja tuh,”

Jeno terkikik geli, “Donghyuck, kosakata bahasa Jerman-mu mentok di Adolf Hitler.”

“Kau berisik, aku harap aku tidak pernah mengenalmu.”

Bahu Renjun yang kurus terguncang-guncang karena tertawa. Renjun tahu bahwa Donghyuck tidak benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan Jeno sebab masih ada getar tawa yang begitu halus di ujung kalimatnya barusan. Keduanya telah berteman semenak SMA dan membawa Renjun bergabung dalam lingkup pertemanan mereka di hari pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di kelas _minor instrument_.

Renjun tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya di setiap kelas atau jam makan siang. Sekali-kali mengajaknya mendengarkan siaran pertandingan sepak bola di radio atau televisi. Barangkali karena iba, tapi ia tahu bahwa prasangkanya ini meleset. Sebab, tidak akan ada orang iba yang menempeleng kepala temannya sendiri ketika mereka bertindak menyebalkan, atau menertawainya ketika tersedak.

Donghyuck dan Jeno selalu melakukannya. Renjun tidak keberatan.

“Bagaimana debutmu tadi pagi?” tanya Jeno, kembali mengangkat topik pembicaraan awal. “Naik bus, maksudku.”

“Biasa saja.”

“Tidak ada orang mencopetmu?”

“Aku bahkan tidak punya uang.”

Donghyuck tertawa sebelum berkomentar, “Kau benar.”

“Kau begitu miskin.” Jeno menimpali.

“Dan _single. Ouch.”_

 _“_ Mencopet hatinya barangkali?”

“Kau bercanda, siapa yang mau mengencani lelaki dengan lelucon garing macam Renjun?”

Renjun mengambil susu kedelainya, menarik kembali tongkatnya dan beringsut keluar kafetaria. “Oke, cukup. Kelasku sudah hampir dimulai. Selamat tinggal, para pecundang.”

Kelasnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, ditambah waktu untuk berjalan kaki menuju gedung di bagian selatan maka ia akan tiba di kelas dua puluh menit lebih awal. Ketika ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh pun, Jeno dan Donghyuck masih tertawa-tawa.

“Injunnie!” seru Donghyuck, “Kami akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini!”

Renjun menoleh, melambaikan sebelah tangan di udara. Semoga tidak salah sasaran. “Tidak usah! Kun _ge_ yang akan mengantarku pulang!”

“Oke!”

“Oh iya, kalian berdua bau!”

*

Rute menuju fakultas bahasa tidak terlalu sulit, Renjun familier dengan tempat ini setelah setahun setengah menghabiskan hari-harinya di lingkungan kampus. Markah trotoar membantunya bergerak lebih mudah; memerhatikan belokan, menghindari lubang, bahkan jalan buntu. Di samping gedung fakultas bahasa terdapat dua batang pohon pinus besar yang menguarkan aroma khas sehingga mudah untuk dikenali.

Renjun lebih sering mengandalkan penciumannya ketimbang indera peraba. Satu dari alasannya karena ia tidak suka menyentuh sembarang barang atau orang, itu tidak sopan dan tidak elok untuk dilihat. Sicheng menyebutnya jadi mirip kucing atau anjing yang selalu mengendus-endus untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dia suka kucing dan anjing, tidak masalah jika disamakan dengan mereka. Namun, ketika wabah pilek dan flu tengah menyerang, Renjun menjadi sangat nelangsa.

Begitu masuk ke area lobi, sontak ia merasakan lengannya ditarik. Matanya melebar, kemudian kembali tenang setelah mengenali bau tubuh si pelaku. Aroma _citrus_ untuk Chenle, juniornya dari departemen Musik Instrumental.  Sewaktu awal bertemu, tinggi mereka sepantar kemudian hanya dalam setahun, tingginya sudah lebih dari Renjun.

“ _Hyung!”_ seru Chenle, diikuti suara tawa yang dibilang orang Korea seperti lumba-lumba.

“Chenle! Ck, kau membuatku kaget!”

“Aku menunggumu dari tadi! Ayo cepat, sebelum kursi depan terisi penuh!”

Renjun membiarkan tubuhnya diseret Chenle menuju kelas. Dia tahu bahwa kursi depan tidak pernah terisi penuh, penghuninya paling-paling mahasiswa spesial seperti dirinya. Toh, tidak ada yang mau memelototi papan tulis dalam jarak sedekat itu jika bukan karena terpaksa tapi inilah Chenle, si pekerja keras dalam urusan ajar-belajar bahasa asing. Kendati baru setengah tahun tinggal di Korea, tapi ia begitu fasih melebihi Sicheng yang masih sering salah sebut merek makanan.

“Hari ini ada mahasiswa tambahan dari departemen lain, jadi aku rasa ruangannya akan sedikit lebih penuh.” Chenle menekan tombol lift, menunggu bunyi _ding_ muncul sebelum masuk dan menekan angka empat.

Renjun memegang lengan Chenle lebih erat ketika berada di dalam lift, terkadang hal sepele begini bisa begitu menyeramkan baginya. “Mahasiswa tambahan? Tapi kita sudah jalan di pertemuan ke empat ‘kan?”

“Mereka salah isi kartu rencana studi, sepertinya. Kemarin-kemarin masih ikut kelas di jadwal lain, dan baru sadar di tengah jalan. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama di kelas _harmony and counterpoint_ semester lalu, jadi di tengah-tengah aku nebeng kelas sebelah.”

 

Chenle dan Renjun berniat mengambil posisi di baris paling depan dan tengah, tapi rupanya kursi itu sudah diisi oleh kelompok mahasiswa tuna-rungu bersama para _note-taker_ mereka. Chenle dan Renjun terlempar ke barisan kedua, posisi paling pinggir. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Renjun. Setidaknya suara sang dosen masih bisa tertangkap alat rekamnya karena ketika di dalam kelas. Ia tidak akan mengeluarkan _braille note_ [2], terlalu sulit untuk membagi konsentrasi antara mendengarkan dan mencatat. Ruangan ini memang terasa lebih ramai, dari arah belakang Renjun bisa mendengar berbagai obrolan dengan riuh rendah. Suhu AC sudah diturunkan menjadi lebih dingin untuk mengantisipasi agar tidak ada yang mati pengap ketika kelas berlangsung.

Chenle mulai membicarakan tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan seorang teman satu klub yang ia perhatikan sejak sebulan lalu. Renjun hanya mengingatkan bahwa Chenle perlu mengganti nada dering _the bad, the good, and the ugly [3]_ketika ia memutuskan untuk mendekati seorang gadis. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa itu adalah komposisi lagu yang baik tapi tidak akan ada gadis yang menganggapnya keren, tidak ada. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, Chenle hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan berseloroh.  
“Ah, ngawur. Setiap manusia di bumi tahu kalau ini lagu bagus.”

Semoga saja, semoga saja ada gadis yang bisa memahami seleranya atau Chenle cepat menyadari bahwa opininya keliru, jika tidak, dia akan membujang seumur hidup.

Beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai, hidung Renjun terasa gatal. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku jaket, bersin di atasnya, kemudian buru-buru menyiapkan perekam suara. Di tengah kegiatan singkatnya, sekonyong-konyong Renjun mendapati wangi familier menelusup rongga penciumannya.

Bau yang sama seperti yang ia jumpai di bus tadi pagi. Si penyelamat.

Ketika aroma itu mulai pudar, Renjun menoleh ke belakang—meski dalam gelap setidaknya ia bisa mencium dengan lebih jelas. Tidak salah lagi, memang bau yang sama. Wangi yang kembali mengingatkannya pada angin laut dan handuk bersih, juga salju pertama di bulan Desember. Ketika berniat mencari tahu lebih dalam, Renjun sadar bahwa siapapun bisa menggunakan merek parfum yang sama seperti apa yang Donghyuck dan Jeno lakukan.

Selang beberapa menit, wangi itu kembali dan bertahan cukup lama. Sepintas, Renjun mendengar dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap, satu dari suara itu dikenalnya. Orang yang kini tengah duduk di belakangnya memang si penyelamat.

“ _Ge, ge,_ ” Chenle menggoncang bahunya, membuat Renjun mengerjap.

“Y-ya?”

“Kau melamun?” bisiknya pelan. “Kau belum menyalakan alat rekammu dari tadi. Dosennya sudah datang.”

Renjun mengeluarkan alat perekamnya, menekan tombol dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Alih-alih mendengarkan materi kuliah, telinganya malah sibuk menguping pembicaraan dua orang asing di belakangnya. Sesekali mendiskusikan musik indie, skuter, pelajaran, gadis-gadis, dan makan siang.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa menjalar di hatinya, seperti keinginan disapa hai atau halo sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tidak bisa menyapa lebih dulu sebab, yah, kelihatannya bakal canggung.

Renjun pikir dirinya akan terlihat seperti penguntit atau orang aneh jika menyapa si penyelamat lebih dulu. Dia buta, dia tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa selain bau tubuh dan suara yang bisa meyakinkannya kalau dia tidak salah orang. Tidak tepat jika ia berkata, “ _Hai, aku yang tadi pagi kautolong. Aku bisa mengenali bau dan suaramu.”_ Tidak. Lagipula, lelaki asing ini punya mata yang Renjun yakini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Acuh pada kenyataan bahwa dia diabaikan, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan: si penyelamat merasa tidak perlu mengenalnya lebih jauh.

*

“ _Ge,_ jika seseorang pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, eh tapi mereka memang bukan siapa-siapamu, hanya seperti … kenalan, ya seperti itulah. Menurutmu, kenapa dia melakukannya?”

Sicheng mengecilkan volume radionya sebelum menjawab, “Hah? Apa? Kalimatmu kepanjangan, coba persingkat.”

“Jika ada orang pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, itu artinya apa?”

“Dia membencimu.”

Renjun menghentikan pemutar rekamannya sejenak, mengangkat kesepuluh jemari dari _braille note._ Ia memutar kursi hingga berhadapan dengan Sicheng yang tengah merapikan koleksi kasetnya. “Kun _ge_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak mempercayai kalian berdua.”

“Kau bertemu Kun _ge?_ ” tanya Sicheng.

“Dia mengantarku pulang, setengah jalan.”

“Setengah?”

“Banyak hal terjadi di jalan. Aku tidak mau membahasnya.”

“Ei, kau selalu mengatakan itu jika ada hal buruk terjadi.”

Renjun mengedikkan bahu, “Mobil Kun _ge_ mogok mendadak.”

“Hanya itu?”

“Iya, hanya itu.”

“Dia tidak menyuruhmu mendorong mobil, ‘kan?”

Renjun berdecak, sesaat tersenyum tipis. “Kita sedang membicarakan Kun _ge,_ bukan kau.”

Sicheng melemparnya dengan kertas kumal yang sudah dijadikan bola. “Sialan,” katanya di sela tawa.

Kun memang hanya mengantarnya hingga area pertokoan—tidak terlalu jauh jika dilalui menggunakan kendaraan tetapi cukup melelahkan jika harus jalan kaki. Agaknya Kun lupa membawa mobil kodok merahnya ke bengkel pasca perjalanan jauh Taean-Seoul minggu lalu.

Ia mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang hingga akhirnya mesinnya terbatuk-batuk dan asap mengepul dari kap. Hal itu menarik banyak perhatian, beberapa orang ikut mengerubuni mobil Kun. Satu di antara mereka mencoba membantu, tapi malah disambut sengat listrik dari mesin mobil. Lelaki itu lekas membubarkan kerumunan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menelepon bengkel sebab tak ingin mobilnya dijadikan ajang uji coba banyak orang. Salah-salah bukan hanya asap, tapi api bisa menyembur dari mobilnya.

Kun menyuruh Renjun untuk pulang lebih dulu karena ia masih harus diam di sana, menunggui tim derek datang membawa mobilnya entah sampai pukul berapa. Renjun ingin diam di sana, jadi teman tunggu Kun supaya tidak terlalu membosankan. Akan tetapi langit abu-abu membuat Kun khawatir. Renjun tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi menuju halte dan kembali menaiki bus umum.

Setidaknya Renjun sudah mencatat apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan di dalam bus. Pertama, selalu mengaitkan tongkat di pergelangan tangan. Kedua, tidak menyumpal telinga dengan _earphone_ atau apapun itu. Ketiga, bersikap sopan.

Renjun duduk di kursi prioritas, bersebelahan dengan perempuan hamil—sebab sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus berbicara dengan suara persis anak kecil kepada perutnya sendiri. Bus terdengar lebih kosong, sepertinya tak banyak orang yang berdiri.

Kemudian semesta kembali berulah dengan datangnya si penyelamat dari pintu masuk bus lalu ia duduk tepat di sisi Renjun yang lain, di bagian paling ujung dari kursi bagi penumpang reguler. Laiknya Tuhan tidak akan menyingkirkan kehadiran pria asing ini sebelum dia meminta maaf.

Renjun memilin seberkas anak rambutnya menggunakan telunjuk, kemudian menyilangkan sepuluh jemari dia tas lutut. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang ketika larut dalam sebuah kontemplasi. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa hai atau halo saja cukup? Apakah dia tidak akan keberatan? Haruskah dia pura-pura menjatuhkan barangnya lagi? Itu bodoh, tapi bisa saja berhasil.

Belum sampai pada konklusi akhir, bus sudah berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya. Renjun mengulur waktu, menunda kesempatan. Pria itu tidak akan keberatan jika permintaan maaf dari Renjun ditahan sedikit lebih lama. Semoga.

“Jadi, menurutmu dia membenciku?” Renjun mengulang pertanyaannya pada Sicheng.

“Aku tidak tahu, itu hanya perkiraanku. Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja pada orang itu, alasan kenapa dia mengabaikanmu?”

Renjun melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan menggeram frustasi, “Mana mungkin, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya.”

“Hah? Kau bertanya tentang kenapa orang pura-pura tidak mengenalmu dan pada kenyataannya kau memang tidak mengenal orang itu? Kau membuatku bingung.”

“Situasinya seperti … orang itu tahu wajahmu dan kalian pernah berinteraksi, tapi tidak pernah berkenalan.”

“Seperti _hook up_ di pesta?”

“Bukan, bukan!” Renjun bahkan tidak pernah mendatangi sebuah pesta hingga saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin prediksi seperti itu bisa lewat di kepala Sicheng? Pikiran kakaknya memang sulit ditebak. “Interaksi sangat singkat, seperti tak sengaja bertabrakan di perpustakaan dan dia membantumu membawakan buku yang tercecer.”

Sicheng menghela napas, lantas kembali membesarkan volume radionya.

“ _Gege!_ ”

“Kau tidak diabaikan, mungkin saja dia memang lupa.”

Renjun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sepenuhnya melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sicheng, berjongkok di sampingnya dan meraba-raba barisan kaset di dalam dus. Dia mengambil salah satunya yang ia kenali sebagai album pertama Huang Qing Yuan, Sicheng memarkahi tiap pinggiran bungkus kaset dengan huruf braille. “Tapi memang berapa banyak orang buta yang bisa ditemui seseorang? Aku yakin dia tidak akan lupa semudah itu.”

“Kau tertarik padanya?” tanya Sicheng, Renjun bisa merasakan senyum jahil yang tercetak di wajah kakaknya.

“Tidak juga.” jawabnya santai. Renjun mematikan radio, memasukan kaset ke dalam pemutarnya dan menekan tombol untuk trek nomor dua.

Sicheng terkekeh, dua jarinya mendorong kening Renjun perlahan. “Jika benar begitu, kenapa harus peduli masalah dia mengenalimu atau tidak?”

Sembari melantunkan lagu era 60-an, Renjun berusaha memamah kata-kata Sicheng barusan. Benar juga, kenapa harus peduli masalah dikenali atau tidak. Interaksi mereka begitu singkat, sama porsinya saat seseorang membantu menahan pintu masuk mini market untuk orang asing di belakangnya. Mereka hanya bertukar senyum dan selesai sampai di situ.

Namun lagi-lagi, sekeras apapun Renjun untuk menganggap semua ini adalah perkara yang biasa-biasa saja, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Tidak setelah fakta bahwa orang itu tahu dia buta—kadang ada yang tidak menyadarinya karena Renjun masih berkedip dan memiliki warna mata yang terlihat normal—dan juga ucapan ketus yang ia ucapkan sebelum menuruni bus.

*

Renjun benar-benar merasa bahwa Tuhan menagih permintaan maaf darinya.

Selama seminggu penuh—bahkan akhir pekan—ia terus bertemu dengan si penyelamat dalam kesempatan yang tak diduga-duga. Selain berbagi arah pulang yang sama, kelas yang sama, mereka pun bertemu di kafe favoritnya pada hari Minggu kemarin.

Saat itu ia tengah mengantri bersama Kun untuk membeli pai buah dan puding coklat yang hanya diproduksi sepuluh buah per-hari. Si penyelamat mengantri tepat di depan hidungnya,  sebelah tangan memutar-mutar benda serupa kunci dengan gantungan lonceng yang bergemerincing. Dia mengantri bersama seorang teman, orang yang sama yang mengambil kelas bahasa Jerman di hari Senin.

Dua orang ini selalu pergi bersama-sama, sepertinya mereka sahabat dekat yang sudah satu paket macam Jeno dan Donghyuck. Lewat obrolan mereka, Renjun bisa mengetahui nama si penyelamat, dari departemen mana dia berasal, film yang ditontonnya hari Rabu kemarin, dan bla bla bla.

Namanya Jaemin sedang teman di sampingnya bernama Mark. Mark adalah seniornya, karena Jaemin terkadang memanggilnya _hyung._ Mereka berdua dari departemen Teknik Komputer dan Elektro, Jaemin berada di tahun keduanya, sama seperti Renjun. Jaemin baru selesai menonton ulang trilogi Starwars dan membuat banyak teori tentang itu. Jaemin memohon untuk diikutkan dalam pesta kencan pada hari Kamis, tapi ditolak Mark karena ia selalu mematahkan hati gadis-gadis.

Renjun benar-benar merasa seperti penguntit.

“Aku ingin puding coklat spesial, apa kalian masih memilikinya?” Jaemin berbicara pada penjaga toko. Oh, tidak. Puding coklat itu jumlahnya hanya sedikit.

“Ya, tinggal satu lagi.” kata si penjaga toko.

Pupus sudah harapannya. Dia sudah datang ke tempat ini dua hari berturut-turut dan tidak pernah mendapatkannya sekalipun datang lebih pagi.

Jaemin membeli puding coklat terakhir pada hari itu, membuat Renjun berandai-andai seumpamanya mereka berteman, mungkin dia bisa meminta satu suap untuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika Jaemin dan Mark beringsut meninggalkan antrian, Renjun menoleh dan mengikuti ke mana suara jejak kaki Jaemin pergi. Ia merasa ditatap balik, tetapi tidak bisa benar-benar yakin akan prasangkanya.

*

Jika kedua mata Renjun bisa melihat, pemandangan di depannya sudah pasti persis neraka. Meja kafetaria yang berantakan; kentang goreng berserakkan, hamburger yang terbalik dan tercerai-berai, beberapa gelas jus tumpah menggenang hingga di kaki meja, dan _braille note_ serta _iPad-_ nya yang basah kuyup digenangi ramen instan. Tas selempangnya ikut terciprat saus dan Lee Donghyuck sedang berteriak panik. Benar-benar sebuah bencana.

Semua dimulai dari sikap gegabah Donghyuck untuk mengambil satu nampan berisikan empat set makan siang ditambah satu _cup_ mi instan dan lima gelas jus dalam sekali jalan sembari menceritakan sebuah lelucon. Ketika ia hampir sampai di meja, sebelah tangannya mendadak keram dan nampan oleng hingga akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi terbalik. Renjun membutuhkan referensi untuk tugas Analisis Musik, bukan kuah mi yang membuatnya diterkam horor.

“Astaga, Hyuck! Harga _braille note_ Renjun dan _iPad-_ nya bisa cukup untuk menutupi biaya kuliah kita selama delapan semester!” pernyataan Jeno memperburuk suasana, tanpa ia sadari.

“ _iPad-_ ku tahan air tapi _braille note-_ ku …” Renjun merasakan matanya mulai panas, ia tidak mau membuat suasana makin keruh tapi semua aktivitasnya memang bergantung pada benda itu. “Setahuku tidak ada tempat servis resminya di sini, Winwin _ge_ membelinya dari luar negeri dan ah, tugas _sight singing_ -ku, ah … bagaimana…”

“Tenang, jangan panik, jangan panik.” Jeno merangkulnya, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk melap permukaan _braille note,_ berharap hal itu bisa membantu. Ia pun nampak mulai cemas karena jam makan siang dan jadwal latihan futsalnya terpepet.

“Injunnie, maafkan aku … harusnya aku tidak ceroboh.”

Ini memang salah Donghyuck, tapi Renjun tidak akan mengakuinya. Ia terlalu sedih untuk marah dan menyalahkan orang lain. Yang ia bayangkan adalah betapa kecewanya Sicheng juga betapa repotnya jika dia harus kembali menggunakan _braille display_ -nya yang lama. Renjun sudah lupa cara menggunakannya setelah memperoleh _braille note._

“ _Hyung,_ bagaimana jika disimpan di dalam beras?” Jisung—teman sekelas Chenle—memberi usul. Renjun menautkan alis begitu mendengarnya.

“Beras?”

“Ya, aku dengar kalau ponselmu kebasahan, bisa ditaruh di dalam beras dan airnya akan terserap sendiri. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya ‘kan?”

“Aku pernah dengar itu berbahaya,” jawab Jeno. “Aku rasa lebih aman jika bertanya pada ahlinya, aku punya teman yang pintar mengutak-atik barang elektronik. Dia bisa bantu mengeceknya, bagaimana?”

Sebelum Renjun sempat menjawab, Donghyuck menyerobot, “Jeno-ah, kau memang jenius! Aku lupa kalau kita punya tim IT!”

“Kalau tidak salah dia ada kelas bahasa Jerman dengan kalian juga hari ini.” Jeno mengeluarkan ponselnya, menggeser layarnya sekilas kemudian menaruhnya di sebelah telinga. “Dia pasti ada di sekitar sini—ah, halo?”

Sementara Jeno menelepon kawannya, Chenle dan Jisung mengajak Renjun untuk berpindah tempat ke bagian luar kafetaria sebab meja itu tengah dibersihkan petugas kebersihan. Donghyuck mengekor di belakang dengan kepala tertunduk dan desah napas yang tak tenang.

Mereka duduk melingkari _braille note_ yang mati total bak tengah melakukan ritual. Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan lengan. Mengembuskan napas berat berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sendiri.

“Uh … aku akan pesan ulang makanannya,” Chenle menarik diri dari meja, sadar bahwa situasi cukup canggung jika tidak dicairkan oleh sesuatu.

“Aku ikut! Kau butuh bantuan untuk membawa nampan,” sahut Jisung sembari tertawa menyeringai, cemoohan itu untuk Donghyuck. Anak itu memang gemar menebar garam di luka yang menganga.

“ _Ya_! Park Jisung!”

Donghyuck menghela napas, ia tidak bicara selama beberapa menit. Kesunyian di antara mereka begitu menyiksa walaupun riuh dari kafetaria begitu nyata.

“Aku minta maaf,” ulang Donghyuck untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Renjun mendongak, memijat keningnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia tidak suka ketika barangnya rusak, tapi ia lebih tidak suka cekcok dengan temannya sendiri. Mereka pernah bertengkar, tentu saja, tapi tidak sampai saling cabik. “Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.”

Dengan suara meninggi seiring kepanikannya, Donghyuck berkata, “Bagaimana mungkin tidak apa-apa? Aku akan kerja sambilan supaya bisa membelikanmu _braille note_ yang baru.”

Renjun menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, “Harganya tiga juta won.”

“T-tiga juta?” Donghyuck terkesiap. “Astaga … bahkan aku bisa membeli sebuah skuter dengan itu.”

“Makanya, aku bilang tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada asuransinya, nanti aku tanyakan pada Winwin _ge._ ”

“Aku … aku saja yang bilang pada Winwin _hyung,_ toh, ini salahku.”

“Tidak usah.”

“Nanti kau yang kena marah!”

“Aku akan bilang pada _gege_ kalau kau yang merusaknya, jangan tersanjung dulu.”

“Huang Renjun!” Donghyuck mencengkeram dan mengguncang bahunya berulang-ulang, kepala Renjun terlempar ke belakang karena tawa. “Aku sedang panik dan kau mempermainkanku.”

“Karena tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain pesan makan siang lagi dan menunggu temanmu datang, aku harap mereka bisa membetulkannya.”

“Kau bisa mengandalkan mereka, waktu laptopku mati mendadak, Mark- _hyung_ bisa membereskannya dalam sekali duduk.”

Renjun meremas tangan Donghyuck, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Mendengar nama teman Jaemin disebut, hatinya mendadak ciut. “M-Mark—”

“Hyuck-ah!” sebuah suara yang dikenal Renjun muncul di antara mereka.

Dia benar-benar mengenal suara Mark karena hampir beberapa kali menemukannya tengah bersama Jaemin. Renjun mencengkeram keliman kausnya, berharap hanya Mark yang datang; tanpa Jaemin. Dia memang menantikan kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan rasa bersalahnya—dari kejadian yang mungkin tak diingat Jaemin—tapi tidak sekarang. Ia masih ingin menundanya. Setidaknya ketika wajahnya terlihat lebih baik.

Karena kepanikan tadi, Renjun yakin wajahnya kini seperti orang yang baru selesai begadang menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

“Mark!” Donghyuck bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian Renjun mendengar suara dua telapak tangan beradu. “Ah, aku harap kau bisa menolongku.”

“Sayangnya tidak,” jawab Mark.

“Hah?”

“Aku cuma mampir untuk melihat penderitaanmu.”

“ _Hyung_!” Donghyuck meraung seolah hendak menerkam seseorang.

“Aku serius, hari ini pekan olahraga sudah dimulai dan tim basket universitas ada pertandingan. Aku tidak bisa absen.”

“Tapi _hyung,_ ini menyangkut hidup dan mati.”

“Ei, kau hanya memanggilku _hyung_ di saat-saat seperti ini, dasar penjilat.” Mark tertawa, setelah itu ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Donghyuck. “Hai,” katanya sembari melongokkan kepala ke arah Renjun. “Namaku Mark Lee.”

Donghyuck membawa tangannya menemui tangan Mark, Renjun menjabatnya. “Huang Renjun.”

“Maafkan Donghyuck, dia memang ceroboh,” ujar Mark dengan nada penuh canda.

Donghyuck menimpalinya dengan hinaan lain. Mereka berbicara ngalor-ngidul dan Mark sama sekali tidak menyentuh _braille note_ di atas meja. Mark tidak bercanda soal dia yang hanya datang untuk melihat penderitaan Donghyuck. Namun, jika Jaemin memang bagian dari mereka, Mark bisa menonton penderitaan Renjun juga.

Dia tidak punya kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi—selama tidak ada latar belakang yang membuat tak nyaman.

Perut Renjun merasa tidak enak. Bisa karena lapar, atau karena kecemasannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memerhatikan isi pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Mark dan Donghyuck. Suara-suara di belakangnya menjadi samar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chenle dan Jisung kembali dengan nampan yang penuh. Mereka menaruh makan siang dengan hati-hati, kemudian berkenalan dengan Mark. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Jeno tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Semula begitu jauh namun lama-lama menjadi semakin jelas dan, oh- aroma parfum itu datang lagi.

“Intinya, ini salah Donghyuck dan Renjun jadi korban. Karena Mark _hyung_ ada urusan, aku harap kau bisa membantu temanku,” dua kursi di samping Renjun bergerak, mengeluarkan derit halus ketika ditarik. “Kau duduk di sebelah Renjun saja, biar dia yang jelaskan cara kerja _braille note_ itu.”

Ia hampir terlonjak ketika seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Bukan Jeno. Wewangian itu terlalu dekat, tidak salah lagi orang ini memang-

“Hai, kita bertemu lagi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1braille display adalah alat yang dapat mengkonversi teks menjadi karakter braille yang dapat dibaca dengan perabaan pada bagian muka-nya. Dilengkapi perkins style keyboard yang bisa digunakan untuk mengetik tulisan ke dalam komputer, juga mouse yang dijadikan sebagai alat navigasi. Dapat dihubungkan ke komputer, ponsel, dan tablet. [return to text]
> 
> 2 braille note juga bisa dibilang braille display, tapi saya pakai diksi ini untuk membedakan bentuknya. Karena braille note memiliki layar sentuh sehingga fungsinya lebih efisien.[return to text]
> 
> 3 the good, the bad, and the ugly adalah judul lagu yang ditulis oleh Ennio Morricone. Digunakan sebagai trek lagu dari film yang berjudul sama pada tahun 60-an[return to text]
> 
>  ** _last note_**  
>  Huang Renjun paling ganteng sajagad!!!11!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, terima kasih untuk kudos dan komentar-komentarnya di bagian pertama HUHUHUHU saya enggak nyangka yang suka najun banyak juga ;v;)/  
> di bagian ini, saya ambil dari sudut pandang Jaemin--nanti memang bakal sering tuker tuker di setiap _chapter_.

Jaemin tengah mengesat permukaan layar laptopnya ketika sahabatnya sedari SMP, Jeno, menelepon dengan nada bicara yang begitu panik. Jaemin perlu menutup sebelah lubang telinganya menggunakan telunjuk supaya bisa mendengar ceracauan Jeno lebih jelas, kafetaria fakultas musik sangat berisik di jam istirahat.

“Jaemin, kau harus membantuku. Kau datang ke kafetaria fakultas musik, aku duduk di dekat pintu masuk ah, tidak, maksudku di selasar. Ke sini sekarang juga, ini darurat!”

Panggilan diakhiri dengan nada mono yang panjang. Jaemin masih memegang ponselnya, dan tengah memandangi layarnya sembari berpikir, waktu Mark datang membawa dua cangkir kertas berisikan kopi yang mengepul-ngepul. Lelaki itu meletakkan satu cangkir di hadapan Jaemin dan membawa satu lagi menuju bibirnya. “Siapa?”

Jaemin mencicipi kopinya, “Jeno. Dia minta aku datang ke fakultas musik, padahal aku sudah di sini.”

Kelas bahasa Jermannya dimulai satu jam lagi dan Jaemin ingin bersantai sebelum menderita. Matakuliah umum tidak pernah menyenangkan, duduk di satu ruangan yang dijejali banyak orang membuat napasnya tercekik sekalipun mereka menyalakan AC di suhu terendah. Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari fakultasnya, berhenti sejenak di kafetaria fakultas musik untuk secangkir kopi dan Jeno mencoba mengacaukannya.

Tapi Jaemin tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Jeno, lebih-lebih dalam situasi darurat.

“Sepertinya aku memang melihat Jeno.”

“Tentu saja, ini ‘kan fakultasnya. Dia bilang sedang ada di selasar kafetaria, berarti di luar sana.” Jaemin menunjuk ke arah kursi-kursi yang berada di luar pintu kafetaria. “Katanya darurat jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengecek.”

Alis Mark berjengit, “Tumben dia berada dalam situasi darurat?”

“Mungkin Donghyuck tersedak garpu atau mereka lupa membawa dompet dan minta kita membayar atau menggadaikan lisensi mengemudi.” Jaemin memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tas kemudian bangkit dari kursinya begitu cepat hingga kursi itu nyaris terguling ke belakang. Ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sebelum berjalan menuju selasar kafetaria.

“Jadi Donghyuck atau Jeno? Yang berada dalam situasi darurat?”

Kedua bahu Jaemin berkedik, “Intuisiku mengatakan Donghyuck.”

Rupanya Jeno berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya. Rambutnya kembali dicat hitam demi kepentingan turnamen—terakhir yang Jaemin lihat, warnanya pirang atau coklat? Ia tidak terlalu ingat. Jeno mengenakan jaket tim futsal kampus dan nampak berkeringat padahal hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan pagi. Begitu mereka bersirobok, Jeno sontak berlari ke arahnya dan menyeret langkah Jaemin.

“Hei, hei, ada apa sebenarnya?” tanya Jaemin, wajahnya mengerut karena heran dengan sikap Jeno.

“Donghyuck buat masalah lagi,” jawabnya. Mark tertawa di belakang, tebakan Jaemin tidak meleset. “Mark _hyung,_ aku harap kau bisa membantu temanku juga.”

“ _Nope._ Hari ini pertandingan basket sudah mulai, aku juga sudah ambil surat dispensasi,” sahut Mark. “Lagipula, sekali-kali dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. _Ya,_ jangan dilindungi terus.”

“Masalahnya, temanku yang jadi korban jadi aku melakukan ini untuknya, bukan Donghyuck.”

“Memang apa yang dia perbuat?”

“Jadi Hyuckie tidak sengaja menumpahkan mi di atas barang milik teman kami dan harganya sangat mahal, dia tidak akan minta ganti rugi sih … tapi barang ini benar-benar berharga.”

“Karena kau bilang harganya sangat mahal, aku bisa tahu kalau itu berharga,” Jaemin meminum kopinya lagi. “Konsol _game_? Ponsel keluaran terbaru? Kamera?”

“ _Braille note.”_

Jaemin mengernyit, “Brai—apa?”

“ _Braille note,_ atau bisa juga dibilang _braille display_ tapi lebih canggih lagi karena ada layarnya.”

Jaemin memandang Mark yang berjalan di sampingnya, seniornya itu menggeleng dan mengangkat kedua bahu.

“Kalian tak pernah dengar?” tanya Jeno.

“Tidak.”

“Itu semacam alat bantu bagi orang tuna netra supaya mereka bisa membaca teks, mencatat, dan melakukan banyak hal lain. Aku pernah cerita soal teman sekelasku yang buta ‘kan? Renjun? _Braille note_ ini miliknya.”

Jaemin mengingat-ingat, Jeno dan Donghyuck memang sempat bercerita tentang teman sekelas mereka yang dijabarkan sebagai pribadi yang enak diajak bicara. Entah kenapa pikirannya kemudian melayang pada lelaki tuna netra yang ditemuinya di dalam bus minggu lalu. Ia berasal dari universitas yang sama—Jaket dengan emblem SM di dadanya yang menjelaskan demikian—entah departemen apa. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ia ketahui, wajahnya begitu familier. Jika saja Jaemin tidak berbuat konyol dengan bersikap sok pahlawan, mungkin saat ini ia bisa tahu nama orang itu dan yah, menjadi temannya.

Takdir memang seperti kilatan petir yang menyambar pepohonan atau gulungan ombak yang meleburkan gundukan pasir, tidak pernah pilih-pilih korban. Jaemin terus menemukan lelaki itu hampir setiap hari, kecuali pagi ini karena ia kembali menggunakan skuter untuk berangkat ke kampus. Jaemin pikir, barangkali selama ini mereka memang sering berpapasan namun karena tak pernah berhadap-hadapan bahkan berbicara langsung, Jaemin tak pernah memerhatikan eksistensinya.

Mereka biasa bertemu di dalam bus saat perjalanan pergi atau pulang dari universitas, Jaemin pun pernah mendapatinya di dalam toko buku dekat rumah sakit tempatnya melakukan fisioterapi. Lalu hari Minggu kemarin, lelaki itu kembali hadir saat ia dan Mark membeli camilan sembari melihat-lihat papan _skate_ baru.

Setiap kali melihat lelaki itu, Jaemin selalu ingin berjalan ke hadapan wajahnya dan memperkenalkan diri sekaligus meminta maaf atas perlakuannya yang kurang sopan. Akan tetapi, nyalinya selalu ciut. Mata itu serasa memaku kakinya di tempat meskipun Jaemin tahu bahwa si pemilik tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali. Selain itu, Jaemin tidak suka penolakan pun menghadirkan atmosfer berat bagi orang lain. Maka ia lebih pilih untuk mengunci mulutnya dan memerhatikan lelaki itu diam-diam.

Di kali kelima mereka berjumpa, masih di dalam bus, Jaemin sadar bahwa ketertarikannya pada si orang asing sedikit berlebihan. Ia harap ada takdir baik yang bisa membuat mereka bicara satu sama lain, menghabiskan jam-jam malam dengan bercerita tentang apa saja.

Ketika mereka memasuki area selasar kafetaria, Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk membuang gelas kopi sedangkan Mark sudah berjalan mendahului. Mark tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Donghyuck atas kecerobohannya.

“Jaemin, ayo cepat, aku harus segera pergi ke gedung olahraga.”

Jaemin mendecakkan lidah, “Iya, iya. Kalian yang berbuat kesalahan, aku yang kena batunya. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas, jadi aku cuma bisa lihat sebentar saja.”

“Dia ada kelas bahasa Jerman juga kok,” sahut Jeno, “Ah, kenapa aku tidak pernah mengenalkannya padamu ya?”

“Itu karena kau terlalu protektif pada temanmu yang itu.” Jaemin tertawa mengejek, teringat pada cerita-cerita Jeno yang terdengar begitu muluk tentang Renjun. “Kenapa bisa ketumpahan mi instan segala sih?”

“Donghyuck menumpuk lima porsi makanan di satu nampan dan tangannya keram, jadi semuanya tumpah. Sialnya, saat itu Renjun sedang menggunakan _braille note-_ nya di meja.”

 _Benar-benar Donghyuck,_ pikir Jaemin. Selalu mencoba hal-hal tak penting yang dianggapnya menarik, padahal tidak. Jika ia mengikuti sisi iblis dalam dirinya, membayangkan Donghyuck dalam kepanikan bisa jadi hiburan berharga.

“Temanku di sebelah sana, Jaemin-ah,” Jeno menarik lengannya, masih terus menuturkan kronologi kejadian.

Jaemin memicingkan mata, mengamati meja yang dikelilingi sekitar empat atau lima orang termasuk Mark Lalu satu di antara mereka menarik perhatiannya, seperti nyala beker di pagi hari yang membuat matanya terjaga. Renjun yang dimaksud Jeno adalah orang yang sama yang ia temui di dalam bus tempo hari.

“Intinya, ini salah Donghyuck dan Renjun jadi korban. Karena Mark _hyung_ ada urusan, aku harap kau bisa membantu temanku,” Jeno menarik dua punggung kursi secara bersamaan, kemudian menunjuk satu kursi di samping Renjun.

“Kau duduk di sebelah Renjun saja, biar dia yang jelaskan cara kerja _braille note_ itu.”

Udara terlepas dari paru-parunya seperti balon yang beterbangan, tak bisa ia definisikan mengapa bertemu Renjun bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Jaemin duduk di sebelah Renjun, wajahnya condong ke samping, mengambil jarak lebih dekat. Ia bisa melihat hidungnya yang memerah persis rusa santa.

“Hai, kita bertemu lagi.” Alih-alih berpura-pura tidak mengenal, Jaemin lebih pilih bersikap jujur. Lagipula, ia memang ingin menyampaikan apologi. Barangkali takdir baik yang ia dambakan selama ini telah tiba. “Kebetulan yang luar biasa ya?”

Renjun terkesiap, kemudian tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya. “Sepertinya … kau orang yang waktu itu di bus?”

“Kau mengingatku?” tanya Jaemin antusias.

“Kalian saling mengenal?” tanya Donghyuck.

Jaemin tidak ingin aib mengenai ketidak-sopanannya mengudara. Ketika ia hendak menjawab, Renjun sudah mendahuluinya. “Kami bertemu di bus, dia membantu memungut tongkatku yang jatuh.”

“Ah, bagus kalau begitu. Karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, bukannya mau melarikan Donghyuck dari tanggung jawab ya,” ujar Jeno, sontak mengambil tasnya yang tertidur di punggung kursi. Ia mengambil bungkus roti lapis yang dibawa Chenle dan Jisung, “Hyuck-ah, ayo.”

Renjun dan Jaemin terperanjat, “Kalian mau ke mana?” tanya mereka hampir di saat yang bersamaan.

Jeno tertawa dan menggumamkan _daebak_ sebelum menjawab, “Latihan. Hari ini kami tidak ada latihan pagi karena diundur jadi siang ini sampai sore nanti. Karena kalian ada kelas bersama juga, jadi … bisa urus sendiri ‘kan?”

Tidak, tidak. Jaemin tidak yakin dia bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri. Ia melarikan tangannya ke tengkuk, menggaruknya sekalipun tidak gatal. “Tapi, Jeno-ah …”

"Jaemin-ah, tolong bantu kawanku yang paling tampan ini untuk mendapatkan  _braille note-_ nya kembali. Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu kau mahasakti dan bisa diandalkan!" Donghyuck memegang kedua bahu Jaemin dan meremasnya kencang-kencang hingga si empunya meringis. Kemudian Donghyuck memberi Jaemin sebuah pelukan erat yang biasanya tak ia lakukan. Oh, rupanya Renjun memang begitu spesial, atau rasa bersalah Donghyuck kali ini kepalang besar.

Sekonyong-konyong, Mark berbicara, “Chenle, kau bisa menumpang mobilku, nanti aku turunkan di depan gedung pertunjukan.” Karena suara Donghyuck terlalu berisik, Jaemin tak memerhatikan jika sedari tadi Mark berbincang cukup banyak dengan Chenle dan Jisung.

“Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Mark- _ssi,_ ” Chenle membungkuk dan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu.

Mark mendecakkan lidah, ia juga mulai bangkit dari kursi, merogoh kunci dari dalam saku celananya dan menandaskan kopi terakhir. “Hei, jangan begitu. Menyetir sendirian membuatku mengantuk, untunglah jalur kita searah.”

Mendengar hal itu, Renjun buru-buru memukul permukaan meja dengan sedikit keras. “Chenle? Hari ini kau mau bolos?”

“ _Hyung,_ aku sudah bilang tadi pagi kalau ada persiapan untuk resital ‘kan? Hanya bantu-bantu saja sih, jadi aku memang bolos hari ini.”

“Jisung?”

“Aku ada kelas lagi.”

“Karena Jaemin- _ssi_ mengambil kelas yang sama, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku takut kau salah masuk toilet lagi, _hyung_!”

Jaemin tersedak udara sebelum akhirnya tertawa sedikit lebih keras dari yang ia inginkan. Saat Renjun berdeham, tawa Jaemin mendadak lenyap. Ia balik berdeham, menurunkan pandangannya ke lutut dan kembali menggaruk tengkuk. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf dengan sangat pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Renjun.

“Tolong bantu dia ya, kau cukup memegang tangannya saja dan—“

“Chenle,” seru Renjun. “Kau membuat Mark- _ssi_ menunggu.”

Meja itu kosong dengan begitu cepat, semula dikelilingi tujuh orang, kini hanya mereka berdua ditemani barang elektronik yang mati total dan sisa-sisa makan siang.

“Uh … boleh aku-“

“Silakan.” Renjun mengangguk, mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jaemin sekalipun belum tuntas diucapkan.

Jaemin meraih _braille note_ itu, baunya seperti mi instan. Ia mengamatinya lambat-lambat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Jaemin melihat bentuk yang begitu unik. Sekilas mirip seperti piano kecil tapi lebih kompleks. Terdapat sembilan tombol—empat di kiri dan kanan serta satu tombol memanjang menyerupai tombol spasi di bagian tengah—kemudian terdapat sekumpulan titik yang membentuk beberapa barisan di bawahnya. Di antara delapan tombol itu, di atas tombol spasi, terdapat bulatan yang mengingatkannya pada kostum _iron man_.

Tentu ia pernah dengar berbagai alat bantu yang digunakan kaum tuna netra; _printer_ khusus _braille,_ mesin tik, kalkulator, dan lainnya. Akan tetapi, _braille note_ ini baru ia ketahui keberadaannya sekarang.

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

Jaemin terkejut, ia terlalu lama meneliti barang di hadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengurai tas, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perkakas kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke manapun.

Sebelah alis Renjun terjinjing naik, “Itu apa?” tanyanya.

“Ini kotak perkakasku, aku cuma mau ambil obeng. Jangan khawatir.”

Jaemin mengambil dua buah obeng kecil bermata minus dan plus, ketika _braille note_ itu dibaliknya, ia tidak menemukan mur di manapun. “Uh … ini murnya di sebelah mana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya.”

“Kau tidak melihatnya?” tanya Renjun. “Apalagi aku.”

Sejenak wajah Jaemin berubah lesi, kemudian kembali ke rona semula tatkala Renjun mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“Karena kau pemiliknya, mungkin kau bisa membantuku? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _braille note._ ”

Tangan Renjun menggapai-gapai, mengambil _braille note_ dari tangan Jaemin. “Aku belum pernah melihatnya malah.” Ia tersenyum lagi, Jaemin merasa kikuk. “AH, kau belum membuka _case-_ nya,”

“ _Case?_ ”

Jemari Renjun bergerak dengan cekatan, membuka bagian atas _braille note_ dan di dalam sana terdapat layar seukuran tablet ponsel. Renjun menarik _braille note_ -nya keluar cangkang, dan bentuk aslinya memang mirip _tablet_ dengan ekstensi _keyboard._ Renjun membantu Jaemin menemukan tombol _power,_ layarnya menyala ketika tombol itu ditekan namun kembali meredup selang beberapa detik. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang dan Jaemin yakin bahwa barang ini memang memiliki masalah.

“Ah, jadi tadi itu bagian luarnya…”

“Ini ‘kan bagian dari ekstensi komputer, tapi kau tidak tahu?” Nada bicara Renjun terkesan meremehkan, tapi sunggingan bibirnya tak berkata demikian.

“Banyak hal yang tak kuketahui di dunia ini…” jelas Jaemin. “Termasuk namamu.” Tutup _braille note_ itu berhasil dibuka setelah lima mur terlepas dari tempatnya.

Mata Renjun membeliak, “Hah?”

“Aku tidak tahu namamu.”

“Aku yakin Jeno sudah memberitahumu.”

“Iya sih, tapi bisa saja dia bohong.”

Renjun tergelak, Jaemin menilainya manis. “Jeno tidak akan berbohong, setidaknya padaku.”

“Kenapa?” Jaemin mengambil selembar tisu dari atas meja, menyeka permukaan baterai dengan sangat hati-hati. _Ew,_ kuah ramen.

“Dia akan ketahuan,” jawab Renjun. “Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang.”

“Kau memiliki kekuatan super, begitu?”

“Bisa dibilang seperti itu,” tubuh Renjun melenting mungil kemudian condong kembali ke arah di mana _braille note_ -nya berada. “Aku seperti Daredevil[4]. Kau bisa memanggilku Daredevil.”

Jaemin tersenyum lagi, “Oke, Tuan Daredevil.” Usai menginspeksi, Jaemin kembali menutup belakang _braille-note_ dan memutar obeng di atas mur untuk menjaganya agar tetap di sana.

“Apa ada harapan untuk _braille note-_ ku?”

“Ada komponennya yang konslet karena kena air dan dibiarkan basah agak lama.”

“Ah, harusnya tadi memang aku masukkan ke dalam beras.”

“Pft … Kau serius?” Jaemin berusaha menahan tawa yang hendak jebol dari mulutnya.

“Jisung yang menyarankan...”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku memang sering dengar soal itu tapi kuberitahu saja bahwa itu berbahaya, nanti yang ada barang elektronikmu kemasukkan debu beras yang kemudian menggumpal di dalamnya.” Jaemin memasukan _braille note_ kembali ke dalam cangkang, mendorongnya ke hadapan Renjun. Ia mungkin baru menyentuh _braille note_ untuk yang pertama kali, tapi komponen elektronik kurang lebih sama saja. Ia telah mengenal tetek bengek elektronik seperti ia mengenal garis-garis di telapak tangannya.

“Aku bisa mengganti komponennya, kebetulan aku punya banyak yang seperti itu di rumah.”

“Benarkah?” Sekelebat hal itu terjadi begitu saja, mulut Renjun yang kecil terbuka karena rasa bahagia. Jemari yang semula mengintip di balik jaketnya bergerak dan mencengkeram lengan atas Jaemin.

Ini memang menggelikan, bahkan Jaemin tak mau mengakuinya; bahwa perutnya merasa tidak enak secara mendadak setiap kali Renjun tersenyum.

“Akan kubawakan besok,” katanya. “Sekarang kita harus ke kelas.”

Jaemin berdiri lebih dulu, mengamati Renjun yang memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas selempang. Semua dilakukan begitu rapi dan cepat, isi tas Renjun terlihat beraturan dan tidak acak-acakan seperti miliknya. Begitu kawan barunya itu berdiri, Jaemin meraih sebelah tangannya, membuatnya bertaut satu sama lain tanpa menyilangkan jemari. Dilihatnya Renjun nampak terkejut dan mematung di tempat.

“Err … tanganmu.” Renjun mengangkat tangan mereka yang terjalin tanpa melepasnya.

“Aku kira kita ada kelas bersama hari ini?”

“Memang. Yang aku tanyakan, kenapa kau memegang tanganku?”

“Oh.” Jaemin berniat mengendurkan pegangannya, namun urung. Tangan Renjun nyaman digenggam; mungil, halus, dan hangat. Hanya pegangan tangan, bukan hal besar. “Tadi Chenle bilang dia biasa membantu untuk menunjukkan jalan?”

“Tapi dia tidak memegang tanganku seperti ini.”

“Lantas seperti apa?”

Renjun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaemin, menelusupkannya ke dalam saku kemudian ia mengembuskan napas cukup keras. “Kau tidak harus memegang tanganku, dengan cara seperti apapun.”

“Aku tidak mau kau salah masuk ke toilet _lagi,_ Daredevil.”

Renjun mengerjapkan mata sebelum mendorong bahu Jaemin dengan gerakan setengah serius. “Aku tidak sengaja.” Rona pucuk hidung Renjun kembali berubah menyerupai milik rusa santa, kali ini warnanya hingga ke bulatan pipi.

“Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Aku akan pakai tongkatku, kau jalan duluan saja, tidak apa-apa.”

“Kenapa begitu? Lebih baik jalan sama-sama.”

“Kau bisa … hm … memerhatikanku saja, jaga-jaga agar aku tidak salah masuk kelas.”

Jaemin menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, membuat ekspresi komikal yang lagi-lagi tak akan Renjun lihat tetapi ia tetap ingin melakukannya tanpa alasan. “Kau akan membuatku terlihat seperti penguntit.” Nomina terakhir dalam kalimatnya membuat Jaemin ingin tertawa sendiri, sebab seminggu terakhir ini ia memang berlagak seperti penguntit yang mengamati Renjun setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Renjun mengembuskan napas dramatik, “Baiklah.” Tangan itu kini melingkar di reluk sikunya dengan longgar. “Aku biasa memegang Chenle dan yang lainnya seperti ini ketika berjalan.”

“Tidak terlalu buruk juga.”

Alis Renjun bertaut, “Maksudnya?”

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“ _Ya,_ ”

“Aku serius,”

“Kau lupa kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran?”

Jaemin menyengih pada kalimat Renjun kemudian  memulai langkah pertamanya keluar dari selasar kafetaria, berjalan dengan tidak tergesa. Kelasnya masih lama. “Tidak buruk juga kalau kau berpegangan seperti ini, begitu maksudku.”

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan cuma berpegangan, bukan memukulmu pakai tongkat.”

“Kau pernah melakukannya?”

“Apa?”

“Memukul orang pakai tongkat?”

“Hanya orang-orang menyebalkan.” Ketika Renjun tersenyum, gigi taringnya mengintip.

“Haruskah aku waspada?”

“Aku bercanda. Aku tidak pernah memukul orang pakai tongkat.”

“Aku sudah bisa menduganya.”

“Jadi, siapa namamu?”

“Kau tidak tahu?”

Renjun menggeleng. Jaemin tidak yakin jika ia tengah berkata jujur.

“Karen Page.”[5]

Renjun menengadah dan tertawa, “Oh tolong, kau tidak terdengar seperti Karen Page, bahkan jika ia terkena pilek.”

“Jadi bagaimana Karen Page terdengar, Daredevil?”

“Hentikan,” Renjun terkikik sebelum menyambung, “Namaku bukan Daredevil.”

“Tentu saja, mana ada pahlawan super yang menyebutkan nama aslinya secara gratis.”

“Huang Renjun.” Katanya pendek. Jaemin sudah tahu.

“Na Jaemin.”

Mereka memasuki lobi, di perjalanan, Jaemin berhenti untuk mencuci tangan di toilet lantai satu. Kemudian mereka menaiki lift hingga ke lantai empat, tangan Renjun masih melingkar di lengannya dan perlu Jaemin akui bahwa ini sedikit menyenangkan. Di luar dugaannya juga, Renjun cukup banyak berbicara tentang beragam hal—sebagian besar tentang Jeno dan Donghyuck. Mendengar kisah teman-teman baiknya lewat mulut orang lain memang menghadirkan sensasi berbeda, ada banyak sisi yang rupanya belum ia lihat.

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan Jeno melintas di pikirannya, “Kenapa mereka tidak diperkenalkan dari dulu?” setidaknya kejadian di bus tempo hari tidak akan terjadi.

Ruangan kelas mirip seperti ruangan pentas dengan tempat duduk yang berundak-undak, hanya saja jauh lebih kecil. Posisi kursi dibuat setengah melingkar dengan tujuan agar diskusi dalam kelas lebih terfokus. Kali ini suasananya tidak terlalu padat, tak seperti minggu lalu saat ia dan Mark datang di jam mepet. Sebenarnya Jaemin telah mengikuti kelas bahasa Jerman di jadwal lain dengan dosen lain, namun terdapat kesalahan pada laman kontrak kuliahnya sehingga ia harus mutasi ke kelas Mark. Ia terbiasa duduk di barisan tengah, bagian yang paling tak terperhatikan sehingga tak ada seorangpun—kecuali rekan di sampingmu—yang akan tahu kalau kau menguap seperti Kuda Nil di tengah-tengah kuliah.

Saat mendapati Renjun di kelas barunya, Jaemin mulai percaya bahwa takdir itu memang ada. Ia hendak duduk di bagian tengah, namun diurungkannya dan malah mengambil kursi jajaran ketiga sembari menyeret Mark. Saat itu ia tidak menguap ataupun memejamkan mata melebihi dua kejap, tidak juga memerhatikan materi dari dosen barunya. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyapa Renjun dan melibatkannya dalam obrolan-obrolan kecil sekaligus menyelipkan permintaan maaf.

 

Renjun mengatakan pada Jaemin bahwa ia akan mengambil tempat duduk paling depan karena ia perlu merekam isi materi, terlebih _braille note-_ nya sedang istirahat sekarang. Ia mengizinkan Jaemin untuk mengambil tempat duduk yang berbeda dan tidak perlu keluar kelas bersama-sama karena Kun berjanji untuk menjemputnya hari ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaemin mengambil tempat duduk di barisan depan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Renjun hingga mereka kembali duduk bersisian.

Renjun sedikit tergagap ketika bahu mereka bertubrukan. “Kau mau duduk di depan?” tanyanya tak percaya.

“Aku khawatir jika kau duduk sendirian,”

Renjun terdengar merutuk di bawah napasnya, gelombang panik merongrong dada Jaemin. _Apa aku melakukan kesalahan bahkan sebelum meminta maaf atas yang kemarin?_

“Ah, sori.” Kata Renjun lebih dulu.

Jaemin tertegun, “Eh?”

“Aaah … aku hampir melakukannya lagi,” Dua siku Renjun bertelekan di atas meja, telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Desau napasnya terdengar gelisah seperti dilanda stress. “Aku bahkan belum minta maaf untuk perlakuanku di bus waktu itu dan aku hampir bersikap kurang ajar lagi.”

“Renjun- _ssi_ … apa kau benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang?”

“Hah?” Renjun menoleh, tetapi arah matanya meleset menuju kusen jendela. Jaemin mencondongkan tubuh agar manik matanya sejajar dengan milik Renjun.

“Membaca pikiran orang.”

“Jaemin- _ssi,_ kau tidak serius ‘kan?” raut wajah Renjun campur baur dengan beragam emosi; stres, tergelitik, dan bingung.

“Aku serius.”

“Tentu saja tidak!”

“Tapi, barusan …” Jaemin menutup mulutnya sendiri, tidak mungkin Renjun benar-benar membaca pikirannya ‘kan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan hal persis seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sebelum itu. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya, Jaemin akhirnya meluncurkan permintaan maaf yang ditanggapi Renjun dengan alis mengerut.

“Kenapa kau minta maaf?” tanya Renjun.

“Karena bahkan … waktu itu aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung? Dan kali ini juga, iya ‘kan?”

Renjun mengangguk kemudian menggeleng cepat, “Tidak, tidak. Aku rasa aku yang terlalu sensitif.”

“Ei, tidak. Aku yang tidak sensitif.” Jaemin menyentuh pundak Renjun, lalu menariknya kembali. “Tuh ‘kan, aku melakukannya lagi. Asal pegang-pegang.”

“Yang itu aku setuju.”

“ _Ya,”_ Jaemin tersenyum kecil.

“Wajar saja jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tersinggung, dari yang kuamati, kau belum pernah berbicara dengan orang-orang sepertiku.”

“Memang belum pernah, tapi sekarang sudah. Kau yang pertama.”

Renjun berdeham, sebelum bicara ia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah, “Aku mau tanya sesuatu,”

“Silakan,”

“Saat—“ kalimat Renjun terpotong kelotak sepatu yang membuat seisi ruangan mendadak tenang, diikuti dengan debam kertas-kertas yang ditumpuk di atas meja paling depan.

Dosen bahasa Jerman Jaemin yang baru adalah seorang wanita di usia empat puluh, berkebangsaan Belanda tetapi fasih berbahasa Jerman dan Korea. Mahasiswanya biasa memanggil ia dengan sebutan Mrs. Reneè. Ketika mengajar, ia nyaris tidak pernah membawa apa-apa selain _laptop_ dan tubuhnya sendiri namun kali ini ia membawa satu pak kertas hasil fotokopi bersamanya.

“Seperti yang saya jelaskan di awal perkuliahan, untuk pertemuan keenam dan seterusnya, Anda melakukan presentasi mengenai topik pembelajaran di jenjang A2.” Mendengar kalimat itu, isi kelas kembali riuh.

“Terdapat dua belas topik yang akan dibagi untuk beberapa kelompok. Ada dua kelompok yang kalian punya; kelompok presentasi dan kelompok makalah.

Kelompok makalah terdiri dari dua orang, dan kelompok presentasi terdiri dari delapan orang. Artinya satu kelompok presentasi akan terdiri dari empat kelompok makalah. Dari delapan orang tersebut, kalian harus memilih dua perwakilan untuk mempresentasikan materi.”

Jaemin mengernyitkan alis, tugas ini membuatnya bingung. Di sampingnya, Renjun hanya menopang dagu.

Mrs. Reneè menembak nama secara acak untuk satu kelompok, menyebutnya entah berdasar apa. Jaemin, Renjun, dan Mark berada dalam satu kelompok bersama lima orang lainnya termasuk teman sekelas Mark, Huang Xuxi yang sedari awal mengontrak jadwal di kelas Mrs. Reneè. Baik Mark maupun Xuxi sedang tidak ada di tempat karena dispensasi pekan olahraga, mereka berada di tim basket fakultas teknik.

Dua orang mahasiswa membagi-bagikan lembar _CEFR_ [6]sebagai panduan, juga beberapa daftar buku referensi yang bisa mereka gunakan. Melihat halaman pertama saja sudah membikin Jaemin ragu jika ia benar-benar bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Kelas Mrs. Reneè benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan kelas yang sebelumnya ia ikuti; lebih cepat, lebih menegangkan, dan lebih banyak tugas.

Jaemin melihat sekeliling, seisi kelas sibuk berdiskusi. Para _note-taker_ yang duduk satu deret dengannya tengah menjelaskan isi tugas menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Ia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi Mark sebuah pesan.

 

hyung, cintaku~  
  
hari ini ada pembagian kelompok untuk tugas pertama kita  
  
kau dan aku berada di satu kelompok  
  
  
  
tapi kelompoknya akan dipecah lagi per dua orang  
  
dan aku ingin meninggalkanmu  
  
Jaemin, kau pengkhianat  
  
kita berdua idiot, akui saja. Jika kita ada di satu kelompok, kau akan mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku jamin.  
  
kau bisa sekelompok dengan Xuxi hyung  
  
dia di tim kita juga  
  
Oh, God.  
  
Jaemin ...   
  
Xuxi itu sama bodohnya denganku  
  
bahasa Korea saja belepotan  
  
if you never try you'll never know  
  
jangan mengutip lirik coldplay di saat begini  
  
ini masalah efisiensi sih, hyung  
  
kalian kan satu kelas, satu klub juga  
  
aku dan Renjun satu arah ketika pulang  
  
mutualisme   
  
jadi semua ini soal Renjun  
  
  
  
Ok, Jaemin  
  
sampai sini saja pertemanan kita  
  
  
  
sayonara, hyung!  


 

 

 

 

Mrs. Reneè menjadikan diskusi perdana kelompok sebagai agenda kelas hari ini. Jaemin berdiri dari kursinya dan pandangannya menjelajahi ruangan, seorang lelaki berambut keriting dengan badan sedikit gemuk berteriak, “Kelompok sufiks dan reduplikasi! Sufiks dan reduplikasi!”

Jaemin melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, memandang lelaki tadi sembari balas berteriak, “Hei! Sufiks dan reduplikasi?” tanyanya. Lelaki itu mengangguk. “Diskusi di sebelah sana?” tanya Jaemin lagi.

“Iya! Ayo kumpul!” serunya lagi.

Jaemin kembali duduk, menjejalkan diktat dan lembar fotokopinya ke dalam tas kemudian menepuk pundak Renjun pelan. “Kelompok kita mau diskusi di bangku atas,”

“Oh? Oke, sebentar.”

Renjun beringsut keluar dari deret bangku, Jaemin kontan berdiri di sampingnya dan membiarkan tangan Renjun meraih lekuk sikunya. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan perlahan. Jaemin menyukai kegiatannya; ia suka ketika seseorang mengandalkannya.

Setibanya di deret bangku kelompoknya, Jaemin disambut wajah-wajah asing yang memandangnya dengan aneh. Sebenarnya bukan pada Jaemin, namun Renjun. Tatapan yang diberikan mereka menyiratkan rasa penasaran, sangsi, dan bingung. Barangkali yang berkelindan di pikiran mereka adalah: bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bekerja bersama orang yang bahkan tak bisa membaca alfabet reguler?

“Hai, kelompok sufiks dan reduplikasi?” Renjun tersenyum, nada bicaranya begitu ramah. Jaemin sedikit terperanjat, tidak menyangka bahwa Renjun akan menyapa mereka lebih dulu.

“Y-ya! Silakan duduk!”

Jaemin membantu Renjun untuk duduk, pertolongannya kali ini tak ditampik. Mereka kembali duduk bersisian, memperkenalkan diri masing-masing pada teman baru mereka. Empat orang tersebut berasal dari departemen teknik industri, satu fakultas dengan Jaemin tapi tak ada satupun yang dikenalnya. Jaemin menyampaikan kabar Mark dan Xuxi yang tidak hadir di pertemuan perdana mereka karena pertandingan basket—dan rupanya kabar ini sudah mereka ketahui sebelumnya. Keuntungan menjadi orang populer, memang.

Tanpa diduganya, Renjun mendominasi percakapan lebih sering ketimbang kawannya yang lain. Ia menjelaskan konsep yang dipikirkannya begitu mendengar topik yang akan dibahas, meminta pendapat, memberikan saran, melontarkan lelucon—yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diserap menjadi tawa—dan kadang-kadang membicarakan hal-hal di luar itu.

Kesangsian yang dimiliki teman sekelompoknya perlahan memudar bahkan sekarang nampak lenyap tanpa sisa. Ketika membagi kelompok untuk makalah, Jaemin buru-buru menyela dan mengklaim bahwa dia akan berada satu kelompok dengan Renjun, berdasar pada jalan pulang yang searah dan nyawa _braille note_ Renjun bergantung padanya.

Tidak ada yang protes, bahkan Renjun memujinya penuh pertimbangan. Untung saja kemampuan membaca pikiran itu hanya candaan. Jika memang benar ia bisa mengajuk hati Jaemin, rasa penasarannya yang besar terhadap Renjun bisa-bisa ketahuan.

Diskusi selesai pukul tiga, mereka membagi tugas masing-masing dan sepakat untuk menyetorkannya tiap minggu.  Kelas berangsur-angsur kosong, setiap orang mulai meninggalkan kelas termasuk teman satu kelompok mereka. Jaemin lekas membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengecek ponsel, satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Mark disusul dengan daftar pesan yang menanyakan bagaimana diskusi berlangsung. Jaemin akan membalasnya nanti, begitu sampai di rumah.

Tiba-tiba Renjun menyodorkan _iPad_ -nya di hadapan wajah Jaemin.

“Bantu aku.”  Katanya pendek.

“Bantu apa?”

“Fotokan _hand out_ ini, supaya bisa kubaca di rumah. Aku akan pakai _braille display-_ ku yang lama.”

Jaemin menurut, lembar CEFR itu difotonya satu persatu dengan posisi lanskap. Ia baru tahu kalau kaum tuna-netra juga bisa menggunakan _iPad,_ tapi tentu pemikiran itu hanya ia simpan dalam hati dan tak akan ia biarkan kabur melalui mulutnya yang asal. Jaemin akan membuka laman internet dan mencari informasi di sana, belajar mengenal dunia Renjun tanpa harus bertanya padanya.

“Renjun- _ssi,”_ panggil Jaemin, mata masih terpaku pada layar. “Apa kau pulang naik bus hari ini?”

“Tidak.”

“Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga tidak naik bus. Mau pulang bersama?”

Renjun menggeleng, “Tidak, Kun _ge_ mau jemput.”

Alis Jaemin turun, “Kun _ge_?”

“Namanya Kun. _Ge_ itu panggilan seperti _hyung_ dalam bahasa Cina _._ Aku dari Cina, apa aku lupa bilang ya?”

Semua itu kini menjelaskan kenapa logat bahasa Korea Renjun terdengar sedikit aneh.

“Dia lelaki berambut cokelat yang ada di _wallpaper iPadku_ dan yang rambutnya kemerahan itu kakak kandungku. Aku tidak tahu sih jika rambut mereka memang benar diwarnai begitu.”

Jaemin kembali ke menu depan, terdapat potret Renjun bersama seorang lelaki berambut cokelat kemerahan tengah tersenyum lebar hingga gigi mereka nampak juga lelaki yang perawakannya lebih tegap, dengan rambut cokelat gelap. Rupa lelaki itu pernah dilihatnya di suatu tempat, Jaemin memicingkan mata, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

“Ah—“ Dia yang menemani Renjun mengantri waktu itu.

“Kenapa?”

“Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa.”

“Kau merasa mengenalnya, ya?”

“Eh?“

“Kau … sadar kalau kita bertemu hampir tiap hari ‘kan?” tanya Renjun.

Jaemin mereguk ludah, tidak mengerti kenapa Renjun mengetahuinya. Kini ia merasa seperti kancil yang kepergok mencuri mentimun.

“Kau membenciku?”

Pertanyaan Renjun membuat matanya terbeliak, mengapa ia berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Pikir Jaemin.

“Benci?”

“Atau … menganggapku menyebalkan?” Renjun mengedik, nampak tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. “Aku sering dibilang begitu.”

“Bagaimana kautahu?”

“Kalau kau selalu ada di sekitarku?”

“Ya,”

Alih-alih menjawab, Renjun berdiri, mengalungkan tasnya di bahu dan berjingkat dari tempat duduk. Jaemin mengikutinya dengan tergesa hingga ia nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri.

“Renjun- _ssi,_ ” panggil Jaemin.

“Kau sudah selesai?”

“Dua lembar lagi.” Jaemin buru-buru memotret dua lembar terakhir halaman CEFR dan mengembalikan _iPad_ ke tangan Renjun seraya berdiri.

“Bisakah kau mengantarku sampai lapangan parkir? Aku jelaskan soal yang tadi sambil jalan.”

Jaemin bergeming, termangu karena kali ini Renjun yang menawarinya kesempatan untuk pulang bersama—meskipun, tidak juga _sih._

“Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan—“

“Aku mau!”

Renjun memegang dada, matanya membulat karena Jaemin berteriak di depan wajahnya. Sejurus kemudian ia tertawa rikuh, “Kau tidak harus teriak-teriak, aku tidak tuli.”

“Sori, aku … uh … bersemangat?”

“Untuk?”

“Mengantarmu pulang.”

“Kau hanya mengantarku sampai lapangan parkir.”

“Tetap saja …”

Renjun meletakkan jemari dan telunjuk di dagu, bola matanya bergerak menuju langit-langit seperti tengah menimang-nimang sesuatu. “Ah … kini aku ingat kalau Donghyuck pernah cerita soal temannya yang bermulut manis, pasti itu kau.”

“Sungguh? Aku tidak percaya dia memujiku.”

“Dia mengatakan itu sebagai hinaan sih.”

Jaemin memijat batang hidungnya, menghentikan migren yang mungkin bisa menjalari kepalanya. Semula ia pikir Renjun tidak akan banyak bicara, sejenis orang yang biasa kau jumpai di sudut ruangan ketika pesta dimulai, menegak limun sendirian tanpa usaha untuk membaur dengan kerumunan. Nyatanya, jauh, jauh, sangat jauh dari itu. Ia tidak membencinya, Jaemin menyukai kejutan; Jaemin menyukai Renjun yang tidak sesuai dugaan.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat parkir, mereka mencangkelkan tangan satu sama lain—seperti sebelumnya—dan berdebat mengenai siapa yang benar-benar bersalah atau siapa yang benar-benar kurang ajar dalam kejadian di bus waktu itu. Topik itu tak kunjung selesai, jadi Jaemin menanyakan hal yang ingin dikatakan Renjun sesaat sebelum kelas dimulai.

“Aku mau tanya soal yang tadi itu. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku padahal kita bertemu lagi untuk… beberapa kali.”

“Aku takut saja _sih,”_

“Takut kenapa?”

“Karena aku pikir kau akan sebal jika bertemu denganku lagi, sama sepertimu yang bepikir kalau aku membencimu,”

Renjun mengembuskan napas keras, “Kenapa ini terdengar konyol sekali.”

“Aku malah berpikir ini terdengar seperti cerita-cerita drama televisi. Isi pikiran kita kok bisa sama?”

“Drama yang konyol,”

“Tapi tidak buruk, ‘kan?”

“Tidak sama sekali.”

“Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan itu?”

“Itu?”

“Soal kenapa kau tahu bahwa aku ada di sekitarmu?”

“Oh, itu …” Renjun menggigit kemudian mengisap-isap bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Sebelum kujelaskan, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggapku aneh atau menyeramkan, oke?”

“O…ke?”

“Aku bisa mencium bau parfum yang kaupakai. Baunya agak ... berbeda? Tidak buruk, wangi malah. Tapi ya ... baunya agak unik, aku sedikit menyukainya. Jadi, aku bisa mengingatnya.”

Penjelasan Renjun putus-putus, kosakatanya dipilih dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia tiba-tiba ingin mengendus lehernya sendiri tempat ia menyemprotkan parfum tiap pagi. Aroma tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat, dia tidak pernah keluar dari rumah seperti orang yang habis mandi bunga. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengomentari atau mungkin menyadari jika ia menggunakan wewangian. Hansol—seniornya di klub badminton—menyebut wanginya mirip pelembut pakaian. Dia pun hanya menjadikan semprotan parfum itu sebagai rutinitas pasca mandi, tidak lebih. Dan kini, Renjun mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mengenalinya berkat parfum itu—dan menyukai baunya— sebuah sanjungan yang luar biasa.

“Jaemin- _ssi?”_ Renjun menarik tangannya.

“Ya?”

“Kau masih di situ?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Kalau begitu katakanlah sesuatu,” Renjun tertawa kecil, “Kau membuatku takut.”

“Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa,”

“Aku sudah bilang barusan, kalau kau menganggapnya aneh dan menyeramkan, tidak apa-apa.”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku terkesan, itu keren!”

“Oh ya?” Renjun memicingkan mata, nada bicaranya terdengar ragu.

“Bau parfumku mirip pelembut pakaian katanya, jadi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa benar-benar menyebutnya 'parfum'. Makanya, aku terkesan.”

“Bau pelembut pakaian tidak seperti itu,” tukas Renjun.

“Parfum ini dibelikan ibuku, tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa dengan baunya. Jadi, tidak pernah kuganti.”

"Baunya cocok untukmu kok, tidak usah diganti."

“Cocok?” Jaemin memandangnya heran. "Atas dasar apa?"

“ _Feeling?_ ” Tawa kecil hadir di akhir kalimat Renjun. Terpelecat begitu saja di antara balok-balok gigi putihnya. 

“Kau pakai parfum juga?”

“Tidak, baunya akan mengganggu sensor penciumanku," Renjun mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan tombol, sebuah pemandangan yang tak biasa dilihat Jaemin di era sekarang. Bentuknya mirip dengan ponsel pertama yang digunakan Ayahnya sepuluh tahun silam, dengan layar kecil, tombol berwarna-warni, dan bentuk yang begitu mungil; hanya sebesar kepalan tangan. "Aku pakai ponsel begini karena layar sentuh tidak berfungsi baik untuk orang sepertiku, dan yah, _braille note_ -ku sekarat," Renjun menjelaskan seolah bisa menebak isi kepala Jaemin. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. 

“Oh iya jadi … soal barang ajaibmu itu—“

“ _Braille note.”_ Renjun mengoreksi.

“Oke, _braille note._ Aku akan melanjutkannya besok, uh … kau ada kelas dari jam berapa dan sampai jam berapa?”

“Jam sepuluh sampai jam tiga, seperti hari ini.”

“Ah … aku ada kelas dari jam sembilan baru selesai pukul empat.”

“Bertemu di kafetaria saja, bagaimana?”

“Fakultasmu?”

“Aku tidak keberatan kalau aku yang harus mendatangi tempatmu, toh aku yang butuh bantuan.”

“Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku saja, lagipula gedung fakultasmu dekat dengan gerbang keluar begini.”

Renjun menggeleng sembari tersenyum. “Baiklah, itu lebih memudahkanku.”

Jaemin mengangguk, langkahnya dibelokkan menuju lapangan parkir di bagian selatan gedung. Renjun menempelkan ponsel di telinga kiri menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, merutuk beberapa kali sebab lelaki bernama Kun itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. “Apa kau tahu warna mobil atau plat nomornya?”

“Plat nomornya aku tidak tahu, tapi jenis mobilnya volkswagen beetle 73 warna merah.”

“Eeh?!” Jaemin tak sadar kakinya sekejap meninggalkan tanah karena melompat. “Benar-benar seri 73?”

Renjun mengangkat bahu, “Dia dan Winwin _ge—_ kakakku—bilang begitu. Tapi sepertinya memang benar-benar mobil lama, mesinnya sering _ngadat_ kalau dipakai bepergian jauh.”

“Mobil itu keren sekali! Bahkan beberapa orang pilih meninggalkannya di garasi agar tidak cepat rusak.”

 “Kun _ge_ mewarisi itu dari kakeknya sewaktu masih dalam bentuk rongsokan, entah berapa dana yang dia habiskan untuk membuat rodanya berputar kembali. _Classy lifestyle,_ kalau kata kakakku.”

“Aaah, kau membuatku iri, Renjun- _ssi.”_

Renjun menelepon Kun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih tak tersambung. “Iri kenapa?”

“Kau pulang naik VW beetle! Keluaran 73 pula.”

“Aku memikirkan ini dari tadi uh …” Renjun mengusap poninya menjauhi alis, “bisakah kau menanggalkan _ssi?_ Kita seumur ‘kan?”

“Sepertinya? Kukira kau adiknya Jisung.”

“ _Ya,_ aku akan memukulmu pakai tongkat.”

Jaemin mengambil langkah mundur tetapi lupa bahwa tangannya tercangkel pada Renjun, sehingga pemuda bertubuh kecil itu ikut terseret. “Sori, sori, aku bercanda!”

“Kalau kau mau nebeng pulang dan naik mobil Kun _ge,_ tinggal bilang saja. Dia baik kok.”

“Ah, tidak … hari ini dan seterusnya aku pulang naik skuter, lebih efisien ketimbang naik bus.”

“Jadi kita tidak akan bertemu di bus lagi ya, sepertinya?” tanya Renjun.

“Uh-huh, tapi bagian belakang skuterku selalu kosong kok, kau bisa menumpang kapan saja.” Jaemin melengkungkan senyum lebar yang membuat sudut matanya berkerut-kerut.

“Oke, akan kuingat-ingat undangannya. Sekarang, tolong aku mencari mobil Kun _ge._ Cuma kau yang bisa diandalkan sekarang.”

“Aaah, kau membuatku tersanjung.”

Renjun menyikut pinggangnya, “Hanya karena kau punya mata.”

Begitu sampai di lapangan parkir, Jaemin melihat sekeliling, mencari mobil kodok berwarna merah sementara Renjun masih berusaha menghubungi Kun. Selang lima menit, Jaemin menemukannya terparkir di bawah pohon ceri yang tengah meranggas. Hanya itu satu-satunya Volkswagen beetle di tempat ini, dan hanya mobil itu pula yang warnanya paling mentereng.

Jaemin menuntun Renjun berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut, sesaat mengintip melalui jendela mobil untuk melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur di balik kemudi. Tidak salah lagi, pikir Jaemin.

“Kurasa ini mobilnya. Pemiliknya sedang tidur.” kata Jaemin.

“Kun _ge_!” Renjun mengetuk kaca mobil keras-keras. “Kun _ge_! Buka pintunya!” Lelaki yang terngah tertidur di balik kemudi kontan terbangun dan menegakkan tubuh. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia membuka kunci pintu, membiarkan Renjun masuk.

“Kau tertidur lagi?”

“Hanya sebentar. Semalam aku begadang nonton film.”

“Ah, sudah kuduga… kalau begadang terus, kau bisa pendek umur.” Renjun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi ruang pada Jaemin agar ia bisa melihat Kun. “Kun _ge_ , ini Na Jaemin temanku di kelas bahasa jerman.”

Kun menyeka air liur di sudut bibir, menganggukkan kepalanya yang berat sembari mengulas senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengantar Renjun.

“Jaemin, terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku hari ini.”

“Sama-sama, sampai ketemu besok, Renjun- _ssi!_ ”

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak pakai _ssi_ ," Renjun mengernyitkan alis sebelum tersenyum dan menutup pintu. Ia melongok ke luar jendela mobil saat Kun memutar kunci dan derum mesin mobil mulai menyala, “Sampai ketemu besok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4Daerdevil adalah karakter superhero buta dari komik Marvel[return to text]  
> 5Kekasih Daredevil[return to text]  
> 6CEFR adalah kependekan dari _Common European Framework of Reference_ berisikan rancangan pembelajaran bahasa atau bisa dibilang mirip silabus juga. Di sini Jaemin dan Renjun menggunakannya sebagai rujukan materi yang mereka ambil sebagai bahan tugas. [return to text]
> 
>  **P.S**  
>  untuk yang penasaran bentukan seri _braille note_ yang dipakai Renjun,
> 
> untuk bagian luar(+ _case_ dan _perkins keyboard_ ) [di sini](https://store.humanware.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/1800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/b/r/braillenote_touch_angle_carrying_case_open_keyboard-2_2.jpg) dan untuk bentuk sebenarnya [di sini](https://store.humanware.com/media/catalog/product/cache/3/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/r/braillenote_touch_angle-google1.jpg)
> 
> sedangkan untuk  _braille display_ lama-nya yang seperti [ini](https://cdn.irie-at.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/brailliant-14.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, hai!  
>  Sori karena updat-nya ngaret banget. There's few stuffs happened irl hhhh ;;;; Saya panjangin, nggak jadi 5 bagian karena kebiasaan jelek saya buat manjangin plot kumat lagi. Heuheu terus apa ya, oh iya, ini skuter yang dipakai Jaemin ini rujukannya skuter a.k.a sepeda motor seperti v*spa ya, kali aja ada yang salah paham bayangin dia gesor gesor pakai skuter Po teletubies. /dibuang. Sampai jumpa di _update_ selanjutnya!!   
> 

“Kau menggunakan _braille display_ lamamu? Yang biasanya mana?” pertanyaan Sicheng membuat bulu kuduk Renjun meremang. Ia terlalu asyik dengan catatannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sicheng telah membuka pintu depan, membuka lemari es, dan menatapnya ganjil—barangkali.

“Renjun?” panggil Sicheng.

“Aku tidak dengar kau datang,” Renjun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, berharap sifat pelupa Sicheng mendadak kambuh. “Tumben pulang jam segini…”

“Tumben apanya, ini sudah jam lima.”

“Oh …”

“Jadi, _braille note_ -mu mana?”

Renjun tak langsung menjawab, ujung kukunya berketak-ketak di atas meja. Gestur khas ketika sedang mencari-cari alasan.

“Kau tidak menjualnya untuk mentraktir gadis-gadis, ‘kan?” tanya Sicheng lagi. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menjelajah isi lemari es, mengambil sebotol besar air dingin yang kemudian diapitnya di antara lengan dan pinggang.

“Minum pakai gelas,” ujar Renjun saat ia mendengar suara tutup botol yang dibuka tanpa diikuti denting gelas. Ia tahu bahwa Sicheng hendak meminum air dingin langsung dari botolnya, kebiasaan buruk yang diasuhnya sedari kecil.

Sicheng mendengus tertahan, ia mengambil satu gelas dari kabinet dan menuang airnya hingga setengah penuh.

“Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan mi instan di atasnya.” Renjun berbohong meskipun tahu bahwa Sicheng tidak akan langsung menampik kehadiran Donghyuck di rumah mereka seumpama ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Suara tegukan Sicheng terhenti, “Mi instan … yang kuah?”

Meski sudah menduga pertanyaan bodoh ini akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya, tapi tetap saja membuat Renjun mengerutkan alis ketika benar-benar diucapkan.

“Iya, kuah. Rasa _seafood,_ kalau-kalau kau mau bertanya lebih lanjut.”

Sicheng kembali meneguk airnya hingga gelasnya kosong dan berakhir di sudut wastafel. “Oh … kau merusaknya,”

“Sedang coba kuperbaiki,”

“Iya, rusak ‘kan?”

“Tidak juga, layarnya masih menyala. Tapi mati lagi beberapa detik kemudian.”

Sicheng mendecakkan lidah, kemudian mengacak rambut Renjun hingga helainya beriap-riap. “Itu rusak namanya.”

“Aku sudah bilang, sedang coba kuperbaiki. Besok bisa jadi sudah betul lagi.”

“Jika rusak dan tidak bisa kembali seperti semula, kau akan menggunakan _braille display_ lamamu. Aku tidak akan membelikan yang baru,”

“Aih, _Ge._ Kau juga membeli separuhnya pakai uang _Ma_ dan _Pa_ , jangan besar kepala,”

Terkadang Sicheng bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan sekalipun apa yang dikatakannya selalu masuk akal. Tentu saja Renjun tidak akan merengek untuk dibelikan _braille note_ yang baru. Ia akan membayar utang-utang untuk kecerobohan Donghyuck dengan menggunakan _braille display_ lama yang tombol _keyboard_ -nya begitu keras ketika ditekan dan bunyinya nyaring. Masih syukur dia tidak terpaksa membawa mesin tik yang bobotnya mencapai enam pon.

“Aku bercanda, jangan pasang tampang seperti mau bunuh orang begitu dong,” Sicheng memendar tawa. “Kalau benar-benar rusak, nanti aku kirim _email_ ke layanan konsumen.”

“Mereka akan menggantinya?”

“Tidak yakin, ini ‘kan rusaknya bukan dari pihak perusahaan. Tapi setidaknya diberi potongan harga untuk biaya servis mungkin?”

“Memang _service center_ -nya ada di Korea?”

“Err … tidak. Ini buatan Amerika apa Kanada ya … nanti aku tanya Johnny deh,”

“Kata temanku, ini tidak terlalu gawat. Cuma kebasahan saja.”

“Temanmu yang mana? Kalian semua _technology idiots_.”

“Jaemin,”

“Baru dengar.”

“Temannya Jeno dan Hyuck, dia dari departemen komputer.”

“ _Okay,_ atur-atur saja lah.” Sicheng kembali mengacak rambut Renjun sebelum beranjak ke kamarnya.

Saat Renjun hendak kembali mencatat, Sicheng berteriak di ambang pintu, “Jangan lupa untuk traktir temanmu sesuatu!”

Sepuluh jemari Renjun mengambang di atas tombol-tombol _perkins keyboard._ Dia memang harus membalas budi untuk kebaikan Jaemin. Pertama, untuk membantunya di dalam bus. Kedua, untuk tidak menganggapnya menyebalkan. Terakhir, untuk kesediaannya memperbaiki _braille note_ Renjun—meski ia belum tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak. Setidaknya, Renjun harus mentraktirnya secangkir kopi.

Ia juga baru sadar bahwa nama Jaemin belum tersimpan di daftar kontaknya padahal itu adalah hal yang krusial. Bagaimana ia mengabari Jaemin mengenai pertemuannya esok hari? Atau minimalnya mengetahui posisi Jaemin ketika ia sudah tiba di kafetaria.

Renjun segera keluar dari jendela pemroses kata, menggunakan tombol _keyboard_ -nya sebagai navigasi untuk memasuki iMessage. Saat ia mengetik karakter pertama dari nama Donghyuck, _iPad_ -nya meringking lebih dulu. Nada deringnya asing, nomor baru yang tak dikenalnya.

Renjun memastikan tiap orang dalam daftar kontaknya memiliki nada dering yang berbeda-beda ketika menelepon. Khusus untuk yang sangat dekat, Renjun menggunakan lagu favorit mereka sebagai penanda. Untuk yang sekadar kenal—seperti teman sekelas, teman seminar, atau teman satu komunitas—Renjun akan menggunakan trek lagu star wars. Sedangkan untuk nomor asing, dia hanya menggunakan nada _default_ dari _iPad-_ nya.

Sebenarnya, ia lebih sering menerima panggilan telepon lewat ponsel uzurnya. Lebih praktis karena ia tidak memerlukan ekstensi semacam _braille display_ untuk menggunakannya. Tapi, barang itu memang sudah ketinggalan zaman. Nada dering poliponik terasa tidak relevan untuk orang seusianya.

Ketika ia menekan tombol spasi di _keyboard,_ dan mengaktifkan mode _speaker,_ suara gemeresak terdengar dari si penelepon.

“Halo?” Renjun memulai.

“O-oh, halo? Halo?”

Renjun menarik wajahnya mundur dari _iPad,_ “Jaemin?”

“Hei!” sahut Jaemin riang, Renjun tidak menduga semua ini. “Aku baru sadar kalau aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel atau _id-_ mu, jadi aku tanya Jeno barusan!”

Suara Jaemin terdengar beberapa kali lebih berat dan agak parau jika didengarkan melalui panggilan telepon. Atau mungkin saja ini efek dari kuah mi instan yang membanjiri _iPad_ nya tadi siang.

“Hai, aku juga baru mau tanya Donghyuck,” jawab Renjun.

“Oh iya, aku sudah menemukan komponennya dan mencari-cari sedikit info di internet. Sepertinya aku bisa membetulkan _braille note-_ mu.”

“Syukurlah,” Renjun bernapas lega, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis secara tak sadar. Ketika jeda cukup panjang hadir di antara mereka, Renjun berdeham lalu berkata, “Jadi … sampai ketemu besok?”

“Yep, sampai ketemu besok.”

Renjun bersiap menutup telepon, namun Jaemin menyelanya, “Renjun!”

“Ya?”

“Simpan nomorku ya!” lalu panggilan terputus.

Renjun bergeming selama beberapa saat. Panggilan dari Jaemin membuatnya kembali mengingat-ingat rangkaian kejadian dari minggu lalu hingga detik ini.

Masing-masing dari mereka sadar akan keberadaan satu sama lain, dan tak ada seorangpun yang punya nyali untuk menyapa lebih dulu. Sekalinya berkenalan secara resmi, malah langsung terasa seperti bertemu teman lama. Jaemin ramah dan enak diajak bicara, tak akan heran jika suatu hari nanti Renjun menemukan ratusan kontak di daftar teman Kakao Talk-nya.

Renjun mengetik nama ‘Jaemin Dep. Komputer’ di daftar kontaknya yang baru, ia memindahkan navigasi ke bagian nada dering dan termangu di sana. Ia hendak mengatur trek lagu utama star wars sebagai nada dering jika Jaemin menghubunginya, tetapi untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui, hal itu dirasa kurang pas.

Jaemin menyukai star wars—dari yang ia kuping beberapa hari lalu _plus_ teori-teori soal plot star wars yang ia lontarkan pada Mark saat itu—tapi Jaemin tidak terlalu asing untuk dikelompokkan dengan teman sekelas atau teman satu klubnya pun tidak terlalu dekat untuk dikelompokkan dengan Donghyuck dan Jeno.

Renjun menyimpan kontak Jaemin tanpa mengatur nada dering, kemudian ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Jaemin, imperial march atau qui-gon's noble end?  
  


Dua trek lagu star wars itu adalah favorit Renjun selain _theme song_ utama. Setidaknya, nada dering Jaemin masih berasal dari film star wars tapi dengan pilihan sendiri—jadi kadar status keakraban mereka lima puluh-lima puluh.

Tak lama, _iPad_ nya kembali berbunyi dan kali ini baris karakter sel _braille-_ nya naik, membentuk abjad-abjad dari isi pesan yang baru didapatnya dari Jaemin. Renjun merabanya dengan kedua tangan,

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Aku lebih suka Anakin and Padme  
  


Dasar _mellow._

Nada dering untuk Jaemin Dep. Komputer adalah trek lagu star wars: _Anakin and Padme_

*

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kafetaria fakultas, Renjun memiliki krisis percaya diri yang kedalamannya tak bisa diajuk. Tempat itu sangat berbeda dengan kantin-kantin yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Kafetaria fakultas musik tak hanya menghadirkan denting suara sendok dan gelas melainkan bunyi-bunyian yang tak seharusnya ada di meja makan—jerit sumbang terompet, gesekan biola yang menyayat hati, dan nyanyian-nyanyian dalam tenggorokan yang baru digelontori minyak dari gorengan.

Jika bukan karena Jeno dan Donghyuck yang merangkulnya lebih dulu, mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan memberengut karena lapar.

Dari dua sahabatnya itu, Renjun memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih banyak orang. Pertemanannya seperti tali yang saling menjalin, temannya Jeno dan Donghyuck adalah temannya juga begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan ialah yang mengenalkan Kun pada Ten dan Doyoung saat lelaki itu kelimpungan mencari flat baru di akhir tahun lalu, itu juga lantaran Renjun mengenal mereka lebih dulu lewat Jeno.

Sedikit-sedikit ia mengerti bagaimana cara bergaul dengan orang, bahkan tanpa harus dikenalkan oleh Jeno dan Donghyuck lebih dulu. Sederhana saja, selama mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik—dan tidak menunjuk kebutaannya sebagai faktor yang membuatnya terlihat beda dari orang kebanyakan—maka Renjun akan menerima mereka dengan mudah.

Barangkali, itu alasan kenapa posisi Jaemin masih mengambang di lingkaran pertemanannya. Pemuda itu jelas menganggapnya berbeda—karena buta—tetapi tak sekalipun Jaemin berbicara kepadanya dengan nada merendahkan, alih-alih penuh pertimbangan.

Seperti saat ia mengiriminya sebuah pesan, ketika Renjun mulai menyalin isi buku di meja kafetaria.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Nanti kau ke kafetaria dengan siapa?

Renjun tahu ke mana pertanyaan ini menjurus. Teman barunya itu mungkin khawatir kalau-kalau Renjun kesasar di fakultasnya sendiri lantaran dia tidak bisa melihat. Tapi, bisa saja tidak begitu.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Nanti kau ke kafetaria dengan siapa?  
  
Sendiri. Omong-omong, aku sudah ada di sini.  
  
di kursi kemarin

Pesan itu tak dibalas Jaemin, tetapi suara derap langkah dari kejauhan dan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Renjun engah bahwa ia sudah datang. Desau napas Jaemin yang pendek-pendek terdengar di belakangnya. Beberapa detik berselang, pemuda itu tak kunjung menyapa dan hanya bergeming di belakangnya.

Renjun meraba buku yang celentang di atas meja, membaca paragraf terakhir sebelum mengetiknya ke dalam _word processor._

“Jaemin?” panggilnya.

Di belakangnya, Jaemin terkaget-kaget sendiri. “H-hai, Renjun,”

“Di kursinya ada permen karet? Atau kotoran burung?”

“Eh? Eh?” Tangan Jaemin yang sudah hinggap di punggung kursi, terhenti.

“Karena kau tidak duduk,” Renjun menoleh, menengadah ke arah asal suara Jaemin. “Kukira ada apa di kursinya,”

“Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku tadi … cuma … melihatmu saja.”

Dahi Renjun mengerut, kenapa teman Jeno aneh sekali?

Jaemin menyeret tubuh bersama kursinya mendekat, menaruh tas yang terdengar berat di atas meja. “Jangan salah paham! Aku penasaran bagaimana kau membalas pesanku kemarin, padahal _iPad_ ‘kan tidak ada tombolnya.” Ia meniupkan aroma kopi dari mulutnya ketika bicara, seperti kemarin.

“Ada tombolnya kok, ini di tengah. Tapi tidak pernah kupakai juga sih …”

“Jadi … mana _braille note-_ mu?”

“Oh, iya,” Renjun menjangkau tas yang terganjur di atas meja, membuka resleting dan meraba-raba. _Braille note_ itu terselip di antara buku-buku dengan tebal kurang lebih setengah inci, Renjun menariknya keluar dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

“Itu, silakan.” Renjun menunjuk _braille note-_ nya dengan dagu, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, membaca teori _music analysis_ karena naga-naganya akan ada _quiz_ dadakan untuk kelas hari ini.

Jaemin terdengar meruyak tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak perkakas—ya, bunyinya masih Renjun ingat—dan mulai mengotak-atik _braille note-_ nya seolah sudah begitu akrab dengan alat itu. Padahal, baru kemarin ia tergagap-gagap sembari terus menggumam ‘Ooooh!’ berulang-ulang. Mengingat hal itu, Renjun mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang tak ia tutup-tutupi.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanya Jaemin.

Mata Renjun mengerjap, jemarinya kembali menjelajah permukaan buku. “Ini, di buku ini ada yang lucu.”

“Aku tidak bisa membaca huruf _braille_ tapi …” kalimat Jaemin menggantung, Renjun merasa tengah dipandangi dengan tatapan serius. “Aku yakin buku setebal itu bukan buku kumpulan lelucon,”

Bahu Renjun berkedik, “Memang bukan,”

Jaemin menggeser gelas jus Renjun menjauh bersama dengan kotak makan siangnya. Mendengar itu, alisnya terjinjing naik, “Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Menjauhkannya, kita tentu tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang,”

“Ah, kau benar-benar penuh perhitungan,”

Jaemin hanya tertawa mendengar komentarnya. Kemarin, saat kelas bahasa Jerman berlangsung, Renjun juga melontarkan komentar yang sama. Ia bersyukur karena Jaemin menariknya lebih dulu sebagai _partner_ , sebab tak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya dalam kelompok itu—bahkan perkenalannya dengan Mark pun hanya sebatas jabat tangan saja.

“Apa kau keberatan jika aku tidak mengajakmu bicara?” tanya Jaemin.

Renjun terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak,”

“Kau tahu, aku ini … yaah, tipe orang yang selalu kelewat serius ketika melakukan sesuatu,” dia menarik napas, “Jadi, kalau-kalau kau mengira aku mengabaikanmu atau apa, makanya kuberitahu sekarang.”

“ _Okay,”_ Renjun kembali mengetik sedang Jaemin menekuri pekerjaan barunya.

Di kelas pertamanya pagi ini, Jeno dan Donghyuck memberinya kuliah singkat mengenai pribadi Jaemin. Lagak persis sales yang menawarkan segala kelebihan dari sebuah produk, mengenyampingkan efek negatif dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah tidak ada. Donghyuck bahkan bercerita tentang insidennya ketika SMP, saat ia terjatuh dari arena _skate_ dan nyaris membuat lehernya mengalami trauma parah jika saja Jaemin tidak melakukan pertolongan pertama yang begitu menakjubkan. Terdengar penuh dusta tapi Renjun mempercayainya karena Jeno bersaksi atas itu.

Tapi, bagaimanapun kelihatannya, ini memang sebuah anomali.

Tidak biasanya mereka memuji-muji seseorang—bukan berarti mereka sering menjelekkan. Akan tetapi, seperti yang sudah-sudah, mereka hanya memperkenalkan orang satu sama lain dan sisanya biar semesta yang mengurus. Mendengar gelontoran puji-pujian yang diucapkan Jeno dan Donghyuck, Renjun hanya mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir, _oh, mereka sepertinya mau menjebakku dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan lagi._

Barangkali duo maniak sepak bola itu mau menciptakan adegan _plot twist_ terhebat sepanjang sejarah pertemanan mereka. Di mana Renjun termakan cerita muluk akan Jaemin dan di akhir nanti, Renjun akan kecewa karena Jaemin sama sekali tidak sama dengan apa yang dibayangkannya. Sebab, ia pernah dengar kalimat ini dari mulut Mark: Jaemin-ah, kau tidak boleh menyakiti hati para gadis lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu pakai raket kesayanganmu.

Renjun tidak mau terdengar hiperbolis hanya karena sebaris kalimat itu. Tapi, itulah yang ia lakukan selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Seumur hidupnya, Renjun tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis manapun. Cinta pertamanya adalah wali kelasnya ketika ia berada di kelas satu SMP, wanita berambut pendek sebahu dengan mata bulat yang dipayungi bulu mata lentik. Pemicunya datang secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya terjadi lantaran sang guru tersenyum begitu lembut saat Renjun mengajukan diri untuk menghapuskan papan tulis untuknya. Renjun tidak terlalu ingat.

Tiap kali gurunya tersenyum, jutaan kupu-kupu menabrak lambungnya. Rona merah muda akan berkumpul di wajahnya, menjalar hingga ke cuping telinga. Kadang-kadang, kedua telapak tangannya ikut berkeringat dan mendadak ia kesulitan bicara. Jatuh cinta rupanya menyesakkan. Namun, ketika ia melihat gurunya menggendong bayi sembari berjalan bersisian dengan seorang lelaki pada suatu sore, Renjun tahu bahwa patah hati jauh lebih menyiksa daripada itu.

Dan Jaemin, membuat berapa orang merasakan patah hati. Renjun telah menemukan saingan Jeno—sebab temannya yang satu itu juga sering menampik perasaan para gadis yang memujanya, tapi masih masuk akal karena Jeno memiliki pacar. Jaemin? Sepertinya tidak.

Erangan jengkel meretas keheningan di antara mereka secara tiba-tiba. Renjun menengok ke arah Jaemin, menunggu temannya menjelaskan situasi.

“Aku sudah memasangnya tetapi kenapa tidak mau menyala ya …” keluh Jaemin, ada bunyi tombol yang ia tekan beberapa kali.

Renjun beringsut, meminta _braille note_ nya pada Jaemin. “Biar kucoba, mungkin kau salah tekan.”

Biasanya akan ada suara yang menyambutnya begitu tombol _power_ ditekan, kali ini tidak terjadi apa-apa. “Apa layarnya menyala seperti kemarin?” tanya Renjun.

“Kali ini … bahkan tidak nyala sama sekali, aaah… apa yang kulakukan?”

Jaemin terdengar merutuk di bawah napasnya, Renjun bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menggaruk-garuk kulit kepalanya. _Well,_ hal ini membikin Renjun merasa tidak enak.

Jika _braille note-_ nya tetap rusak, bukan salah Jaemin. Namun sedikitnya Renjun bisa mengerti kenapa Jaemin lebih terdengar bersalah ketimbang Donghyuck kemarin sore, barangkali ia merasa tidak bisa menepati janjinya atau mempertanggungjawabkan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia berasal dari departemen elektro dan komputer, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui eksistensi _braille note_ ditambah lagi kali ini ia—merasa—telah menjadikan barang itu lebih rusak dari kemarin.

Jam istirahat hampir habis, Renjun tidak bisa membiarkan Jaemin kembali ke kelasnya dengan muka tertekuk karena kesalahan yang tak ia perbuat.

Ia mengulurkan tangan, berharap mendarat dengan tepat di pundak atau bahu Jaemin. Berniat memberikan tepukan sederhana seperti yang diberikan orang-orang padanya ketika sebuah tragedi terjadi. Alih-alih, yang dijumpainya malah sekumpulan helai rambut yang dengan mudahnya menyelip di sela jemari.

Ketika kepala Jaemin bergerak, Renjun menarik tangannya menjauh tetapi masih membiarkannya mengambang di antara udara.

“Maaf, tadinya aku mau menepuk bahumu,” kata Renjun.

Pergelangan tangan Renjun ditarik kemudian ia menemukan tangannya berada di bahu Jaemin. Renjun menepuknya tiga kali.

“Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi supaya kau merasa lebih baik.”

“Hah?” Alis Jaemin bertaut. “Harusnya aku yang mentraktirmu sesuatu, karena aku membuat _braille note_ mu semakin rusak.”

“Tapi kau sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke sini dan mencobanya, kan?”

“Dan tidak berhasil.”

“Itu bukan poin utamanya,”

“Itu poin utama kenapa aku datang ke sini,”

Jaemin masih terdengar kesal, Renjun enggan meladeninya. Setidaknya, ia sudah mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik. Akan tetapi, jika kebaikan yang ia tawarkan justru ditampik—yah, apa boleh buat. Salah-salah, ia malah semakin merusak _mood_ Jaemin.

Renjun mencabut kabel yang terkait di antara _braille display_ dan _iPad_ -nya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas bersamaan dengan _braille note-nya._ Ia akan minta tolong pada Johnny untuk mengurusi garansi dan perbaikannya, senior Sicheng yang satu itu bisa diandalkan.

“Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu juga,” kata Renjun sembari memanjangkan tongkat untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke kelas. "Soal ini, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaemin, Renjun berjalan keluar kafetaria. Ketika ia baru pergi beberapa langkah dari mejanya, beberapa orang—yang ia kenali sebagai teman satu kelas—menabraknya dan mengalungkan lengan mereka di pundak Renjun, mengajaknya kembali ke kelas sama-sama. Mereka bertanya kenapa ia membawa dua buah _braille display_ sekaligus, Renjun menjawabnya ringan, “Hanya kecelakaan kecil.”

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar Jaemin meneriakkan namanya. Langkahnya terhenti di tangga kedua. Renjun meminta teman-temannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu, ia akan segera menyusul, katanya.

“Apa tawaran itu masih berlaku?” tanya Jaemin, warna suaranya kini sudah lebih tenang.

“Tawaran apa?”

“Kopi?”

“Oh,” Renjun tercenung beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa lembut. “Ya, jika kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa.”

“Sepertinya aku memang butuh secangkir kopi setelah apa yang terjadi dan yang akan terjadi,”

“Yang akan terjadi?”

“Habis ini ada kelas metode pemrograman, otakku akan meleleh.”

“Pastikan otakmu jangan sampai luber keluar lubang telinga.”

 _“Lame,_ ” ejek Jaemin. “Tapi aku baru selesai pukul empat,”

“Aku bisa menunggu, cuma satu jam ‘kan?”

“Jeno dan Hyuck ikut juga?”

Renjun mengerutkan dahi, apa mungkin Jaemin merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka hanya pergi berdua?

“Kau mau mereka ikut?” timpal Renjun. “Mereka selesai latihan pukul lima sih,”

“Tidak, tidak, tidak!”

“Tadi kukira kau mau mereka ikut, sekarang kau terdengar begitu tidak  menginginkan kehadiran mereka,” gelak tawa mencuat dari bibirnya.

“Sst, ini rahasia kita,” bisik Jaemin, “Jangan bilang siapapun kalau aku sudah bosan melihat wajah mereka.”

Renjun tersenyum, menarik resleting imajiner dari bibirnya, ujung ke ujung. “Sip,”

“Kau tunggu di sini saja, nanti aku akan mengabarimu begitu kelasku selesai.”

Sebelum meninggalkan kafetaria, Jaemin melarikan tangannya ke pundak Renjun. Sentuhan itu begitu ringan, tanpa beban. Renjun selalu mengartikan gestur tersebut sebagai suatu hal sentimental; berkenaan dengan perasaan yang begitu dalam, cenderung sedih. Sebuah gerakan yang akan dilakukan dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan—seperti saat ia kehilangan pandangannya, atau yang baru-baru saja terjadi, saat Jaemin merasa mengacaukan _braille note_ Renjun. Akan tetapi, tepukan dari Jaemin justru terkesan biasa-biasa saja, tidak menyiratkan rasa prihatin yang biasa ia benci atau afeksi berlebihan.

Ini sebuah pernyataan resmi: Na Jaemin benar-benar mengambang di lingkaran pertemanannya. Sebab, ia melakukan banyak hal yang biasanya tak disukai Renjun, tetapi Jaemin membuat segalanya menjadi biasa-biasa saja.

*

“Tidak.”

“Tidak?”

“Kau sudah sinting ya?”

Jaemin menjengitkan alis, helm yang sudah dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan kini ia cangklongkan di ujung setang. Ia lantas berjalan ke hadapan Renjun, menatapnya dengan ganjil. “Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak naik bus lagi, ‘kan?” tanya Jaemin.

 _Oh._ Renjun luput akan itu. Barangkali karena ia biasa menemui Jaemin dalam bus hingga skuter itu ia lupakan. Meskipun begitu, naik skuter terdengar menyeramkan, ia juga belum tahu kemampuan menyetir Jaemin. Bisa jadi lebih parah dari Jeno yang doyan memutar arah di sembarang tempat, menurut Donghyuck. Ah, sekalipun Jaemin adalah pengendara yang andal, membonceng kendaraan roda dua adalah hal baru baginya.

“Aku belum pernah naik skuter atau kendaraan roda dua lainnya semenjak aku buta.”

“Aku juga tidak pernah berboncengan dengan orang buta,” cengirnya lebar. “Kurasa ini bisa jadi pengalaman baru bagi kita berdua.”

Pernyataan Jaemin ada benarnya juga kendati terdengar pongah. Renjun berjungkat-jungkit di tumitnya, mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan ia syukuri di akhir hari ini. “Kau punya lisensi mengemudi?”

“Punya lah,”

“Berapa rata-rata kecepatanmu saat mengendarai skuter?

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa, “Kau terlalu paranoid, RJ!” dia meraih kembali helm bulat yang tergantung di setang, mendorongnya ke tangan Renjun hingga pemuda itu terseret beberapa langkah ke belakang. “Percaya padaku.”

“Percaya padamu?” dengus Renjun. “Jaemin, kita baru kenal dua hari.” Dan dia sudah mencoba berlagak dengan menyematkan nama RJ pada Renjun seenak perutnya!

“Hitunganku delapan hari. Mungkin lebih dari itu, mengingat aku sering dengar tentangmu dari Jeno dan Hyuck.”

“Aku tidak pernah dengar soal kemampuan mengemudimu dari mereka.” Renjun berdecak kemudian meraba bagian bawah helm untuk menemukan sebuah kaitan tali. Terakhir kali ia memegang helm adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Saat ia masih gemar menyusuri pinggiran sungai Songhua hanya dengan menggunakan sepeda. Renjun sudah lupa bagaimana helm kelihatannya atau di manakah pengait itu berada. Ketika ia mulai merasa frustasi, Jaemin menarik helm itu kembali.

“Biar kubantu,” katanya. Sejurus kemudian, helm itu sudah menutup kepalanya. Kedua tali yang terganjur di sisi helm ditarik Jaemin hingga terdengar bunyi _klik._

“Tunggu sebentar,” Jaemin melepas ransel dari punggung, mencantolkannya di bagian depan skuter. Setelahnya, pemuda jangkung itu menarik tangan Renjun dan menuntunnya hingga ke samping jok penumpang.

“Jaemin,”

“Kau bisa, ini cuma skuter kok. Bukan naga terbang.”

Sebelah tangan Renjun yang bebas meraba-raba, satunya lagi masih dipegang Jaemin—menjaganya agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Renjun menarik napas, ketika ia cukup yakin, kakinya dibuka lebar hingga bokongnya mendarat di jok belakang. Kedua kaki Renjun kini berpijak di _footstep_.

“Kalau aku sampai terguling di jalan nanti, kau akan membayar semua biaya perawatanku di rumah sakit.”

“ _Ya,_ jangan khawatir. Kau aman bersamaku,”

Renjun mengerutkan hidung mendengar kata-kata Jaemin yang penuh percaya diri bak tokoh utama dalam novel petualangan yang sering ia baca. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia berkeluh kesah tentang _braille note_ yang gagal diperbaiki dan kelas terakhir yang bakal membuat otaknya meleleh. Kini, ia duduk dengan santai di jok depan, menaikkan standar dan memutar kunci skuter. Renjun menarik dua sisi sweter Jaemin, membuatnya menjadi bola dalam kepalan tangannya.

“Kau siap?” tanya Jaemin.

“Jangan ngebut!”

 

Mereka berkendara keluar kampus, melalui jalur arteri yang semrawut lantaran jam keluar kantor dan antrean kendaraan di depan lampu merah. Jaemin berbaris dengan pengendara roda dua lainnya di garis depan, hanya satu deret. Ia menurunkan dua kakinya ke tanah, memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan hingga terdengar bunyi _krek_ yang memuaskan. Langit masih berwarna agak biru meskipun jarum jam sudah berjingkat ke angka lima. Kembang pohon ceri yang berbaris di pinggir trotoar sudah ranggas berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan angin musim gugur sudah mulai menjamah Seoul.

Renjun mencondongkan tubuh, kini wajahnya kini sejajar dengan pundak Jaemin.  Aroma parfumnya yang serupa pelembut handuk itu kembali merongrong penciumannya.

“Eh, aku lupa tanya, kita mau ke mana?” teriak Jaemin, berlomba dengan suara deru kendaraan di jalan raya.

“Terserah kau saja!” seru Renjun.

“Bukannya kau yang mau traktir?”

“Tapi aku tidak tahu kau suka minum kopi seperti apa,”

“Kopi di mana-mana sama saja! Lampunya sebentar lagi hijau nih, ayo cepat putuskan!”

“Zero mile?”

“Kafe yang dekat toko papan _skate_ itu?”

“Sepertinya begitu? Kue dan puding di sana enak. Tapi aku tidak tahu soal kopinya.”

“Yang punya menu-menu terbatas itu?”

“Yap,”

“Oke, oke, kita ke sana saja!”

Jaemin kembali memacu skuter di jalan raya begitu lampu berganti ke warna hijau. Kedua tangan Renjun kembali mencengkram sweternya di kedua sisi.

Kafe itu baru saja buka sekitar empat bulan lalu, sekitar awal musim semi saat cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya. Tempat itu menjadi sangat terkenal setelah membuat beberapa menu spesial yang diproduksi dalam kuantiti terbatas, salah satunya puding coklat yang diidamkan Renjun lebih dari seminggu lalu. Khusus untuk _take away,_ mereka menyediakan loket khusus di bagian kanan bangunan. Lapangan parkirnya terdapat di bagian depan kafe, dibiarkan terbuka tanpa terpal. Dengung pembicaraan pelanggan yang ngalor-ngidul langsung menyergap begitu Renjun dan Jaemin menjejakkan kaki ke dalam kafe.

Renjun mencangkel lengan Jaemin, tak lama kemudian melepasnya kembali. Baru sadar bahwa mereka berada di kafe, bukan lingkungan studi, orang-orang bisa salah paham terhadap hubungan mereka berdua. Ia jarang memegang lengan orang selain keluarganya ketika berada di tempat umum. Paling banter dengan Donghyuck, Jeno atau Kun, itu juga lantaran yang dua terlalu bodo amat dengan pandangan publik sedang yang satu lagi penganut aliran _brother complex_ garis keras—kendati mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Jaemin meraih tangannya lagi, namun Renjun kembali menguraikannya. Ia malah mendorong bahu Jaemin, memberinya kode untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Dua pemuda itu beringsut menuju kursi di sudut ruangan yang belum sempat dibersihkan pelayan. Terdapat piring-piring kecil yang kotor karena noda cokelat dan krim, juga gelas-gelas kosong yang nampak lengket.

“Aku akan menaruh piring-piring ini dan memesan sesuatu,” kalimat Jaemin selang-seling dengan denting sendok dan piring. “Kau mau pesan apa?”

“Jus jeruk dan puding coklat, tanyakan apa mereka masih memilikinya,”

“Maksudmu … puding coklat yang hanya dibuat sepuluh _cup_ sehari?”

“Yep,”

Jaemin terkekeh, “Entahlah, aku tak yakin, Renjun.”

“Tidak ada salahnya mencoba?”

“Kalau pudingnya habis?”

“Ganti ke puding karamel saja,”

“ _Roger,_ ”

Renjun mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan dinding. Tas selempangnya ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi. Ponsel ditariknya dari saku celana, menekan tombol 2, dan melakukan panggilan telepon kepada Sicheng. Sang kakak mengangkatnya pada ringking keempat.

“Ada apa?” suara Sicheng terdengar malas dan tidak ada gairah. Kelas melelahkan di tempat magang lagi, pastinya.

“Aku pulang terlambat,”

“ _Ngapain_?”

“Kerja kelompok.”

“Serius atau bercanda?”

“Serius.”

“Kau pulang nanti bagaimana? Kerja kelompok di mana memangnya? Kenapa tidak di rumah kita saja sih?”

“Diantar temanku, kami kerja kelompok di Zero Mile, alasan tidak di rumah karena … _gege_ sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu?”

“Oh, ini si … siapa itu? Temannya Donghyuck dan Jeno?”

“Jaemin.”

“Jangan pulang terlalu larut.”

“Oke,”

“Kalau temanmu batal mengantar, pesan taksi atau telepon aku lagi, ya?”

“Baiklah, _ge._ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan aku sudah legal untuk minum arak.”

“Tapi kau membangunkanku di tengah malam dan merengek untuk dibelikan sebungkus keripik kentang lantaran tidak bisa tidur.”

“Itu cuma sekali dan bertahun-tahun lalu, demi Tuhan …”

“Tetap masuk daftar rekam jejakmu,” Sicheng terkekeh. “Ya sudah, pastikan uangmu cukup untuk mentraktir atau bersiap untuk cuci piring. Sampai ketemu di rumah.”

Renjun menutup telepon, menyelipkan ponselnya kembali dalam saku. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaemin sudah kembali dengan sebuah pinggan berisikan sepiring kecil puding, secangkir kopi, dan satu gelas jus jeruk. Aroma karamel menyambar hidung Renjun, alisnya turun.

“Mereka tidak memilikinya? Puding coklat itu?”

Jaemin menata semua pesanan di atas meja sebelum duduk di hadapan Renjun, abai pada bercak kopi yang menodai pelipir meja. “Jam segini pasti sudah habis lah,”

“Strategi _marketing_ mereka benar-benar bagus,”

Jaemin mengangkat bahu, “Atau licik,”

“Licik?”

Jaemin menarik kursi hingga tubuhnya lebih mudah condong ke hadapan Renjun, ia menutup satu sisi pipinya seraya berbisik, “Kau bayangkan saja, banyak orang yang mengantre untuk mendapatkan menu spesial itu, lalu ketika menu itu habis, si orang yang sudah lelah mengantre terpaksa membeli menu lain ketimbang pulang dengan tangan hampa. Mana harganya amit-amit, lagi!”

Renjun memicingkan mata, sembari memainkan ujung sedotan dengan telunjuk. “Tapi waktu itu kau mengantre juga untuk mendapatkan puding coklat,”

“Kapan?”

“Sewaktu aku mengantre tepat di belakangmu!”

“Oh! Itu aku cuma iseng tanya saja, tadinya aku mau beli _shortcake._ Eh, rupanya mereka masih punya satu lagi.”

Renjun mendengus sebal, “Dan aku mengantre bersama Kun _ge_ dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya lalu pulang dengan tangan hampa, hebat sekali.”

“Aku kan tidak tahu,” tawa Jaemin terpelecat begitu cepat. “Nanti kapan-kapan, kalau beruntung lagi, aku belikan deh.”

“Kalau begitu kau berhutang satu _cup_ puding, Tuan Na.”

“Tagih aku, siapa tahu lupa.”

“Oke,”

“Jadi bagaimana kesan pengalaman pertamamu naik skuter?”

Renjun mengangkat alis, sendok pudingnya beradu dengan permukaan piring. Ia menarik napas pendek sebelum tersenyum kikuk, “Aku pernah naik skuter sebelumnya, tahu.”

“Kau bilang tidak pernah!”

“Setelah aku buta, oke?”

“O-oh, jadi kau sebelumnya—”

“Aku bisa melihat, setidaknya sampai tahun ketiga belas atau empat belas dalam hidupku. Sisanya, kau tahu sendiri.” Renjun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan ketika ia merasa Jaemin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. “Jangan katakan kalau kau turut prihatin. Jangan.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena itu terdengar menyedihkan,”

“Memangnya saat itu kau tidak sedih?”

Kunyahan Renjun terhenti, lagi-lagi Jaemin meretas sekat-sekat pribadinya. Mungkin karakternya memang sedemikian bebal atau justru terlalu peduli pada hal yang sama sekali tak memengaruhi kehidupannya. Nyaris tak ada yang pernah bertanya apakah kejadian itu membuatnya sedih. Orang-orang pastilah sudah melabeli hal itu sebagai topik sensitif atau perihal yang tak perlu ditanyakan. Mereka pikir, mereka tahu jawabannya. Pasti sedih, lantas apa lagi?

Pertanyaan Jaemin begitu sederhana, tetapi sulit untuk dijawab. Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan? Tidak, itu bukan gayanya.

“Aku sedih.” kata Renjun. “Tapi, tidak sesedih _itu._ ”

“Kau optimistis,”

“Kau inkuisitif,” Renjun mendengar kekehan Jaemin setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

“Ini betul kau yang bayar?” tanya Jaemin.

“Apa?”

“Kopinya. Kau tidak bercanda, kan? Uangku pas-pasan nih.”

“Tidak lah,” Renjun mengerutkan hidung saat jus jeruk mampir di lidahnya, begitu masam setelah ia melahap habis sebuah puding karamel. “Omong-omong, tadi aku menolak untuk memegang tanganmu karena ada alasannya,”

“Oh, iya. Aku nyaris lupa soal itu. Sekarang kau membahasnya dan aku jadi penasaran.”

“Terakhir kali aku melakukannya pada Donghyuck dan kami diteriaki banci oleh orang asing,” Renjun tersenyum masam, teringat akan kejadian pahit di tahun pertamanya tinggal di Korea.

Jaemin bergeming di kursinya, mulutnya terbuka—seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu—namun terkatup kembali.

“Donghyuck marah-marah dan meninju orang itu sampai bibirnya sompek, lalu dia menarik tanganku dan kabur.”

“Dia pantas dipukul begitu,”

“Orang-orang kadang bisa intoleran,” Renjun mengedik, “Makanya, aku tidak mau kau kena gosip yang macam-macam.”

“Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu,”

“Maksudmu, gosip-gosip miring?”

“Kadang aku mencium pipi Jeno di depan umum,” Jaemin tertawa. “Sering ada yang bilang itu menjijikan sih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Jeno juga sepertinya tidak peduli.”

“Aih … kalian bertiga benar-benar sepaket,”

Jeno tidak suka mencium pipi, tidak juga ambil pusing dengan orang-orang yang sering melakukannya. Hal paling janggal yang ia lakukan sebatas menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut atau menarik kulit tengkuk Renjun ketika mereka tengah berbicara.

Donghyuck kerap mencium pipi Renjun secara tiba-tiba, malah pernah sekali menggigitnya karena alasan sepele: gemas. _Aneh._ Tapi kita bicara soal Donghyuck di sini. Jika yang melakukannya Jaemin, tentu akan beda persoalan.

“Aku cuma main-main, toh hanya ciuman di pipi,” lanjut Jaemin santai. “Aku pernah lho ditampar pacarnya Jeno gara-gara itu.”

“Tidak usah bangga.”

“Harus, itu pencapaian.”

“Dalam hal apa?”

“Dalam hal … menjahili teman?”

Renjun melempar tawa kecil. “Kau membuat Jeno nyaris putus dari pacarnya.”

 “Nyaris. Tapi lihat mereka sekarang, lengket seperti permen karet dan sol sepatu,” Jaemin menyesap kopinya kembali. “Tunggu … kau tahu soal ini?”

“Seantero fakultasku tahu soal itu,” kata Renjun. “Jeno kan selebriti fakultas.”

“Aku ikut terkenal di fakultasmu dong?”

“Hm … sepertinya tidak. Kau cuma disebut _sasaeng friend,_ ”

 _“Sasaeng friend,_ aku suka itu.” Jaemin menjentikkan jari dan tergelak. “Setidaknya terdengar lebih nyentrik ketimbang _heartbreaker._ Kau tidak mau terkenal dengan julukan yang biasa-biasa saja, kan?”

“Kenapa semua titelmu kedengaran buruk? _Heartbreaker,_ kau serius?” pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada seolah tak percaya ini tentu saja hanya sebuah pancingan. Renjun tahu soal titel itu setelah menguping pembicaraan Mark dan Jaemin di kursi belakang bus.

Ia hanya sekadar ingin tahu, sebab lingkaran pertemanannya didominasi oleh orang-orang yang setia dan gemar patah hati. Tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu atau nol alias melajang—sama seperti dirinya.

“Kita tidak memberi nama julukan sendiri, orang-orang yang membuatnya.” kata Jaemin.

“Tapi kita memberikan alasan untuk itu,”

“Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya gara-gara aku sering menolak ajakan kencan?”

“Dari?”

“Dari gadis-gadis yang kutemui di pesta jodoh.”

“Apa poinnya ikut pesta jodoh kalau kau tidak pergi berkencan setelahnya?”

“Makanan gratis.”

Renjun mengernyitkan dahi, “Apa?”

“Makanan gratis! Ah, kadang aku diminta ikut karena kurang orang. Lebih seringnya, dimintai tolong.”

“Jadi kau mengorbankan perasaan orang untuk makanan gratis…”

Jaemin terkesiap, sebelah tangan mencengkeram kain sweter yang tepat berada di atas dada kirinya. “RJ, kau membuatku terdengar jahat.”

“Memang jahat,” jawab Renjun acuh tak acuh. “Tapi itu urusanmu sih,”

“ _Yah,_ berhenti menabur garam di luka yang kaubuat.” Jaemin melempar Renjun dengan tisu kumal di atas meja. “Aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi. Mark _hyung_ melarangku. Dia mengancam akan memukulku pakai raket.”

Sepanjang sisa hari itu mereka lanjut membicarakan hal-hal penting macam tugas mata kuliah bahasa Jerman hingga remeh temeh macam _jingle_ iklan pembersih kamar mandi. Mereka pun membahas turnamen olahraga antar-universitas dan Jeno dan Donghyuck dan Mark dan orang-orang yang rupanya mereka kenali satu sama lain. Dunia memang sesempit itu, apalagi Seoul. Di peta dunia,  batas teritorialnya bahkan tak sampai seukuran kuku ibu jari.

Mereka menutup obrolan pukul sepuluh malam, pasca menandaskan empat gelas minuman, satu _cup_ puding, dan setangkup _burger_ yang mereka bagi dua. Juga setelah ponsel Renjun berdering dan dibredel senarai pesan dari Sicheng yang mengancam akan memangkas habis rambutnya jika ia tidak lekas pulang. Kemarahan Sicheng bisa sangat menyebalkan apalagi ditambah dengan beban pikiran yang dimilikinya karena pekerjaan, dunia Renjun bisa kiamat.

 

Renjun mengerutkan alis tatkala ujung tongkatnya terantuk tumpukan sandal dan sepatu di muka pintu. Sayup-sayup suara tawa terdengar dari arah ruang tengah beriringan dengan lagu pop yang bergema lewat _speaker._ Renjun membawa langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Ia menduga Sicheng bakal memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Namun nyatanya, Sicheng bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya sampai satu temannya menyerukan nama Renjun.

“Oh, kau sudah pulang?” tanya Sicheng.

“Belum, aku _imposter._ Renjun diciduk polisi karena terlalu tampan.”

“Ei, dasar tengil.” Sicheng mendorong pelipisnya. “Johnny _hyung_ dan Jaehyun akan menginap malam ini. Aku dan Jaehyun butuh bantuan untuk merevisi laporan magang,”

“Hai, _hyung,”_ ucap Renjun pada kedua tamu. Renjun tidak mengurai basa-basi karena keduanya sudah biasa menumpang tidur di _flat_ mereka. Johnny adalah senior Sicheng yang kini telah bekerja sebagai penyelia di kantor surat kabar lokal, sudah sebulan ini ia menjadi sukarelawan untuk membantu Sicheng menuntaskan tugas akhir. Sedangkan Jaehyun adalah teman satu angkatan dari departemen yang berbeda. Ketiganya bertemu di klub radio kampus beberapa tahun lalu sebelum Renjun tiba di Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya.

“Renjun, kudengar _braille note-_ mu rusak?” tanya Johnny.

“Dia bersikeras kalau _braille note-_ nya tidak rusak karena temannya akan membetulkannya hari ini,” Sicheng terkekeh, “Jadi, sekarang statusnya menuju rusak atau sudah rusak?”

Renjun mengembuskan napas dramatik serta merta menjatuhkan tubuh di sofa, tepat di samping Johnny yang masih berkutat dengan halaman-halaman dari laporan Sicheng. Renjun mengurai tas dan mengeluarkan _braille note-_ nya, menyerahkannya pada Johnny. “Sekarang statusnya rusak.”

Di belakangnya, Sicheng bertepuk tangan sembari tertawa-tawa. “Apa kubilang,”

Renjun mendengus kesal, sejenak mengabaikan perilaku Sicheng. “ _Hyung,_ apa kau bisa bantu mengurus asuransinya?”

“Kok bisa rusak?”

“Ketumpahan mi instan.”

Johnny tersedak tawanya sendiri, “Serius? Ya ampun.”

“Kemarin masih _nyala,_ tapi layarnya kosong. Sekarang mati total.”

 _Braille note_ itu memang rekomendasi alat bantu yang diberikan Johnny. Sicheng membelinya saat Renjun memasuki tahun pertama kuliah karena _braille display_ -nya yang lama sedikit berisik jika digunakan di dalam kelas ketika mencatat. Memiliki teman yang tinggal di Amerika punya keuntungan tersendiri, setidaknya Sicheng tidak perlu bayar asuransi pengiriman dan biaya antar. Selain itu, Johnny tahu banyak soal perangkat seperti ini karena ia memiliki kerabat tuna netra juga.

“Renjun …” panggil Johnny, ada desahan napas di ujung suaranya.

“Oh, tidak. Apa memang jadi tambah parah?”

“Baterainya habis.”

“Hah?”

Johnny tertawa, ia menaruh _braille note_ di tangan Renjun dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. “Aku lihat bagian dalamnya sudah kering, dan ada beberapa komponen yang diganti jadi baru. Tapi memang baterainya sudah habis, isi dulu sana.”

“Terima kasih, _hyung!_ ” Renjun segera mengambil tasnya kemudian bergerak menuju kamar.

Ia meraba permukaan meja belajarnya, menarik pengisi baterai dari dalam laci dan menyambungkannya ke steker yang teronggok di atas meja. Jika barang ini kembali bekerja, maka ia tidak perlu memangkas pengeluaran Sicheng dan membawa-bawa _braille display_ yang suara tombolnya amat mengganggu. Renjun duduk di kursinya, menunggu setidaknya beberapa menit hingga sedikit baterai _braille note-_ nya terisi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Renjun menekan tombol _power_ di _braille note_ dan selang beberapa detik suara pembuka yang biasa menyambutnya kembali terdengar. Spontan, ia melonjak dari kursinya hingga terjengkang ke belakang dan kepalanya nyaris terantuk permukaan karpet jika saja lengannya tak menahan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Kemudian ia tertawa-tawa sendiri sembari meringis.

Masih dengan perasaan yang meletup-letup karena lega sekaligus bahagia, Renjun beringsut-ingsut mengambil ransel yang tadi diletakkannya di kaki meja. Ia menyambungkan _braille display_ dan _iPad_ nya, kemudian mengirim pesan pada Jaemin dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Jaemin  
  
Yes, RJ?

RJ. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jaemin ketika melafalkannya dengan ejaan bahasa Inggris. Renjun tidak tahu dari mana atau bagaimana ceritanya hingga Jaemin memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi panggilan RJ jauh terdengar lebih keren ketimbang Injoong.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  
Braille notenya sudah kembali seperti semula  
  
Terima kasih!  
  
Uh … sama-sama?  
  
Tapi aku merasa tidak melakukan apapun…  
  
Kok bisa?  
  
Aku lupa mengisi baterainya, sori  
  
Aaaaaahhhh  
  
Soriiii, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa lupa soal itu  
  
Tapi, syukurlah  
  
Rupanya ilmuku ada gunanya  
  
Kukira aku akan terjaga semalaman karena memikirkan ini  
  
hahaha   
  
Sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak :)  
  
Aku akan mengabari donghyuck, supaya dia tidak stres  
  
Bilang pada Donghyuck dia berhutang budi padaku  
  
Bilang saja sendiri  
  
Buat sedikit lebih sentimental dong, RJ  
  
Hahaha  
  
Sentimental bagaimana?  
  
Bilang padanya,  
  
‘Hyuck-ah, berterima kasihlah pada Jaemin’  
  
Atau ….  
  
‘Kau harus bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Jaemin’  
  
wtf hahahaha  
  
RJ! Hahahaha   
  
Kau serius?  
  
Aku bilang padanya sekarang nih,  
  
Iya, bilang saja begitu.

 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Renjun menulis pesan singkat pada Donghyuck.

Ddonghyuckie  
  


Hyuck, braille note sudah aman  
  
SUNGGUH?  
  
JADI AKU TIDAK PERLU JUAL GINJAL?  
  
  
  
Tidak. Lagipula ginjalmu pasti murah  
  
Kau kebanyakan minum soda  
  
Sialan  
  
Jadi berhentilah minta maaf  
  
Kau menggangguku, kkkk  
  
Sial sial sial sialan kau!!!  
  
Tapi, SYUKURLAAAH   
  
Apa ini gara-gara Jaemin?  
  
Iya  
  
Kau harus bersyukur punya teman sepertinya  
  
Berterima kasihlah padanya  
  
Kau menyedihkan.  
  
Bilang itu padanya  
  
LMAO kenapa?  
  
Aku tahu ini trik bodohnya. Menyuruh orang untuk membuatku memujinya.  
  
Basi.  
  
Nanti tambahkan emoji monyet. Barusan aku lupa  
  
Kau tahu kalau aku cuma bisa pakai emoji klasik  
  
Ya sudah, pakai :P saja  
  
Aku capek, hari ini Yuta hyung membuat menu latihan a la spartan  
  
kau ditendang masuk sumur jika larimu lambat?  
  
MENDING AKU DITENDANG MASUK SUMUR SAJA DEH  
  
Kali ini lebih parah lagi  
  
dia bikin minuman protein atau apalah  
  
baunya mirip roti daging yang disimpan Jeno dalam lokernya selama satu semester  
  
aku tidak mau membayangkannya  
  
aku mau kau membayangkannya  
  
makanya aku cerita  
  
well, terima kasih donghyuck  
  
untung aku sudah makan malam  
  
ah, sial. aku telat.  
  
kalau begitu istirahat sana, jangan gosip  
  
okaaaayy  
  
Selamat malam, sahabat nomor satuku, Huang Renjun  
  
Aku menyayangimu    
  
  
  
Terdengar penuh kepalsuan tapi, yah, selamat malam.

Renjun berusaha menahan kikik geli dari mulutnya ketika ia mulai mengirim pesan pada Jaemin.

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  


Kata Donghyuck  
  
Kau menyedihkan :P  
  
LOL apa-apaan emoji itu?  
  
Dia minta emoji monyet  
  
Aku cuma bisa mengetik emoji klasik  
  
Braille displayku sulit membaca karakter animasi ponsel  
  
Ooooh!  
  
Aku baru tahu  
  
Apa kau bisa membaca emoji yang kukirim?  
  
Yep  
  
  
  
Apa yang kukirim barusan?  
  
”Smiling face with sunglasses”  
  
Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?  
  
Tapi kau tidak bisa mengirim balik?  
  
Hm …  
  
Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan, tidak apa!  
  
Bukan  
  
Cuma susah saja sih  
  
Lebih mudah kalau menunjukkannya  
  
Eh, kau bisa mencarinya di internet  
  
Hahaha  
  
Kau jelaskan saja padaku kalau kita ketemu  
  
Oke  
  
Renjun?  
  
Ya?  
  
Ini kedengaran canggung, tapi kita bisa ketemu lagi kan?  
  
Buat ngobrol-ngobrol?  
  
Kau enak diajak bicara.  
  
Hehe   
  
Terima kasih  
  
Tapi sebelum ngobrol, kita harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita, Jaemin.  
  
!!!!!  
  
Aku lupa!!  
  
Cool. Okay.  
  
Kapan kita diskusi tugas lagi?  
  
Besok?  
  
Kalau besok, aku tidak bisa  
  
Lusa?  
  
Lusa juga tidak bisa.  
  
Kau bisanya kapan?  
  
Kamis sampai Minggu, aku punya banyak waktu luang  
  
Kalau begitu, kamis.  
  
Oke, Kamis yaa  
  


 

Renjun menjengitkan alis lantaran emoji hati yang mampir di akhir teks Jaemin. Ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut senang dan geli di saat bersamaan. Apa Jaemin dan Donghyuck berbagi gen yang sama?

Jaemin Dep. Komputer  
  


“Selamat malam, Jaemin.”  
  
“Selamat malam, RJ!”

 

Renjun menutup jendela perpesanan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil celana tidur dan sebuah kaus longgar yang sudah nampak belel dimakan usia. Kaus itu milik Sicheng, pemberian dari mantan pacarnya dan tak pernah sekalipun dipakai karena warna dan gambarnya norak. Kaus dengan warna biru cerah dengan gambar pisang berkacamata yang tersablon begitu besar di bagian depan. Renjun tidak ambil peduli, toh semua itu tak bisa dilihatnya dan lagipula ia hanya memakai kaus ini ketika tidur.

Usai mengganti pakaian, Renjun pergi untuk membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi. Aroma _hio_ yang dibakar Sicheng di depan foto kakek dan neneknya membuat Renjun bersin-bersin kecil. Jaehyun bertanya apa ia terkena flu dan Renjun hanya menggeleng sembari menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya alergi kecil.

Sekembalinya ke dalam kamar, Renjun menutup pelan pintunya kemudian mendengarkan senarai tembang akustik sambil berbaring di atas lipatan selimut, memandang gelapnya dunia lewat matanya yang mati. Sekonyong-konyong, pikirannya dijejali dengan rasa heran. Baru kali ini ia bercerita banyak tentang dirinya kepada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya satu dua kali saja. Topik mengenai sebutan banci itu amat sulit diangkat, namun hari ini dengan mudahnya muncul ke permukaan kemudian diuapkan tawa begitu saja.

Jaemin pun berbicara banyak tentang dirinya hari ini, dari yang terdengar sensitif maupun biasa-biasa saja, malah ada juga yang kelewat tidak penting. Kendati demikian, Renjun merasa bahwa Jaemin memiliki banyak cerita lain yang tak bisa ia duga. Pemuda itu bukan tipikal orang yang isi pikirannya mudah ditebak seperti rendengan toples permen di toko kelontong. Barangkali ada sisi Jaemin yang lain, entahlah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Catatan sikiiiitttt, hehe. Braille note/display_ memiliki fungsi utama untuk mengkonversi teks menjadi suara atau huruf braille. Di bagian bawah braille note itu ada barisan sel yang terdiri dari titik-titik kecil, setiap baca satu kalimat / kata, titik tersebut naik-turun membentuk huruf braille. Biasanya barisan sel ini digunakan untuk mode senyap, misalnya kalau sedang ada dalam kelas atau tempat umum. Tapi kalau malas baca, bisa juga langsung dikonversi ke bentuk suara seperti yang biasa kita temui di _google text to speech_.   
>  Oh, terus alasan kenapa di sini saya buat Injun kebanyakan pakai produk apple, lantaran produk perusahaan ini memang mendukung perangkat untuk kaum disabilitas dari jauh-jauh hari. Semakin sini aplikasi-aplikasinya juga semakin berkembang.


	4. Chapter 4

Saat jam di _taskbar_ -nya menunjukkan angka satu, Jaemin masih berkutat dengan kuesioner yang diberikan Jungwoo untuk kepentingan tugas akhir. Kumpulan pertanyaan yang ada di layar komputernya seperti gerombolan semut, sebentar-sebentar malah pandangannya menggelap diserang kantuk. Hanya tinggal tiga pertanyaan lagi dan ia bisa menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut.

Seharusnya kuesioner itu bisa ia tuntaskan sebelum pukul dua belas malam jika saja ia tak membuang waktu menonton video di internet tentang bagaimana orang tuna netra beraktivitas. Berapa kali pun ia menonton dan membaca tentang kehidupan para tuna netra di internet, Jaemin masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana semua hal itu bisa bekerja. Bagi Jaemin, pandangan adalah segalanya. Ia adalah penganut paham ‘tak akan percaya jika tak melihat segalanya dengan mata kepala sendiri’. Jika ia harus mengurutkan daftar indera yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, Jaemin akan menaruh penglihatan di nomor satu.

Usai dengan kuesioner, Jaemin turun ke lantai bawah untuk mencuci kaki dan menyikat gigi. Lampu di ruang tengah dan dapur sudah mati, begitupun ruang tamu. Kedua orangtuanya sudah tertidur lelap. Cahaya dari lampu patio menerobos masuk lewat kerai jendela, memberi kesan remang yang sunyi. Suasana seredup ini sudah cukup membuatnya dirongrong sepi, apalagi jika semuanya menggelap?

Ketika berhadap-hadapan dengan cermin di depan wastafel, Jaemin menatap wajahnya sendiri. Rambut cokelat, hidung bangir, bibir kering, dan sepasang mata yang digelayuti lingkaran hitam—buah dari jam tidur yang ia pangkas belakangan ini. Sedari kecil, ia biasa tersenyum; memamerkan rendengan putih di mulutnya dibanding menjulurkan lidah. Dengan cara itu, ia bisa memberikan impresi baik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, bahkan pada mereka yang baru ia temui pertama kali. Semua orang menyukai senyuman Jaemin, tetapi Renjun barangkali adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Jaemin menutup mata, merasakan kegelapan yang menjadi bagian hidup Renjun. Tangannya meraba-raba keran air dan memutarnya, kemudian ia mencari sikat gigi yang ditaruhnya di sebuah gelas kecil di sisi kiri wastafel. Ia menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka dengan mata tertutup, bahkan saat berjalan kembali ke kamar pun ia masih menutup matanya.

Jaemin sudah tinggal di bawah rundungan atap rumah ini selama bertahun-tahun, sejak ia masih tidur dalam buaian ibunya. Ia hafal setiap sudut di rumah ini, tak ada satupun bagian yang tak pernah ia jamah. Akan tetapi, ketika Jaemin memejamkan mata, segalanya terasa asing. Barisan tangga menuju kamarnya seakan-akan menjauh dan ia laksana kesasar di sebuah ruang yang tak berujung. Jaemin beringsut ke sisi ruangan, mengandalkan dinding untuk membantunya menemukan arah. Ia beringsut-ingsut, merasakan dinginnya permukaan linoleum di telapak kakinya sendiri. Saat ia sudah merasa yakin tengah berada di anak tangga paling bawah, lututnya malah terantuk birai tangga hingga tersungkur.

Jaemin membuka mata, kedua tangan masih memeluk sebelah kaki yang berdenyut. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak bahkan mendecih karena ibunya pasti menghambur keluar kamar dan memberinya ceramah perihal begadang. Ketika rasa sakit di lututnya berangsur-angsur hilang, Jaemin menengok ke belakang; ke arah di mana wastafel itu berada, di lorong menuju kamar mandi. Letaknya tak jauh dari mulut tangga, kira-kira hanya sepuluh hingga lima belas langkah saja. Akan tetapi, ketika ia tak bisa melihat apapun, jarak sekecil itu bisa terasa begitu jauh. Menjadi buta benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan membayangkan Renjun melewati ini setiap hari? Jaemin tak habis pikir.

Ia memang luar biasa.

*

Jika saja hidup itu laksana segala aplikasi yang ada dalam komputer, Jaemin barangkali sudah menekan tombol _backspace_ untuk memperbaiki kesalahan garis miring kebodohannya. Ia memang spontan, tindak-tanduknya selalu berdasar kontemplasi singkat, kadang terkesan sembrono. Oleh karena itu, agak lucu jika waktu itu Renjun menyebutnya penuh perhitungan sebab ia tidak seperti itu. Contoh yang paling aktual, saat ia menerima permintaan anggota senat untuk menggantikan tugas Hina dalam mengerjakan proyek poster gelaran _fun run,_ padahal tugas akademiknya masih menggunung. Sebenarnya, Jaemin memiliki alasan kendati semua itu ia putuskan dengan asal.

Hina mengalami demam tinggi sejak tiga hari lalu. Jaemin kerap melihat ibunya bolak-balik apotek di ujung komplek perumahannya karena mereka bertetangga. _Fun run_ memang masih lama, baru diadakan setelah turnamen antar-universitas tetapi pendaftaran dan publikasi harus dimulai dari sekarang. Ditambah lagi, ia terjebak dalam status keanggotaan senat mahasiswa gara-gara diseret Mark. Kemudian, objek foto yang diinginkan umat fakultasnya—dan umat fakultas lain, Jaemin yakin—adalah Lee Jeno.

Jaemin pikir, semua itu mudah dilakukan. Cukup menenteng kamera ke fakultas musik atau lapangan sepak bola—tempat klub futsal melakukan latihan khusus di hari Rabu— kemudian menekan _shutter,_ dan tugasnya selesai. Tidak perlu banyak arahan gaya, Jeno sudah tampan dari sananya. Tapi tentu semua kemudahan itu hanya berkelindan dalam pikirannya saja dan tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Mungkin ini saatnya Jaemin mencetak prinsip hidup a la sang senior panutannya, Ji Hansol, dalam secarik kertas dan menjadikannya sampul diktat kuliah.

`
  1. Ketika mencetak banyak tugas, jangan terlihat panik di depan _printer_ karena mereka bisa jadi barang brengsek yang _ngadat_ mendadak
` `
  2. Ketika makan _ramyun_ bersama teman, ambil jatahmu di akhir-akhir. Kau bisa dapat lebih banyak.
` `
  3. Pura-pura bodoh dan bodoh betulan itu sama saja.
` `
  4. Selalu siapkan rencana B, nasib buruk kadang bisa menghantammu di tengah jalan.
` `
  5. Jangan percaya pada keberuntungan, kesuksesan hanya bisa diraih dengan berusaha.
` 


Nomor empat harus ia tulis dengan _font_ lebih besar dan dibulati dengan spidol merah. Jaga-jaga agar nasib buruk bisa dilaluinya dengan mudah lain kali.

Oh, bicara soal nasib buruk, yang dimaksud Jaemin adalah memar di mata kiri Jeno. Warnanya biru, sedikit ungu, sedikit hitam, dan sedikit bengkak, seperti ada buah busuk yang bertengger di wajahnya. Jaemin merasa sedih, antara prihatin pada Jeno atau pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa memar semacam itu tak akan mereda hanya dalam waktu semalam, bahkan seminggu. Sementara foto-foto si model _fun run_ harus dikirim pada Hina esok hari atau gadis itu akan mengirim teror dengan menyenteri jendela kamarnya tanpa henti.

“Taeil _sunbaenim_ kemarin mampir, lalu iseng ikut main bola dan yah … begini deh.” Jeno menunjuk sebelah wajahnya yang bengkak tanpa berhenti berlari. Jaemin ikut berlari kecil, menyamakan kakinya dengan Jeno sembari menenteng tas ransel berisi _laptop_ dan kamera digital yang mengalung di lehernya. Mereka mengitari trek lari di sisi lapangan sambil berbincang-bincang.

“Dia menghajarmu?” tanya Jaemin.

“Bukan, dia salah tendang dan mengenai mataku. Dua kali.”

“Ah … tamat sudah riwayatku.” Jaemin melenguh panjang.

Jeno hanya mengernyitkan alis, sesaat tertawa kecil. “Kau kenapa?

“Apa Hina menghubungimu soal poster _fun run_?”

“Iya, tapi sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena dia tidak menghubungiku lagi, kupikir dia sudah menemukan model baru.”

“Dia sakit, sudah tiga hari ini.” Jaemin menyeka bulir keringat yang turun di pelipisnya. “Jadinya aku menggantikan tugasnya untuk memotret, tapi wajahmu malah seperti persik benyek begitu.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi?”

“Suruh pacarmu ke sini untuk menutupi memarmu dengan peralatan riasnya.”

“Jaemin-ah, kau tahu kalau aku alergi produk kecantikan.”

“Ya ya ya, kau dan kulit sensitifmu yang maha indah,” gerutunya. “Setelah kucing, akar teratai, dan produk kecantikan, kau alergi apa lagi?”

“Kebodohanmu.”

“ _Ya!_ Berapa putaran lagi kau harus lari?” Jaemin mulai kehilangan napas dan kesabarannya.

“Dua lagi.” Jeno tersenyum, sebelah matanya yang tak memar ikut terkatup seperti bulan sabit terbalik. Bedanya, yang satu lagi lebih enak dipandang. “Lagipula, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan lari segala sih?”

Langkah Jaemin terhenti, kedua tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia memutar bola mata, menyadari kebodohannya karena telah mengitari setengah lapangan sepak bola hanya untuk menginterogasi Jeno seputar lebam di mata.

Jaemin berjalan gontai ke sisi lapangan, menaiki tangga dan duduk di antara bangku yang lengang. Ia menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya secara hiperbolik. Jeno masih berlari mengitari separuh lapangan bola dengan mata yang bengkak. Dari jarak sejauh ini pun, seperempat wajahnya yang biru bisa terlihat. Kendati demikian, ia masih terus setia mengikuti jadwal latihan Yuta yang penuh siksaan. Pemuda itu adalah gambaran sempurna untuk pepatah bahwa pekerja keras dan orang bodoh itu hanya dibatasi sebuah garis tipis saja.

Jaemin menautkan jemarinya, kedua siku bertelekan di atas lutut. Tak sengaja ia menekan memar di lutut bekas terantuk birai kemarin malam, denyutnya menyentak bagai serangan listrik yang menjalar hingga pangkal kaki. “Ah, sial.” Umpatnya pelan.

Di tengah stres dan migren yang mulai menyelinap, lamat-lamat Jaemin bisa mendengar tawa renyah yang familier dari kejauhan. Ia mengangkat wajah, menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan Renjun tengah tertawa bersama Donghyuck dan Mark. Sejak kapan mereka bercokol di situ?

Jaemin kembali turun ke trek lari, berjalan menyusurinya untuk sampai ke tempat Renjun. Ia tidak bisa melangkahi orang-orang yang duduk menonton latihan tim futsal di tribune, tidak sopan namanya kendati lengang.

Mark jelas-jelas tidak datang ke sini untuk jadi tim hore bagi Jeno, begitupun Donghyuck. Sebab, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Jaemin saat ia berlari dengan Jeno ataupun saat ia sudah berada di bagian bawah tribune tempat mereka duduk. Bahkan mereka duduk membelakangi lapangan. Donghyuck datang untuk latihan, Mark untuk membuang waktu. Renjun? Barangkali sama dengan Mark atau ya, siapa yang tahu.

Jaemin meniti tangga menuju tribune tempat mereka berada. Ketiganya tengah mengobrol dan mengudap satu pak kacang panggang.

“Apa Jaemin ada di sini?” pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Renjun secara mendadak, di antara percakapan yang ia lakukan bersama Donghyuck dan Mark.

Jaemin terkesiap, Renjun seolah bisa melihatnya.

“Hai, Renjun.”

“Jaemin?” Mata Donghyuck yang sudah besar kembali membesar begitu menyadari keberadaan Jaemin di belakangnya. “Bung, sejak kapan kau ada di situ?”

“Sejak tadi, bodoh.” Jaemin merutuk, ia melangkahi satu bangku yang melintang kemudian duduk di samping Renjun. “Renjun adalah temanku satu-satunya, dia bisa menyadari kedatanganku.”

Donghyuck mendecih, “Dasar murah,”

“Detail. Aku menghargai trivia seperti itu.”

“Kau habis dari mana? Berantakan sekali seperti habis dikejar penagih utang.” tanya Mark.

“Aku tadi lari bersama Jeno, kalian tidak melihatku? Wah, parah.”

“Aku tidak melihatmu,” sahut Renjun, tersenyum.

“Kau pengecualian.”

“Kenapa kau lari bersama Jeno? Kurang kerjaan,” timpal Donghyuck. “Seakan-akan lari dari kenyataan tidak cukup buatmu.”

Jaemin merogoh bungkusan kacang, mengambil beberapa dan melemparkannya ke arah Donghyuck. Butir-butiran kacang tepung itu jatuh di lantai tribune seperti bola bekel yang memantul. Mark memperingatkannya untuk tidak buang-buang makanan dan butir kacang terakhir itu gagal mengenai Donghyuck, alih-alih mulut Jaemin sendiri.

“Harusnya kau yang lari bersama Jeno,”

“Latihan sudah selesai, tapi dia dan dua anak baru itu mau lari beberapa putaran lagi. Dia itu monster.” Donghyuck melarikan jarinya ke rambut, merapikan helainya yang beriap-riap tertiup angin sore. “Mark _hyung_ benar, wajahmu kusut sekali.”

“Aku rasa aku sedang stres,” ucap Jaemin. “Jadinya linglung.”

“Stres kenapa?” tanya Renjun.

“Aku harus mengambil foto Jeno untuk poster _fun run_ tapi wajahnya malah bengkak, _deadline_ -nya besok dan aku tak yakin wajah Jeno akan kembali seperti semula dalam waktu 24 Jam.” Cerocos Jaemin panjang lebar.

“Harus Jeno?”

“ _Well,_ sebenarnya bisa siapa saja tapi teman-temanku berharap modelnya bisa menarik banyak orang.”

“Ambil fotoku saja,” celetuk Mark. “Yang penting kan ada ilustrasi orang sedang lari, kau ambil dari belakang saja. Badanku dan Jeno mirip-mirip kok.”

“Kalau dilihat dari lubang sedotan.” pungkas Donghyuck, Mark nyaris melemparinya dengan kacang namun terhenti karena ingat wejangannya sendiri.

“ _Ya,_ tinggiku dan Jeno itu sepantar.”

“ _Hyung,_ Jaemin harus ambil foto dari depan. Jadi model poster _fun run_ itu harus pandai berekspresi. Namanya saja sudah: _Fun. Run._ ” Donghyuck menekankan dua kata terakhir di kalimatnya. “Kau? Ha.”

“Kau lupa ya, waktu SMA aku pernah masuk majalah?”

“Dulu aku suka baca majalah satwa, kau muncul di rubrik yang mana?”

“ _Ya,_ Lee Donghyuck!”

“ _Ya,_ Lee Minhyung!”

Kedua temannya membuat kerutan di dahi Jaemin kian bertambah, semula tiga sekarang bermetastatis menjadi lima. Renjun menyikut lengannya, serta merta Jaemin menoleh dan oh, _boy,_ baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Renjun dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. “Siapa Minhyung?” tanya Renjun.

“Oh, itu nama Korea-nya Mark _hyung._ Dia berasal dari Kanada, jadi punya nama versi barat dan timur. Kira-kira seperti itu.”  

“Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?”

Jaemin bergeming, pertanyaan Renjun tak sampai ke telinganya. Ia malah memandangi wajah Renjun lekat-lekat, dari dua manik mata, pucuk hidung, hingga bibir. Saat pemuda tiongkok itu tersenyum agak lebar, taringnya akan mengintip dan kedua matanya tiba-tiba berbinar, padahal ia tak melihat apapun. Renjun adalah definisi keindahan, Jaemin akan mencatatnya.

“Jaemin,” Renjun menyikutnya lagi.

“Uh, yah, kurang lebih begitu. Mereka bisa berdebat untuk hal tidak penting selama 24 jam sehari.” Jaemin menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa lelah sekali, bukan karena ia telah berlari mengitari setengah lapangan sepak bola bersama Jeno—tetapi otaknya terlalu bingung memikirkan siapa yang bisa menggantikan Jeno untuk model poster.

“Senyum Yuta _hyung_ katanya bagus,” kata Renjun tiba-tiba. "Kenapa tidak minta tolong dia jadi modelnya saja?"

“Tapi Yuta _hyung_ itu mahasiswa pascasarjana,”

“Hm … kau tidak punya teman lain?”

“Yang setampan Jeno? Tidak.”

“Memangnya Jeno tampan sekali?” Renjun terkekeh.

“Aku lebih tampan sih.”

“ _Apaan …_ ” kali ini Renjun tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala, suaranya menggelitik Jaemin untuk ikut tertawa. “Ya sudah, kau minta orang untuk memfoto dirimu saja.”

“Dan menjadi bulan-bulanan warga fakultasku selama sebulan ke depan? Tidak.”

“Jaemin, kau terlalu perfeksionis.”

Jaemin merajuk, “RJ, aku cuma tidak mau kena omel temanku.”

“Ambil fotonya dari samping? Di bagian wajah yang tidak memar?”

Jaemin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Renjun seakan lelaki itu adalah hadiah yang diantar santa di hari natal. “Kau jenius,” desisnya, menahan tawa.

“Aku hanya berpikir praktis.”

Jaemin beranjak dari tempat duduk, menuruni tangga, dan kembali ke tepi trek lari. Donghyuck dan Mark menghentikan debat omong kosong mereka sejenak. Kemudian mereka memutar tubuh, mengamati Jaemin yang mulai berlari ke arah Jeno sembari mengotak-atik kameranya di tangan. Padahal ia bisa menunggu di satu sisi lapangan hingga Jeno menghampirinya sendiri. Kali ini keduanya sepakat akan sesuatu, bahwa Jaemin memang sembrono.

 

“Jeno-ah!” Jaemin berlari, mengayunkan kedua tangannya. Sekarang lagaknya sudah mirip wartawan pemburu gosip atau pemilik akun penggemar suatu grup idola. “Jeno!”

Jeno memperlambat gerak larinya, menoleh ke belakang dan menautkan alis. “Apa lagi?” katanya.

“Aku harus mengambil fotomu!”

“Tapi wajahku sedang tidak bagus, kan?”

“Aku foto dari samping, kau larinya pelan-pelan saja.” Jaemin beringsut ke pinggir, mengibaskan tangannya; memberi aba-aba pada Jeno untuk terus berlari. “Jeno-ah, Jeno-ah, sambil senyum dong!”

Jeno menurut, lelaki itu melengkungkan bibirnya dan matanya serta merta menyipit. Jaemin menekan tombol _shutter_ terus menerus, ia telah menyingkirkan pengaturan pratinjau di kameranya sebelum melaju ke lapangan sepak bola. Beberapa anggota tim futsal lainnya berlarian mendahului mereka berdua. Napasnya mulai terengah, tak sadar bahwa ia telah berlari memutar setengah lapangan lagi. Berarti hari ini ia sudah berlari sejauh satu putaran dengan menggunakan celana _jeans,_ jaket _hoodie_ , dan tanpa sepatu kets.

“Kukira kau mau ganti pakai model lain?” tanya Jeno. Kini ia tak lagi berlari, melainkan berjalan santai bersama sahabatnya di pinggir trek lari.

“Tadinya memang begitu, tapi mau ganti pakai siapa?”

“Mark _hyung?_ Donghyuck?”

“Aaah tidak, tidak. Mereka tidak bisa diajak serius.” Jaemin menggeleng cepat-cepat. “Lagipula, orang-orang di fakultasku sudah bosan lihat muka Mark _hyung._ Yah, meskipun poster ini untuk lingkungan seluruh kampus.”

Jeno tergelak, bahkan dengan jarak lari yang ia tempuh sejauh ini, wajahnya masih terlihat segar. “Baguslah kalau kau punya ide untuk mengambil foto dari samping,”

“Sebenarnya bukan ideku,”

“Lalu?”

“Renjun,”

“Aaah … dia memang pintar mencari celah.”

“Yap. Aku kira dia pendiam, tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Dia menyenangkan dan enak diajak bicara.”

“Kalian sepertinya akur, kemarin aku lihat kalian bersama di kafe dekat toko papan _skate_ langganan Mark _hyung._ ”

“Aku membetulkan _braille note_ -nya kemarin.” Kata Jaemin. “Sebagai imbalan, dia mentraktirku kopi.”

Sepasang alis Jeno terangkat, “Dia mentraktirmu kopi? Di hari kedua kalian berkenalan? Kok bisa?”

Rentetan pertanyaan dari Jeno jelas membuat alis Jaemin ikut naik. “Seperti yang kubilang, dia memberiku imbalan untuk perbaikan _braille note_ itu.”

“Aku mengerti, tapi untuk Renjun membawa seseorang yang … asing? Pergi bersama minum kopi sampai larut itu agak aneh.”

“Dari mana kau tahu kalau kami minum kopi sampai larut?” Jaemin menyipitkan matanya, menunjuk hidung Jeno dengan kamera. “Kau memata-matai kami ya?”

“Dih,” Jeno tertawa. “Aku dan pacarku ke sana juga, tahu. Sekitar pukul delapan malam karena dia ingin beli _cheesecake._ Tapi kami tidak menyapa karena kalian sepertinya sedang serius.”

“Renjun tidak seperti memaksakan diri untuk mentraktirku minum, lho.”

“Aku tidak bilang kau memaksanya,” Jeno menggeleng. “Renjun agak sulit didekati karena kondisinya, kau mengerti kan?”

“Renjun kemarin mencairkan suasana dalam diskusi, bagaimana mungkin ia sulit dekat dengan orang? Sepertinya dia punya lebih banyak teman dibanding aku.”

“Dia memang mudah menyapa orang dan mendapat impresi baik, tapi kalau menjadi dekat—seperti aku dan Donghyuck—agak sulit. Dia tidak mau diajak makan bersama di luar kafetaria selama tiga minggu, dari pertama kami berkenalan.”

Penjelasan Jeno rasanya tak masuk akal. Apa mereka membicarakan orang yang sama?

“Dia juga agak galak,” sambung Jeno.

Jaemin serta merta tertawa mendengarnya, “Itu, aku tahu.”

“Dari kemarin aku menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikanmu pada Renjun, jaga-jaga supaya dia tidak menganggapmu berbahaya.”

“Berbahaya?”

Bahu Jeno berkedik, “ _Well,_ ada beberapa hal yang kurang mengenakkan dalam hidupnya. Tapi baguslah kalau kalian berdua nyaman satu sama lain.”

“Hal yang kurang mengenakkan apa?”

“Aku tidak mau bilang,”

Jaemin mendorong bahu Jeno hingga lelaki itu hampir terpelanting ke belakang jika saja tangannya tak mencengkeram lengan Jaemin. Keduanya tergelak, Jaemin merangkul bahunya. “Sori,”

“Dasar badak.”

“Pacarmu masih marah padaku?”

“Tidak. Waktu itu harinya sedang buruk saja,” ujar Jeno. “Kapan-kapan kalian pergi nonton deh, supaya suasana tidak kaku lagi.”

“Oh,” cetus Jaemin dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat. “Kau mengizinkan aku mengajak pacarmu kencan? Wah, kau harus hati-hati, Lee Jeno.”

“Aku percaya pada kalian berdua,”

“ _Bro,_ kalimat itu _gay_ sekali.”

“Apa itu masalah?”

“Apa?”

“ _Gay_?”

“ _Nope. Never._ Bahkan aku tidak mempermasalahkan teman sekelasku yang mengencani _dakimakura,_ haha. Tapi, kau itu kan _lurus._ Makanya bisa terdengar aneh.” Jaemin menganju, mendahului langkah Jeno sejauh beberapa meter kemudian berjalan mundur. Ia mengambil gambar Jeno dari depan, dengan muka memar yang berkeringat dan nampak lelah. “Dan kau bertanya soal itu padaku, yang jelas-jelas panseksual. Seperti bertanya apa ikan bisa berenang?”

Jeno berhenti berjalan, matanya membeliak. “Kau panseksual?”

“Ei, sudah berapa lama kita berteman dan kau tidak sadar? Ya Tuhan, memang sudah nasibku dikelilingi orang-orang tidak perhatian.”

“Sejak kapan?”

“Sejak aku lahir.”

“Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku!”

“ _Ya,_ apa mungkin aku berjabat tangan denganmu dan mengatakan, hai aku Jaemin dan aku panseksual alias menyukai manusia tanpa peduli pada posisi mereka dalam spektrum gender.” Jaemin kembali menekan _shutter_ sekali, kali ini ia mengintip pratinjau. “Lagipula, aku baru sadar soal itu ketika SMA dan serius, itu bukan hal yang aneh.”

“Apa yang lain tahu? Mark, Hyuck?”

Jaemin mengangkat kedua tangan, “Mungkin? Aku tidak pernah membahasnya.”

“Ini topik berat dan kita membicarakannya di trek lapangan lari,” Jeno menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, wajahnya menengadah langit sore. “Kau benar-benar menganggapnya biasa ya …”

“Karena aku bicara denganmu, jadi aku tidak menganggap topik ini berat. Lain lagi kalau Renjun.”

“Waktu di kafe kalian membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali.”

“Tugas bahasa Jerman,” lidah Jaemin berkelit dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya ini bukan suatu kebohongan, sebab tugas itu memang dibahas mereka selama beberapa menit sebelum dialihkan ke topik-topik penting-tak-penting lainnya.

“Sepertinya kau menyukai Renjun,”

“Oho, hanya karena aku sudah _come out_ —mengaku padamu soal orientasi seksualku—kau lantas mengait-ngaitkan Renjun dengan semua ini.”

“Bukan, aku cuma menduga-duga saja.”

“Jeno, aku baru kenal Renjun tiga hari.” Sembilan hari, dalam hitungannya. Tapi ia tidak akan memberitahu Jeno.

“Caramu menatap Renjun sudah aneh sejak hari aku mengenalkan kalian.”

“Ah, inilah yang tidak kusukai dari kaum heteroseksual. Stereotipe.” Jaemin memendar tawa ringan sesaat sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan berlari meninggalkan Jeno.

Semula, Renjun hanyalah orang asing yang ia tolong ketika mereka berada di dalam bus. Jika saja saat itu ia tak dihardik oleh Renjun atas ketidaksopanannya, barangkali ia tidak akan memikirkan Renjun sering-sering bahkan sebelum Jeno mengenalkan mereka. Rasa bersalah yang dipupuknya sejak pertemuan pertama membiak menjadi ketertarikan yang tidak biasa. Jaemin tidak mau dengan sembarang menyebutnya sebagai _crush,_ karena bisa saja memang bukan demikian.

Saat ia kembali ke tribune, Donghyuck, Renjun, dan Mark sudah turun ke lapangan.

“Nih, tasmu.” Donghyuck melepas ransel di punggungnya dan memberikannya pada Jaemin. “Berat sekali, isinya apa? Hewan korban tabrak lari?”

“Cuma _laptop_ dan diktat kuliah, itu sih gara-gara otot lenganmu kecil.”

“Dasar sok,”

“Fakta.” kata Jaemin santai. “Kalian pulang sekarang?”

“Aku mau mampir ke asrama Jeno dulu, mau main _game_.” jawab Mark. “Karena itu aku menunggui latihan mereka sampai selesai.”

“Dan kalian tidak mengajakku?”

“Bukannya hari ini kau akan bantu mengolah data penelitiannya Jungwoo _hyung_?”

Jaemin menepuk keningnya cukup keras. “Aduh, aku baru ingat.”

“Kau harus belajar untuk mengatakan tidak, Jaemin- _ah._ Pekerjaanmu sudah _numpuk_ sekali, lho.” Mark menarik resleting jaketnya hingga leher, mengulas senyum tipis pada Jaemin sebelum merangkul Jeno berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Ia menoleh lagi pada Jaemin, “Hubungi aku kalau butuh bantuan,”

Jaemin mengangguk, bibirnya mengerucut karena Mark kembali menyinggung kebiasaannya mengatakan _iya_ tanpa banyak berpikir. Si lelaki Kanada itu bahkan sudah menjulukinya sebagai _yes man._

“Kau tidak pulang bersama mereka?” tanya Jaemin pada Donghyuck.

“Aku akan mengantar Renjun dulu, setelah itu baru pulang.”

“Mengantar ke mana?”

“Ke lapangan parkir, hari ini kau dijemput Kun _hyung_ ‘kan?”

Renjun menyahut, “Ya. Tapi aku bisa pulang bersama Jaemin, supaya kau tidak bolak-balik.”

Donghyuck menyetujui hal itu dan ia langsung berlari mengejar langkah Jeno dan Mark yang hampir hilang di tikungan pintu keluar. Jaemin tidak mengira bahwa ia akan bersirobok dengan Renjun hari ini, pun mengantarnya ke lapangan parkir untuk yang kedua kali. Berarti sudah tiga hari berturut-turut mereka berbincang dan dua di antaranya adalah kebetulan belaka.

“Kau ke sini pakai skutermu?” tanya Renjun, ia masih berdiri di ujung tangga dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya.

Jaemin menempelkan matanya ke corong lensa, menekan _shutter_ dua kali.

“Jaemin?” panggil Renjun.

“Tidak, tidak. Skuterku diparkir di gedung fakultasku.”

“Kau masih mau di sini?”

“Tidak, aku sudah selesai kok.” Jaemin tersenyum memandangi pratinjau foto Renjun di layar kamera.

“Ayo, Kun _ge_ sudah meneleponku dari tadi.”

Jaemin berlari kecil, serta merta memosisikan tangannya di pinggang agar Renjun dapat mengait lengannya seperti biasa. Ketika mereka berdekatan, Renjun mendongak dan cuping hidungnya sedikit kembang kempis, mengingatkan Jaemin akan kelinci yang pernah ia pelihara sewaktu kelas 5 SD. “Kau bau sekali hari ini,” kata Renjun.

Jaemin melarikan jarinya ke belakang tengkuk, malu karena tubuhnya penuh peluh dan debu lepas berlari. “Aroma kebebasan,” Jaemin tertawa rikuh. “Aku terkesan kau bisa menyadari kedatanganku barusan, parfum?”

“Apa lagi? Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin karena bau keringatmu tadi.” jawab Renjun. “ _Creepy, yeah?_ ”

“Tidaaak, aku sudah bilang kemarin, kan? Itu bukan hal yang aneh, itu hebat. Sungguh.”

Renjun hanya tertawa kecil, tidak menggubris perkataan Jaemin yang terakhir. Ketika mereka keluar dari lapangan olahraga, Jaemin bisa melihat Jeno, Donghyuck, dan Mark dari kejauhan tengah berjalan beriringan, saling tubruk, dan satu di antara mereka—sepertinya Mark—melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi pada Jaemin. Pepohonan yang berbaris di tepian jalan pulang menggelap ditimpa bayang-bayang senja yang mulai turun perlahan, Jaemin menarik ponsel keluar dari saku jaket untuk melihat jam, sudah hampir pukul enam.

Lapangan sepak bola letaknya jauh dari fakultas Renjun, persis dari ujung ke ujung. Jaemin penasaran bagaimana mungkin Jeno dan Donghyuck tega menyeretnya untuk menemani mereka latihan sejauh ini. "Kau jalan kaki dari fakultasmu ke sini?" tanya Jaemin. 

"Kami ikut mobil Mark _hyung_ ," kata Renjun. "Tadi aku tanya kenapa kau tidak ikut, katanya kau ada rapat."

"Iya, soal acara _fun run_ tadi, ujung-ujungnya aku harus mengambil foto Jeno begini,"

"Bagaimana hasil fotonya?"

"Bagus, terima kasih untuk ide jeniusmu. Semoga temanku menyukainya."

Renjun mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Sudah kubilang, aku hanya berpikir praktis. Kalau kau lebih tenang, kau juga akan memikirkan hal yang sama."

Tidak ada lelucon garing atau senarai topik obrolan yang mereka suarakan. Tak tahu harus melanjutkan pembicaraan dari abjad keberapa. Hari ini terlalu sunyi.  Biasanya Jaemin benci perjalanan pulang yang sepi, tapi kali ini ia tidak banyak protes.

Teman seperjalanannya bersenandung kecil, entah lagu apa—Jaemin belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya. Ia menoleh, memerhatikan bagaimana angin sore meniup anak-anak rambut Renjun, menampakkan sekelebat kening dan alis hitamnya yang rapi. Lagi-lagi dengan jalan pikirannya yang serba spontan, Jaemin mengangkat ponsel sejajar dengan matanya, membuka menu kamera dan mengambil gambar Renjun. Semua ia lakukan dalam waktu sepersekian sekon, mencoba membuatnya rahasia.

Ia tidak tahu dari mana hasrat itu tiba-tiba muncul; keinginannya untuk menyimpan wajah Renjun dalam ponsel. Semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak, sama seperti jantungnya yang seolah memberontak keluar tulang tiap kali Renjun tersenyum padanya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

*

Jaemin bermimpi berdiri di tengah-tengah rel kereta api. Dari mulut terowongan, sebuah lokomotif melaju kencang dan Jaemin tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali. Cahaya dari lampu depan membuatnya silau, sekaligus gelisah. Ia menguatkan pikirannya, _semua ini hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi._

Dan ketika ia berhasil terbangun dari mimpi buruk, cahaya kekuningan itu masih berlarian di wajahnya. Jaemin mengerjapkan mata, melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Pukul satu lewat lima belas. Baru ia melewati dua jam berharga dalam hidupnya setelah seharian untuk merampungkan makalah dan esai, dan kini ia harus kembali terjaga.

Cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya berasal dari senter yang dinyala-matikan dari rumah seberang. Jaemin menyibak selimut, beringsut menuju jendela dan menarik gorden. Hina tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memegang senter super besar seperti petugas keamanan yang tengah berjaga. Jaemin membuka kunci jendela, menggesernya ke samping dan melongokkan kepala. Hina menyenteri wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali, Jaemin hampir mengumpat.

“Apa?” teriak Jaemin.

Hina menaruh satu telunjuk di bibir, dan membuat mimik wajah marah. Gadis itu mengangkat ponsel yang layarnya menyala, mengisyaratkan Jaemin untuk membuka ponselnya.

Delapan panggilan tak terjawab dan sebelas pesan baru dari Hina. Baru ia membuka kunci ponsel, pesan baru sudah muncul.

Hina-chan  
  
Kirimkan foto-foto Jeno padaku sekarang!!!  
  


Jaemin berdecak, sesegera mungkin mengirimkan foto-foto yang sudah ia sinkronisasi dari komputer ke ponsel pada Hina. Jaemin tidak punya waktu untuk memilah-milih, lagipula ia tidak terlalu paham bagaimana selera Hina. Yang jelas, wajah Jeno tidak akan mengecewakan bahkan ketika separuhnya memar.

Hina-chan  
  
Sudah kukirim tuh, tautannya ada di email.  
  


Jaemin kembali ke ranjangnya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Mencoba memejamkan mata kembali namun kantuk itu tak kunjung datang. Duh, seandainya ia tidak lupa mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada Hina tadi sore, tentu tidur malamnya tak akan terganggu. Jaemin mengambil ponsel dari nakas, membuka galeri dan memandangi foto Renjun yang ia ambil di perjalanan pulang tadi.

Wajah Renjun memang tidak spektakuler, tetapi jelas tak akan mudah dilupakan seumpama mereka berpapasan di jalan. Mereka sudah beberapa kali berjalan bersisian, tapi sore kemarin rasanya agak berbeda. Barangkali pengaruh warna langit yang sedang bagus, atau jaket denim Renjun yang membuatnya lebih enak dipandang, atau memang karena Jaemin pandai mengambil gambar—jika ia ingin narsis sedikit.

Membuka ponsel bukanlah cara efektif untuk menumbuhkan kantuk, Jaemin menyadari itu. Akan tetapi, otaknya berteriak bahwa hal itu lebih baik ketimbang berbaring dan memandang langit-langit sembari terjaga. Jaemin membuka instagram, melihat-lihat foto yang diunggah teman-temannya dalam linimasa. Ia memang terbiasa mengamati, Jaemin jarang menggunakan akunnya kecuali untuk membaca trivia singkat atau iseng menelisik kehidupan pribadi orang lain.

Ketika ia mengesat layarnya sekali lagi, foto teranyar dari akun pribadi Jeno muncul—lelaki itu memliki dua akun, yang satu untuk kehidupan sosialnya yang serba ramai sedang satu lagi untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Jeno, Donghyuck, Renjun, dan Chenle berkumpul dalam satu bingkai, tengah berada di meja makan. Senyum mereka begitu lebar seperti baru menang lotre. Di takarir gambarnya tertulis, _hari ini ditraktir president Chenle!_

Jaemin terus menggulung layar, mengamati satu demi satu foto yang berjejer di profil sahabatnya. Jumlahnya tak lebih dari seratus, foto-fotonya diambil dengan cara yang sederhana; lain dengan yang dipajangnya di akun satu lagi. Sekilas memang terlihat biasa saja, namun jika diperhatikan dengan saksama menunjukkan reminisensi yang dalam. Kebanyakan didominasi foto kucing dan pacarnya. Renjun terselip dalam beberapa foto, kadang ia nampak menatap langsung pada kamera, kadang hanya hadir sebagai latar. Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin ia tak sadar bahwa Renjun memang sudah sering ia lihat wajahnya sebelum pertemuan di bus? Tak heran jika tampangnya terasa familier.

Dipikir-pikir, Jaemin tidak memiliki teman dekat di kelasnya. Paling-paling hanya Hina, itupun lantaran mereka kenal sejak kecil. Kini, mereka pun jarang jalan bersama karena nyatanya batasan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu ada. Ia memiliki banyak teman, tetapi tak semuanya ia izinkan untuk menyimak episode-episode penting dalam hidupnya.

Mendadak Jaemin dikungkung sepi. Ada yang pernah bilang bahwa pukul dua dan tiga dini hari adalah saat-saat di mana para hantu berkeliaran, ada juga yang bilang bahwa pada jam-jam tersebut, orang rentan melangut dalam perasaan sedih. Jaemin percaya yang terakhir.

Dulu, Mark sempat memaksanya untuk membalas pesan seorang gadis yang ia temui di pesta jodoh. Rasa cinta bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya, kata Mark waktu itu. Lebih lanjut ia menjelaskan bahwa setidaknya Jaemin perlu teman ‘spesial’ untuk berbagi hal-hal sensitif; emosional dan rahasia. Atau _partner_ ngobrol di saat insomnianya mendadak kumat. Entah bagaimana logikanya hingga Mark bersikeras bahwa semua itu tak bisa ia dapat dari teman biasa.

Terasa konyol sebab Jaemin tak pernah merasa bahwa mencurahkan isi hati adalah suatu kebutuhan, setidaknya hingga saat ini tiba. Ia merasa sangat, sangat, sangat ingin bicara banyak. Dengan pikirannya yang dilanda kabut berat, Jaemin mengirim pesan pada Renjun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus pada Renjun. Kenapa bukan Donghyuck, Jeno, Mark, atau Hina? Kenapa pada teman yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu alih-alih mereka yang menghabiskan seperempat hidupnya bersama Jaemin?

 _Well,_ peduli amat. Renjun pasti sudah tertidur jam segini.

Huang Renjun  
  
Hai  
  


Jaemin melempar ponselnya ke belakang kepala, kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajah di bantal.

“Bagus, sekarang dia akan menganggapmu aneh.” katanya pada diri sendiri. “Ya Tuhan, Jaemin. Hai? Hai? Kau mengatakan hai di pagi buta begini? Yang benar saja.”

Ponselnya bergetar, satu panggilan masuk dari Renjun. Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, memastikan jika ia tak tengah terlelap dalam tidur. Mungkin Renjun menelepon untuk menghardik Jaemin karena telah mengganggu jam tidurnya? Ah, tindakannya barusan memang bodoh sekali.

Jaemin menerima panggilan, menempelkan ponsel ke sebelah telinga.

“Hai,” sapa Renjun.

Jaemin menjauhkan ponsel sejenak dari telinga, membekap mulut dengan bantal dan menarik napas panjang.

“H-Hai, uh- anu, itu barusan aku-”

“Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?” tanya Renjun, nada suaranya intimidatif.

“Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya sedang … uh, insomnia? _Yeah,_ insomnia.”

“Oooh, kukira ada apa.” Renjun terdengar mengembuskan napas lega. “Kupikir kau mabuk dan terdampar di kelab atau bar mana, dan butuh bantuan untuk diantar pulang.”

Jaemin tertawa kecil, “Kalau begitu kejadiannya, jelas aku tidak akan menghubungi orang yang gemetar hanya karena sebuah skuter.”

“Tsk.” gerutunya. “Aku tutup teleponnya ya.”

“AH, tunggu, tunggu!”

“Apa?”

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mulai berbicara, “Apa yang biasa kaulakukan kalau tidak bisa tidur?”

Renjun tak langsung menjawab, Jaemin bisa membayangkan ujung jemari Renjun yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelipir buku sambil berpikir. Ia menangkap gestur itu beberapa kali ketika mereka minum kopi dan diskusi bersama tempo hari.

“Aku jarang mengalami insomnia,” kata Renjun.

“Tapi kau masih terjaga jam segini.”

“Aku terbangun, lebih tepatnya.”

“Sama dong,”

“Kau bilang tadi insomnia.”

“Aku terbangun, ingin tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa.”

“Oh, kalau begitu kita memang beda kasus.”

Jaemin kembali pada posisinya semula, terlentang menghadap langit-langit dengan selimut menutup leher. “Kau terbangun dan tak ingin tidur lagi.”

“Yap.”

“Ah, kau kan tidak ada kelas. Aku mana bisa begitu.”

“Barusan aku mimpi buruk, dan jadi malas untuk tidur lagi.”

 _“Wow,_ aku juga!” seru Jaemin, rasa kantuknya tak ditemukan di manapun. “Apa kubilang, kita sama.”

Renjun mendengus tertahan, “Kau tidak terdengar seperti orang baru bangun dari mimpi buruk.”

“Aku berani sumpah,” kata Jaemin meyakinkan.

“Memangnya kau mimpi apa?”

“Kau mau tahu?”

“Tidak juga,” Renjun tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, “Kata ibuku, mimpi buruk harus diceritakan supaya tidak jadi kenyataan.”

“Bagaimana dengan mimpi baik?”

“Itu justru harus jadi rahasia sendiri,”

“Supaya jadi kenyataan juga?”

“Iyap.”

Poin-poin dalam hidup Renjun selalu menarik untuk disimak. Menjumpai seseorang yang seusia dengannya tetapi masih mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu rasanya lucu juga--tidak dari sudut pandang yang buruk.

Renjun bercerita tentang mimpinya yang absurd. Ia mengatakan bahwa di mimpinya, ia berada dalam sebuah ranjang berkelambu yang bergelantung di tengah-tengah hutan. Harimau terbang mengitarinya tanpa sayap dan kuda bertanduk seukuran penghapus karet keluar dari saku celananya. Ketika Renjun mencoba turun dari ranjang, setiap langkah yang dibuatnya menumbuhkan bunga dan jalaran pakis yang indah. Mendengarkan cerita Renjun terasa didongengi sebelum tidur, mata Jaemin terasa berat dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terlelap sebelum mengetahui akhir cerita dari mimpi Renjun.

*

Kantuk jelas masih menggantung di pelupuk mata Renjun saat ia membukakan pintu untuk Jaemin. Satu tangannya menggosok sebelah mata, dan ia tidak benar-benar bangun sebelum udara dingin menabrak wajahnya. Rasa bersalah Jaemin berlipat ganda. Ia telah tertidur di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka dini hari tadi, dan sekarang menggedor pintu rumah Renjun untuk sebuah permintaan maaf--yang bisa jadi malah menjadi gangguan.

“Hai,”

“Jaemin?” Renjun memicingkan mata. “Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?”

“Oh, aku terkejut. Kupikir kakakmu yang akan membuka pintu.”

“Dia sudah berangkat pagi sekali. Kenapa? Kau mencari kakakku?”

“Hah? Tidak, tidak. Aku, itu … tadi, mampir karena sejalan dan …”

Renjun menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya di pelipir pintu, tidak benar-benar membukanya. “Ya, ya, aku tahu kau akan lewat sini kalau mau ke kampus.”

“Maaf tadi pagi aku ketiduran.”

Sebelah alis Renjun berjengit, “Oh. Itu bukan masalah, baguslah kalau kau bisa tidur.”

“Hari ini jadi kan? Kerja kelompok perdana kita?”

“Kau datang cuma untuk menanyakan itu?”

“Ah … iya. Ponselku habis baterai.” Jaemin berbohong. Ia sering sekali melakukannya belakangan ini. “Karena lewat rumahmu, jadi lebih baik aku tanya langsung. Sekaligus mengucapkan selamat pagi.”

Renjun mengayun pintu menggunakan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar terlihat mengantuk tapi untungnya— Dan yang paling penting—ia tak terlihat marah. “Oke, oke, kau nanti kembali ke sini saja setelah kelasmu selesai.”

“Kerja kelompok di rumahmu?”

“Kau tidak suka rumahku?”

“Eh, bukan! Tapi tidak apa-apa nih? Kau kan belum tahu aku ini seperti apa. Kita baru kenal empat hari—menurut hitunganmu.”

Renjun menautkan alis sebelum tawanya meluncur, “Jaemin, ini cuma kerja kelompok. Bukan wawancara pernikahan.”

Lalu keinginan bercanda itu muncul tiba-tiba, “Kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini aku berusaha mencuri sesuatu darimu?”

“Apa?”

“Perhatianmu.”

Renjun memutar bola mata, menarik tubuh mundur dari pintu sambil tersenyum tipis. “ _Bye,_ Jaemin.”

Pintu itu tertutup di hadapan wajahnya, senyum Jaemin malah makin lebar hingga geliginya bisa terlihat. “ _Bye,_ Renjun!”

Jaemin mengaitkan sepasang _headset_ di telinga, memilih lagu power metal yang amat dibencinya agar ia bisa tetap terjaga selama mengemudikan skuter menuju gedung universitas. Sebenarnya rasa kantuknya agak lenyap setelah berbicara dengan Renjun, tapi jaga-jaga, ia tidak mau bercumbu dengan aspal jalan sebelum kuliah paginya dimulai. Ia lupa tidak bertanya mengenai kelanjutan mimpi Renjun semalam, tapi tak apa, Jaemin bisa menyimpannya untuk dibicarakan nanti siang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, maaf updatenya lama. lama banget. ibarat karet ini melarnya enggak ketulungan huhuhu.  
> Saya memang tak begitu akrab dengan multichapter, sebenarnya. Makanya, saya senang banget akhirnya bisa menuntaskan cerita ini sebelum lebaran hahahahhaha.  
> Saya mengucapkan banyaaaaaakkk terima kasih atas komen dan kudosnya selama ini. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom NCT, awalnya saya ragu untuk publish cerita saya tbh hahaha karena itu komentar Anda sekalian benar-benar berarti bagi saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!

Renjun kira ia tengah bermimpi saat Jaemin muncul di pintu rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi memang itu benar-benar Jaemin. Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda itu melakukan hal aneh yang tak Renjun ketahui esensinya. Meminta maaf—untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa ia pahami—sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi? Itu adalah sebuah interaksi teranyar di lingkungan pertemanannya. Sebab tak pernah ada yang melakukannya, kecuali Ting, anak loper koran yang selalu mengetuk pintu rumah keluarganya tiap pagi sewaktu tinggal di Chuanying Qu. Tapi ucapan selamat pagi milik Ting memang untuk keperluan bisnis, tidak sama dengan milik Jaemin.

Usai membayar jam tidurnya yang terganggu semalam dan baru terbangun pukul dua belas siang, Renjun belum mau beranjak dari ranjang. Ia ingin tidur lagi, tapi pikirannya malah berlarian ke mana-mana. Pada halaman buku yang belum tuntas dibacanya gara-gara disela panggilan Jaemin dini hari tadi, pada tugas essai teori musiknya yang sedari minggu lalu mandek di paragraf empat, pada kedatangan Jaemin untuk kerja kelompok mereka, juga pada gemuruh kecil di perutnya yang tiba-tiba datang mendadak. Renjun belum memasok apapun ke perutnya sejak pagi. Sicheng biasa menaruh sarapannya di atas meja makan ketika ia sedang libur, tapi hari ini bukan hari liburnya—secara resmi. Seluruh kelasnya tiba-tiba dibatalkan karena ada rapat tahunan untuk membedah program di fakultasnya, Renjun lupa mengabari Sicheng. Jadilah ia terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk kembali memejamkan mata dan beranjak menuju dapur.

Jemarinya menelusuri pelipir meja makan, ia mencondongkan tubuh dan menggapai-gapai untuk menemukan bungkusan roti yang biasa ditaruh di tengah-tengah meja makan bersisian dengan toples selai dan mentega. Barangkali, hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit bagi orang untuk menyiapkan setangkup roti selai tetapi bagi Renjun dia membutuhkan lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk memosisikan pisau rotinya berada di bagian yang pas. Meskipun dengan banyak waktu yang ia habiskan, toh, ada saja selai yang tercecer mengotori permukaan meja atau tangannya sendiri.

Sekitar pukul satu atau dua, Jaemin akan datang kembali. Renjun merasa gugup ketika mengingatnya. Sensasi ini pernah dilaluinya saat ia pertama kali datang ke Korea juga pada situasi saat Donghyuck dan Jeno merangsek masuk ke dalam rumahnya lantaran dipaksa hujan yang turun di semester pertama mereka. Sudah lama Renjun tidak mendapat tamu, ia lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Biasanya ia membiarkan Jeno dan Donghyuck berlaku sesuka hati, menyuruh mereka menganggap tempat ini sebagai rumah sendiri; makan-minum tinggal menggeledah dapur, dan jika perlu, mencucikan piring-piring bekas makan, karena yah … namanya juga rumah sendiri, tentulah harus dipelihara. Ia tidak  akan membiarkan Jaemin melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia hanya belum terlalu percaya pada Jaemin. Bukan menyoal, apakah ia memiliki kecenderungan menyelipkan barang orang lain di dalam tasnya, tapi apakah hal itu pantas dilakukan terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari saja?

Ah, tapi semalam dia bahkan menceritakan mimpi absurdnya pada Jaemin. Padahal itu tak pernah dilakukannya kepada siapapun.

Setidaknya ia harus membersihkan permukaan meja makan terlebih dahulu. Tidak enak kalau sampai terlihat oleh Jaemin. Namun ini agak sulit. Ia tak tahu di mana noda selai atau remahan roti itu tersebar, ia pun tak tahu bagaimana cara membersihkan meja makan tanpa menjatuhkan barang-barang di atasnya. Kebutaan ini memang menjengkelkan, tapi tidak selalu.

Saat Renjun pikir dia bisa mengatasinya, punggung tangannya menyenggol setoples besar selai kacang hingga barang itu terguling dan terantuk gelas kaca—yang sepertinya bekas sicheng—yang kemudian turut menggelinding, jatuh, dan bersepai di lantai dapur. Aroma kacang dan mentega lekas menyebar, bercampur dengan panik karena duh, ia tak menggunakan sandal rumah. Salah-salah ia menginjak pecahan kaca dan darah bisa saja merembes keluar dari telapak kakinya. Kebutaan memang tidak selalu menjengkelkan, tapi seringnya memang begitu.

***

Ibunya selalu mengingatkan bahwa mengumpat adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Tetapi Jaemin tidak punya alasan untuk menahan dirinya dari itu sekarang. Setelah menyeret skuternya sejauh seratus meter hanya untuk menemukan sebuah bengkel, mendapat vonis bahwa ban motornya bocor parah, dan melihat angka jam di ponselnya terus bergerak. Setidaknya menyuarakan kata sial dan brengsek dalam suara rendah bisa mengusir rasa kesalnya sedikit. Sudah lewat empat puluh lima menit sejak Jaemin menunggui skuter kesayangannya dibongkar pasang jeroan bannya, namun seorang lelaki berperawakan pendek—salah satu montir di bengkel itu—malah mengabari kalau ia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi karena ada paku sepanjang telunjuk yang menyangkut di rodanya. Terdengar seperti bualan yang dibuat-buat untuk menaikkan tarif servis, tapi lelaki itu menariknya sendiri dari dalam ban, di hadapan Jaemin dan benar saja, memang sepanjang telunjuk si montir. Setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk karena telunjuk montir itu tidak lebih panjang dari miliknya.

Ia menghela napas pendek. Duduk lemas di bangku tunggu, menghidu bau oli dan sabun cuci sepeda motor yang membikin kepala pengar. Lagi-lagi ia lupa menyiapkan rencana cadangan, tapi sungguh, memang siapa orang yang akan selalu menaruh kemungkinan ban bocor sebagai kesialan di hari baru. _Well,_ mungkin setelah kejadian ini ia setidaknya harus lebih waspada.

Jaemin menelepon Mark, bersyukur panggilannya kali ini tidak ditangguh ke kotak suara. Seniornya itu mengangkatnya di dering keempat, “Ada apa, Jaemin-ah?”

“ _Hyung,_ kau ada di mana sekarang?”

“Masih di gedung olahraga, kenapa?”

“Masih lama?”

“Tidak juga. Sebentar lagi mau pulang, kenapa?”

“Ban skuterku pecah.” Jaemin mendengar Mark tertawa, ia jadi kesal. “ _Hyung._ ”

“Aku menertawai Xuxi, bukan nasib jelekmu.”

“Bisa minta tolong antar aku ke tempat Renjun?”

“Aku tidak bisa mengemudi lintas negara.”

Jaemin terlalu lelah untuk bercanda. “Sejalan dengan rumahku kok, _hyung._ Sekarang aku ada di bengkel, akan kukirim lokasiku ke ponselmu.”

“ _Okay,_ ” kata Mark, Jaemin mendengar suara gemeresak dan dencing kunci yang sepertinya berada di atas meja. “Tunggu di situ jangan ke mana-mana.”

“ _I love you, hyung!_ ”

Mark terkikih, “ _Ew, I know you didn’t mean it._ ”

“Memang tidak.”

“Dasar. Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya ya,”

“ _Oookaay._ ”

Jaemin bernapas lega. Setidaknya ia hanya tinggal memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk pulang ke rumah selepas kerja kelompok di tempat Renjun, tetapi sebelum itu semua, ia penasaran apa Renjun kali ini benar-benar marah. Sebab pesannya dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu tak kunjung dibalas. Memang tidak dibaca juga, bisa saja dia sedang tidur atau melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apapun itu, Jaemin cemas.

Acuh pada fakta bahwa selama kurang dari dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini ia telah menyusahkan Renjun—yang paling parah adalah tentang insomnianya itu—maka Jaemin punya alasan kuat untuk merasa gelisah. Sama sepertinya yang merasa lelah ketika terus dipaksa berlari, kesabaran Renjun juga pasti seperti itu; ada batasnya tersendiri.

Mark tiba sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, dan pada saat itu pun montir bengkel belum selesai dengan skuternya. Lelaki itu meminta Jaemin datang lagi pukul tiga, dia masih menunggu suplai ban dalam yang baru dikirim sore ini, katanya.

“Kukira kau di sini bersama Renjun,” kata Mark, menunjuk sabuk pengaman di kursi depan agar dipakai Jaemin.

“Hari ini dia tidak ada kelas.”

“Oooh.” Mark memutar kembali kunci mobil, menginjak pedal dengan perlahan dan kembali melaju. “Bukannya skutermu baru saja keluar bengkel beberapa hari lalu? Kok masuk lagi?”

“Beda kasus. Kemarin itu kan ada masalah di _softbreaker,_ kalau sekarang bannya bocor.” jelas Jaemin. “Ada paku sepanjang ini,” Jaemin menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sebagai pembanding ukuran paku yang tadi ditarik keluar dari ban.  Mark meringis membayangkannya.

“Terus,  kau ke rumah Renjun mau apa?”

“ _Hyung,_ kau lupa kalau kita ada tugas untuk kelas bahasa?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan Xuxi sudah mengerjakan sedikit dari tugas kelompok kita. Kelompok presentasinya, _I mean. But man,_ kau benar-benar tega karena membiarkanku sekelompok dengan Xuxi untuk tugas makalahnya.”

“ _Hyung,_ ayolah. Kurasa dia tidak seburuk itu.”

Mark memutar bola mata, “ _Well,_ dia terus menulis _schnappschinpp_ padahal sudah kuberi tahu yang benar itu _schnippschnapp.”_

“Apa kau juga yakin kalau itu kata yang benar?”

“ _Ya,_ aku sudah mengulang kelas ini dua kali.”

Jaemin tertawa, “Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau selalu belajar dari kegagalan.”

“Kau membuatku terancam mengulang lagi tahun depan. Serius deh, kalau bukan karena kesempatan magang di Kaiserslautern pasca kelulusan nanti, aku tidak akan mau ambil kelas ini.”

Alasan setiap mahasiswa di departemennya mengambil kelas bahasa Jerman memang kurang lebih sama—selain tuntutan untuk memilih salah satu matakuliah bahasa asing selain bahasa inggris—yakni untuk kesempatan magang dan kelanjutan studi di Kaiserslautern. Jaemin belum tahu apa ia menginginkan hal itu, korea nyaman dan ia benci wawancara pembuatan visa,  tapi tidak ada salahnya jaga-jaga supaya tidak repot di akhir-akhir.

 _“Hyung,_ semuanya tidak akan jauh berbeda jika kau berada di kelompok yang sama denganku,”

“Aku tidak bicara soal kau. Maksudku sisa teman kelompok kita yang lain dan oh, Renjun. Hyuckkie bilang dia pintar.”

“Memang. Makanya aku tidak mau memberikannya padamu.”

“Ei, lagakmu.” Mark meninju sebelah bahunya. “Sudah seperti pacarnya saja. Baru juga bertemu kemarin.”

Jaemin mengerjapkan mata. Bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki sedikitpun intensi ke arah sana, barangkali. Agaknya kalimat terakhir yang dituturkannya memang terdengar salah, jadi Jaemin mengoreksi, “Maksudku, aku juga kan sama-sama bodoh sepertimu. Makanya sayang dong kalau aku tidak sekelompok dengan Renjun.”

“ _Alah_ , aku tahu kok.”

“Tahu apa?”

“Kau suka Renjun.”

Jaemin terdiam sesaat, lalu, “Atas dasar apa?”

“Caramu menatapnya.”

Cara menatap. Lagi-lagi alasan ini. “Seperti yang kaubilang, _baru juga bertemu kemarin._ ”

“Memang kenapa? Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu nyata. _But well,_ jangan tersinggung ya, aku rasa kau tidak _selurus_ itu.”

Mendengar hal itu Jaemin tertawa dengan nada mencemooh. Ia menautkan jemari di belakang kepala dan bersandar ke punggung kursi. “Duh. Aku memang tidak _selurus_ itu.” Jaemin menilik Mark sekilas, “tapi syukurlah, setidaknya _hyung_ lebih peka daripada Jeno.”

Mark mendadak menginjak rem, membuat tubuh mereka tersentak ke depan dan dihujani klakson dari arah belakang. “ _What? So, you’re really gay?!”_

“Bukan, bukan. Aku panseksual.”

_“You … what?”_

“ _Hyung, hyung,_ jalan dulu. Pengemudi motor di belakangku sudah siap mengetuk kaca, nih.”

Mark kembali melaju, mengintip kaca spion di atas kepala dan di luar jendelanya. Untung saja polisi tidak sedang patroli atau tamat sudah riwayatnya. Jaemin masih terkikih saat ia menekan satu tombol di radio dan sejurus kemudian lagu Kygo mengudara.

Mark menghentikan mobil tepat di hadapan lampu merah, beberapa saat kemudian segerombol anak SD dan guru mereka menyeberang jalan sembari tertawa-tawa. Jaemin menunggu Mark untuk bicara, tapi mungkin untuk seseorang yang sudah menghabiskan separuh dari hidupnya dengan bolak-balik Queens-Vancouver, topik mengenai seksualitas ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

“Jadi, kau _gay._ ” Oke, mungkin Mark sedikit berbeda.

“Panseksual.”

“Oke. Pan. Oke.”

Jaemin terbahak, “ _Hyung,_ kau terdengar seperti orangtuaku. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang aku _tidak selurus_ itu?”

“Tadi aku asal bicara saja, sedikit serius, tapi ya … tidak benar-benar menduga kau begitu?”

“Ya, sudah. Itu kan bukan hal yang langka? Setidaknya buatmu.”

“ _Dude,_ aku jadi kepikiran. Karena selama ini aku terus menyuruhmu cari pacar perempuan!” Mark berseru, berlomba dengan suara _speaker_ mobilnya. “Aduh, kok aku bisa lupa pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan seperti itu ya?”

“Kemungkinan apa?”

“Tentang kemungkinan kau suka laki-laki.”

“Yang kaulakukan itu tidak salah, aku juga bisa suka perempuan. Atau transpuan, atau transpria, atau pria.”

“Kini aku bisa paham kenapa kau menolak melakukan kencan lanjutan dengan gadis-gadis itu,” Kelopak Mark memicing nyinyir, “Eh tapi, kau yakin kau bukan _gay_? _I mean, gay only?”_

“ _Hyung,_ aku tidak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupku. Aku bukan _gay._ Aku sempat _naksir_ dosen kita yang cantik itu kok.”

“Kau pernah _naksir_ laki-laki lain selain Renjun?”

“Kenapa Renjun lagi?”

“ _Well, you like him._ ”

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, “Tidak.”

“Kau ragu-ragu,” Mark menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya, kini kesepuluh jemarinya berketak-ketak di pinggiran kemudi dengan riang seirama dengan lagu yang diputar radio. “Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu tapi kau memang …”

Jaemin paling tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka ketika seseorang memulai suatu kalimat tapi tak tentu pangkalnya ke mana; dibiarkan bertanya-tanya tanpa adanya suatu kejelasan. “Memang apa?” pungkas Jaemin, tak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya naik setingkat lebih tinggi.

Lawan bicaranya hanya terkikih, “Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu tertarik pada seseorang. Dari kemarin kau membicarakan betapa menyenangkannya berdiskusi dengan Renjun, dan aku memergokimu berdialog dengan Changmin _hyung_ tadi pagi.”

Jika tidak dikaitkan dengan Renjun, tentu melihat pemandangannya berbicara dengan Changmin tidak akan terasa janggal di mata Mark. Toh, pria itu adalah dosen pendamping untuk penelitian Jungwoo, dan Jaemin sering dimintai tolong untuk menyerahkan hasil revisinya pada Changmin jika ia tak sempat datang ke kampus. Akan tetapi, Jaemin memang tidak bicara banyak. Sebatas menyapa dan menyerahkan setumpuk kertas kemudian pamit.

Pagi ini agak berbeda, Jaemin mau bicara sedikit lebih banyak dan berniat untuk mengajaknya bicara lagi esok hari—jikalau Changmin punya waktu. Pria itu adalah penanggungjawab dari _disability helper club_ di universitas ini. Di tahun ajaran pertamanya, Jaemin sempat menerima pamflet berisikan tawaran untuk bekerja sama dengan klub tersebut, namun ia abaikan karena kegiatan klub badminton sudah cukup menyita waktu. Lagipula, saat itu ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ia akan mendapat tambahan teman dari kaum disabilitas.

“Kau mau bergabung dengan klub itu?”

Bahu Jaemin berkedik, “Belum tahu.”

“Jadwalmu kan kosong. Selagi menyembuhkan cedera, kenapa tidak gabung saja. Mumpung ini masih tahun keduamu,” Mark mengecilkan volume radio, lantas mengganti kanal. “Kalau sudah tahun ketiga sepertiku, ah, susah. Super sibuk.”

“Sepertinya tidak akan sempat, aku baru menyetujui permintaan Hina untuk ikut andil di kelompok penelitiannya. Yang untuk lomba karya ilmiah itu.”

Mark mengernyit, “Dasar _yes man._ ”

“Hina butuh bantuan.”

“Kau tahu kalau dia tidak butuh bantuan.”

“Dia mengajakku, _hyung._ ”

“Hina bisa ajak yang lain?”

“Kurasa tidak … ” Kini Jaemin menggantung kalimatnya sendiri, melakukan hal yang paling ia benci. “Mungkin tidak ada temannya yang bisa diajak.”

“Hina punya lebih banyak teman ketimbang dirimu. Dia juga mengajakmu karena kalian dekat,  jadi tidak enak kalau dia ajak orang lain lebih dulu.  Kalian sama saja.”

“ _Hyung,_ aku memang pernah bilang kalau nasihatmu itu selalu bijak tapi … jangan hari ini, _please?”_

Mark tidak melanjutkan wejangannya, dia kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan raya. Jaemin merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengusap layarnya, masih belum ada pesan dari Renjun ataupun bengkel. Hanya ada notifikasi dari aplikasi musik karena masa berlangganannya akan habis di tanggal dua belas, masih tiga hari lagi. Ibu jari Jaemin mengambang di atas permukaan layar, menimang-nimang haruskah ia mengirim pesan sekali lagi? Apa tidak akan terlihat menjengkelkan? Jaemin menarik napas panjang, seperti kata Mark, dia harus belajar mengatakan tidak. Dan itu dimulai dari menafikan keinginannya untuk mengirim pesan.

Mark menepikan mobil di tepian jalan, di bawah tiang lampu yang tetap menyala meski hari masih terang. Sebelum keluar, Jaemin melakukan _high five_ dengan Mark dan menuturkan terima kasih. Jaemin menutup pintu perlahan-lahan sebab Mark selalu mengomel bila ia membanting pintu sekenanya. Saat langkahnya sudah cukup jauh, Mark membunyikan klakson. Jaemin mengernyitkan dahi, dari dalam mobil, telunjuk Mark memberi aba-aba untuk mendekat. Jaemin merunduk hingga sejajar dengan jendela mobil yang dibuka dari dalam.

Mark menyodorkan sebungkus tisu basah yang belum dibuka. “Ambil ini.” katanya.

“Untuk apa?”

“Pipimu coreng-moreng, tidak enak dilihat.”

Jaemin beringsut ke samping, memutar spion Mark untuk berkaca. Ada noda hitam dan coklat yang menyilang di kulit pipinya, mungkin saat ia bersusah payah membetulkan ban skuter sendirian tadi. “Kok baru bilang sekarang?”

“Baru ingat,” jawab Mark sekenanya. Jaemin mencoba menghapusnya dengan tisu pemberian Mark namun warna itu tak tanggal dari sana.

“Mungkin harus kau bersihkan pakai air dan sabun langsung, nanti minta ke Renjun saja.” kata Mark.

“Oke. Terima kasih, _hyung!_ ” Jaemin mengacungkan tisu itu dan berjalan mundur, ia masih melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Mark kembali melaju.

Jaemin menyingkirkan poninya yang mengganggu ke arah samping, dia berdiri di depan pintu rumah Renjun dan memijit bel. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bel itu dari dalam dan menunggu Renjun atau siapapun membukanya. Jaemin tidak tahu ada berapa orang yang tinggal di rumah ini, tempatnya cukup besar, sepertinya muat untuk menampung empat sampai lima orang. Lama tak mendapat respon, Jaemin menekannya sekali lagi, menunggu lagi, menekan lagi, menunggu lagi, dan ia mulai ragu apakah ada seseorang di dalam sana. Kakinya bertandak di telundakan kayu dengan tak sabar. Percobaan terakhir, dia menekan bel lagi dan kali ini ia tidak menunggu karena ada suara keras mampir di telinganya. Seperti sebuah toples beling yang dilempar dari kejauhan dan mendarat di lantai, dekat pintu.

Jaemin buru-buru memukul pintu kayu keras-keras. “Renjun? Renjun- _ssi?!_ ” Jaemin menaruh tangannya di knob pintu, memutar dan mendorongnya dengan sekali gerakan, dan rupanya pintu itu sama sekali tak terkunci atau terhalang rantai apapun.

Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai: lesap dalam gumpalan selai aprikot, berbaur dengan lembaran benang yang menjorok dari keset yang berjerambai. Jaemin dirongrong jeri, namun sebelum isi kepalanya menyuarakan berbagai skenario tak masuk akal, Renjun berseru dari arah dapur, “Siapa di _situ?”_

“I-ini aku. Jaemin!”

“Aaaah, baguslah. Aku selamat.”

“Renjun, kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Bisa bantu aku?” tanya Renjun.

Jaemin masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya tidak bisa mencerna situasi ini dengan cepat.

“Jaemin?” panggil Renjun lagi.

“Ya?”

“Pakai sandal rumah yang ada di rak lorong itu! Pakai yang mana saja, terserah. Sekalian ambilkan punyaku, yang putih berpolet merah!”

Jaemin melirik sepatu yang teronggok di rak tepi lorong, ada banyak sandal rumah. Ia mengambil sepasang yang berwarna abu-abu dan satu lagi yang warna putih bergaris merah dengan sulaman titik-titik menyerupai alfabet braille—jika Jaemin tak salah—di bagian atasnya. Jaemin berusaha untuk tidak menginjak selai di lantai atau pecahan beling yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong yang berujung ke dapur, tempat Renjun duduk di atas kursi dengan kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Ia terlihat sangat kecil dengan posisi duduk seperti itu.

“Jaemin?”

“Renjun, kau baik-baik saja?”

Renjun menoleh ke arahnya, “Ya, aku baik. Hanya saja aku butuh bantuanmu untuk … uh, membereskan kekacauan ini.” Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunjuk lantai. “Sapu dan alat-alat bersih lainnya ada di sudut dapur ini, kurasa.”

Pecahan dari toples selai yang lain, kali ini kacang, ditambah dengan genangan air yang membuatnya terlihat makin menjijikan. “Apa yang kaulakukan?”

“Kecelakaan,” Renjun menyengih, “Masalah klasik orang buta, tidak bisa melihat.”

Jaemin tertawa kecil, ia menaruh tas ranselnya di salah satu kursi kosong sebelum memasukkan sibiran beling yang besar-besar ke dalam kantong plastik sampah.

“Sori merepotkan,” kata Renjun.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku suka bersih-bersih.”

Jaemin mengambil sapu dan pengki, mulai menyingkirkan kekacauan yang tersisa. Ujung sapu plastik yang digunakannya untuk menyerok selai dan serpihan kecil beling itu menjadi lepek. Jaemin kemudian mengambil kotak tisu besar yang berada di atas meja makan, ia tarik lembar demi lembarnya untuk menyeka permukaan lantai yang basah. Warna putih tisu itu lekas menghilang, berganti dengan coklat muda dan membentuk gumpalan. Tumpukan tisu-tisu itu kemudian turut ia masukkan ke dalam plastik sampah, tangannya kotor oleh selai kacang, aromanya membikin hidung mengerut.

Jaemin menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar di radio mobil dengan suara pelan. Usai membersihkan lantai dapur, ia melangkah kembali ke pintu depan untuk membersihkan selai aprikot. Sebab menggunakan sapu terlalu merepotkan, ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih praktis kendati jorok. Tidak apa, selama Renjun tidak melihatnya, ia tidak akan kehilangan muka. Jaemin menggunakan setumpuk tisu lagi, mengumpulkannya di tengah-tengah, kemudian ia pindahkan ke dalam kantung plastik, menangkupnya dengan dua tangan.

Kantong plastik yang mulai padat itu ia ikat dan ia jinjing keluar untuk kemudian dilemparkannya ke sebuah tong sampah besar. Jaemin baru sadar bahwa area di sekitar rumah Renjun tidak terlalu ramai, namun tidak bisa dibilang terlalu sepi juga. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan nampak mengobrol dari kejauhan. Hari ini memang cuaca tengah cerah, gumpalan-gumpalan awan di langit tak menunjukkan warna apapun selain putih. Garis-garis emas yang berasal dari matahari membuat awan-awan itu terlihat seperti gerbang menuju dimensi lain.

Jaemin merasakan tangannya lengket, ia lekas kembali ke dalam rumah dan mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur. Ia menjeling ke arah Renjun, yang masih duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di atas kursi.

“Kau … tidak pegal duduk seperti itu terus?” tanya Jaemin.

“Tentu saja pegal, tapi aku takut menginjak sesuatu.”

“Oh.” Jaemin tiba-tiba merasa bodoh, karena sedari tadi sandal rumah Renjun hanya ia taruh di atas meja. “Sudah aman kok, kupastikan tidak ada pecahan kaca di sini.”

Jaemin mengambil sepasang sandal rumah berpolet merah, menaruhnya di kaki kursi dan menarik sebelah kaki Renjun; membuatnya tersentak dan nyaris jatuh ke belakang. “Kau membuatku kaget!” Renjun mencengkeram dada kirinya, napasnya memburu. “Aku bisa pakai sandal sendiri, Jaemin…”

Jaemin tertegun, memandang pegangan tangannya yang erat di pergelangan kaki Renjun. Lagi-lagi ia bertindak di luar nalar. “Ah, maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Renjun tertawa. “Aku sudah biasa,”

“Orang-orang memakaikan sandal untukmu?”

“Bukan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuanmu.”

Jaemin tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba ia merasa tersanjung, hatinya penuh. “Memangnya ada apa dengan kelakuanku?”

Renjun menyelipkan kedua kakinya di sandal rumah, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat di udara dan ia meregangkan punggungnya yang pegal. “Kau … selalu melakukan hal aneh.” kata Renjun.

“Aneh?”

“Yap.”

“Contohnya?”

“Barusan itu contohnya,” Mata Renjun menyempit saat ia tersenyum, “Ayo, kita kerjakan tugasnya di kamarku saja.”

Jaemin mengambil tasnya yang terangsur di atas kursi, mengikuti langkah Renjun ke kamarnya. Rumah ini memang memiliki banyak ruangan seperti yang Jaemin duga. Terdapat tiga pintu kamar yang tertutup dan tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Di bawah kaki anak tangga terdapat meja kecil yang berisikan makanan dan minuman dalam piring-piring kecil, dua buah lilin merah yang padam, dan sebuah alas untuk dupa. Di temboknya tergantung foto dua orang tua yang Jaemin duga sebagai kakek dan nenek atau mungkin leluhurnya dari berabad-abad lalu?

Renjun mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan telapak tangan dan mempersilakan Jaemin untuk masuk. Kamar Renjun cukup besar, masih banyak ruang kosong yang tersisa kendati telah diisi sebuah ranjang, sebuah rak buku, sebuah lemari pakaian, dan meja tulis dengan _laptop_ yang kabelnya masih tercolok. Pengharum ruangan menggantung di satu sisi kamarnya, dan beberapa lembar foto ditempel menggunakan _washi tape_ di sisi tempat tidurnya; wajah-wajah yang dikenal Jaemin hampir separuhnya.

“Maaf kalau kamarku membosankan,” kata Renjun, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. “Kakakku yang mengatur letak dan furniturnya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku suka minimalis.”

“Oh, aku lupa membawakanmu minum.”

“Aku bisa ambil sendiri sekalian numpang mencuci wajah. Jika kau tak keberatan.”

Renjun mengangguk cepat, “Y-ya, kau boleh ambil sendiri,” dia duduk di tepi ranjang, menaikkan kedua kaki dan melipatnya. “Tadinya aku mau memberitahumu di mana gelasnya tapi kurasa, kau bisa menemukannya sendiri.”

Jaemin melepas jaket jins yang dikenakannya, lalu menyampirkannya di punggung kursi kayu berbantal. Ia beranjak ke dapur, menuju bak tempat mencuci piring dan menadah air dengan kedua telapak tangan yang kemudian ia pakai untuk membasuh wajahnya. Jaemin menggunakan ponselnya untuk berkaca, melihat noda hitam itu telah lenyap. Sekembalinya ke kamar, Jaemin membawa dua gelas air; salah satunya ia tawarkan kepada Renjun.

“Maaf aku terlambat, ban skuterku pecah,” kata Jaemin.

Renjun meneguk air itu sampai habis, kemudian Jaemin mengambilnya kembali. “Lalu kau ke sini naik apa? Bus?”

“Diantar Mark _hyung,_ ” kata Jaemin. “Sepertinya dia juga baru mengerjakan tugas bagiannya, tadi di mobil dia membahas _schnappschnipp._ ”

“Maksudmu, _schnippschnapp?”_

“Aku tidak tahu mana yang benar.” Jaemin berkedik, kemudian tertawa. “Aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam urusan belajar bahasa baru selain bahasa Inggris,” akunya.

“Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengandalkanku.” sahut Renjun, ia begitu percaya diri.

Jaemin ingin membalasnya dengan sebuah lelucon, tapi tak ada satupun yang lewat di kepalanya. “Yap. Aku mohon bantuannya, Renjun- _nim._ ”

**

Situasi ini amat janggal. Baru kemarin sore ia berbincang dengan Jaemin, dan baru tadi pagi juga ia bercerita tentang mimpinya yang absurd itu. Renjun telah membiarkan pemuda asing ini masuk ke dalam hari-harinya, namun kini, mereka terus terjebak dalam topik pembicaraan yang kikuk. Sebentar-sebentar membahas tugas, kemudian cuaca, kemudian kembali lagi ke tugas. Lis halaman buku yang dipegang Renjun mulai kusut karena dibolak-balik tanpa dibaca.

“Aku akan memperbaiki hasil kerjaku kemarin, nanti kukirim ke _e-mailmu_.” kata Renjun, memecah kesunyian entah untuk yang ke-berapa kali. Renjun duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan _laptop_ yang belum ia matikan sejak dini hari. Saat ia bersandar, sesuatu yang kaku menggesek punggungnya. Renjun meraba kepala kursi, menemukan jaket asing tersampir di sana. Baunya seperti Jaemin. Ini memang milik Jaemin.

“Oh, sori. Tadi aku taruh jaketku di situ saat mau ambil minum.”

Jaemin mulai beranjak dari lantai, hendak mengambil jaketnya namun Renjun lekas menghentikannya, “Tidak apa-apa, santai saja.”

Keduanya menekuri pekerjaan masing-masing, Jaemin lebih banyak mengajukan beragam permasalahan ketimbang mencari solusi. Kadang-kadang hanya seputar fonem sederhana yang harusnya sudah Jaemin hafal di luar kepala sebab bahasan itu sudah lewat berminggu-minggu lalu, tapi Renjun tidak mengkritik, toh setiap orang punya daya serap yang berbeda dalam pembelajaran bahasa. Ia suka diandalkan; direcoki banyak pertanyaan yang membuat pengetahuan yang tertampung di otaknya menjadi berguna, lalu menyaksikan bagaimana orang di sekitarnya berubah dari tidak tahu menjadi tahu.

Renjun menggerakan kursor, mulai membaca paragraf pertama dari artikel yang diberikan Jaemin via surel. Suara robotik muncul dengan volume keras, Renjun terperanjat. “Sori,” katanya cepat.

“Itu … dari _braille note-_ mu?”

“Yap. Aku lupa menyalakan mode senyap.” jawab Renjun sambil tertawa rikuh.

“Hei, kau waktu itu janji mau menunjukkan bagaimana cara kerja benda itu padaku.”

“Begitukah?”

“Iyaa! Kau mengatakan itu di _chat,_ juga saat kita ngobrol.”

“ _Well …_ boleh saja sih. Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa kok.”

Jaemin kini berdiri di belakang Renjun, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran kursi. Renjun bisa merasakan embus napas Jaemin yang meniup puncak kepalanya meskipun samar-samar. “Aku sempat baca-baca sedikit di internet, soal _text to speech_ itu aku sudah tahu. Tapi soal alfabet _braille_ di model senyapnya itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.”

“Kau perhatikan _braille cells_ yang di sini, oke?”

“Oke, aku perhatikan.” Badan Jaemin kian condong, Renjun merasa terganggu.

“Kau bisa pindah ke sebelahku, kalau dari belakang, tidak akan kelihatan.”

“Kelihatan kok,”

“Kau mengganggu.”

“Oh,” balok-balok tawa itu hadir, suara Jaemin yang berat terasa diapung-apungkan lewat iramanya. “Oke, aku sudah kembali memerhatikan _braille cells_ itu.” Jaemin kini berjongkok di sisi kursi, kedua tangan berpegangan pada pelipir meja.

“Saat aku membaca baris ini, maka …” Renjun mengarahkan kursor ke bawah, barisan kata dalam jendela komputernya diblok warna biru muda, “Nah, titik-titik di _braille note-_ ku akan terangkat seperti ini.”

Kemudian, Renjun merasakan helai rambut Jaemin menabrak pelipisnya. “Boleh aku menyentuhnya?” ia yakin bahwa pangkal tenggorokan Jaemin kini sejajar dengan telinganya.

Renjun beringsut, kaki meja ikut bergeser seiring gerak tubuhnya. Jaemin menggunakan satu telunjuknya untuk menelusuri titik-titik di barisan sel braille, wajahnya persis anak kecil yang baru mendapat mainan baru; senyum merekah, binar matanya cerah, dan tawa-tawa kecil itu terpelecat.

“Jadi, begini ya rasanya,”

“Biasa saja kan?”

“Ini … menarik. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa jadi _yae_ atau ini bisa jadi _ui,_ ”

“Kau tidak perlu mengerti, kau tidak buta.”

“Menambah pengetahuan apa salahnya?”

“Tidak salah,” Renjun tersenyum, “Tapi kurasa kau tidak membutuhkannya,”

“Kita tidak pernah tahu?”

“Apanya?”

“Yang akan terjadi padaku? Siapa tahu suatu saat aku-”

“Tidak,” potong Renjun. “Jangan berandai-andai tentang sesuatu yang buruk. Ibuku bilang, itu bukan perbuatan baik.”

“Hei, apa kau masih mengamalkan setiap wejangan yang diberikan ibumu?”

Renjun terdiam cukup lama. Memainkan ujung benang yang menganjur dari lengan kemejanya. Ia sendiri tidak sadar jika selama ini tiap perkataan yang dikatakan ibunya selalu melekat dalam pikirannya, terlalu lama hingga berubah bentuk menjadi beberapa kebiasaan. Jaemin masih menunggu sambil terus meraba-raba _braille cells_ dengan alis yang bertaut.

“Sepertinya kau benar,” kata Renjun.

Jaemin menoleh dan bergumam, “Hm?”

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cara ibuku. Ah, tapi, bukankah setiap orang juga begitu?”

“Sepertinya iya. Hanya saja, kebiasaanmu sedikit unik.”

“Oh, ya?”

“Yap! Ah, aku jadi ingat. Kau belum menceritakan kelanjutan mimpimu semalam.”

“Aku sudah menceritakannya sampai tuntas, tapi kau hanya merespons dengan dengkuran.” Renjun terbahak. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak mencabut kabel pengisi daya seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi, kemudian membaringkan separuh badannya di tepi ranjang, sedang kakinya masih menapak lantai.

“Suaramu merdu sih,”

“Terima kasih, karena itu aku ambil departemen vokal.”

“Isi mimpimu seperti cerita dongeng,”

Jaemin turut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Renjun, berbaring menatap pagu dan mengambil tempat di sisi kiri. Renjun tidak keberatan. Lama-lama, pemuda itu tak lagi menjadi orang asing apalagi jika ia mau memerhatikan lebih sering, Jaemin mungkin sudah ada di hidupnya jauh sebelum ia kehilangan tongkatnya di dalam bus.

“Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cerita itu berakhir, bagaimana mungkin bisa menyandingkannya dengan dongeng?”

“Aku juga belum tahu akhir cerita dari _tangled,_ tapi itu tetap dianggap dongeng. Eh, film?”

Renjun menyampingkan tubuhnya, wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan jaemin yang masih menatap petak langit-langit di kamar itu. “Kau serius belum tahu akhir cerita _tangled_?”

“Tidak pernah ada waktu untuk nonton sampai tuntas, kalaupun ada waktu, aku lupa.” cengirnya.

“Aneh. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lewatkan.”

“Kau menontonnya sampai tuntas?”

“Ya, tapi lebih tepatnya aku membaca _spoiler_ di internet dulu, lalu _mendengarkannya._ Aku suka lagu-lagunya, makanya aku simak sampai akhir.”

“Ah,”

“Aku tidak pernah nonton film sejak … kautahu,”

“Sori,”

Renjun mendorong bahunya pelan, “Sudah kubilang jangan bicara begitu.”

Jaemin melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala, menjadikannya sebagai alas. “Menonton film tanpa melihat, seperti apa rasanya?”

“Aku tidak menonton, hanya mendengarkan. Aku bisa membayangkan adegan film lewat suara; denting sendok dan piring untuk suasana makan siang atau guyuran air ketika si tokoh mandi. Tapi ya … kadang sulit juga kalau dalam film itu, adegannya sedang hening. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menikmati film _thriller_ , tidak banyak yang bisa kudengarkan.”

“Tapi dalam mimpi, kau bisa melihat?”

Renjun tersenyum tipis, “Iya, makanya aku tidak mau bangun.”

“Meskipun mimpimu semalam itu bisa dikategorikan mimpi buruk?”

“Tidak juga sih, lebih tepatnya mimpi yang absurd.”

“Mimpi baik, kalau begitu.”

“Tidak juga.”

“Tapi kenapa kau ceritakan?” tanyanya. “Bukannya hanya mimpi buruk yang diceritakan supaya tidak jadi kenyataan?”

“Apa kau sungguh berharap bahwa harimau terbang jadi kenyataan?”

“Kecoa terbang sudah cukup mengerikan,” kata Jaemin, ia menahan tawa. “Sepertinya memang harus diceritakan.”

Tinggalan sore itu kembali dihabiskan dengan pembicaraan yang tak pernah temu titik ujungnya. Bahasannya selalu berpindah-pindah dari satu topik ke topik lainnya, hingga diputus sesaat oleh kedatangan Sicheng dan sekotak pizza. Sicheng memanggil Renjun sebentar ke depan pintu toilet dan menegurnya karena tidak memberitahu kalau mereka akan kedatangan tamu, akhirnya ia memesan satu kotak pizza lagi (dengan keju yang lebih sedikit) melalui telepon.

 

***

Renjun tidak pernah menghitung-hitung lama pertemanannya dengan seseorang, akan tetapi pada saat-saat tertentu—yang tidak spesial sama sekali—ia akan tiba-tiba memikirkannya dan berkata: ah, waktu memang begitu cepat berlalu.

Jaemin sudah mengganti warna rambutnya sebanyak dua kali sejak pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung, dan memperoleh satu tindikan baru di telinga kiri—semua ini berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar dari Jeno dan teman-temannya yang lain, termasuk Jaemin sendiri. Renjun terkesan karena Jaemin adalah satu-satunya teman dalam garis umur yang sama dengannya, yang memiliki giwang di telinganya. Renjun penasaran, anting model apa yang ia kenakan, tapi rasanya tak pantas ditanyakan karena toh ia tidak bisa benar-benar membayangkannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rupa jaemin, apakah hidungnya bangir atau melesak ke dalam, apakah dagunya terbelah atau tidak, dan apakah matanya sejernih yang Chenle ceritakan.

Musim panas telah benar-benar berakhir dan kini mereka berada di pertengahan musim gugur, presentasi tugas bahasa Jermannya telah rampung dan kini mereka menantikan masa-masa ujian akhir semseter. Renjun mulai mengambil kembali jaket-jaket tebal yang menguarkan bau kamper lemari setelah ditinggal tiga bulan lamanya. Sedang jaket jaemin rasanya tak pernah banyak diganti, entah karena ia memiliki jaket dengan jenis material yang sama atau jaket itu satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Lagi-lagi tak pernah Renjun tanyakan. Gaya berpakaiannya dipikir-pikir memang hanya begitu-begitu saja; _T-shirt,_ celana panjang yang ditisik, dan jaket jins yang kasar dan berat, yang kancing-kancingnya terbuat dari bahan metal dan tak lagi licin. Renjun memerhatikan ada satu kancing yang hilang di bagian depan.

“Kau tidak memasang kancing yang baru?” tanya renjun, tangannya memilin pinggir keliman kancing di jaket jaemin. Mereka makan bersama di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat kampus, renjun tengah mengunyah potongan _chicken nugget_ ketiganya.

“Aku tidak menemukan kancing cadangannya,” kata Jaemin.

“Tidak cari di toko, atau mungkin toko _online_?”

“Ah, repot. Tidak apa-apa, toh jarang kukancingkan juga.”

“Bahkan di musim gugur?”

“Bahkan di musim dingin.”

“Kau bercanda,”

“Tidak,” jaemin mengambil alih jaketnya dari tangan Renjun, kulit mereka bertabrakan sejenak dan Renjun merasakan ada sengatan listrik menjalari pergelangan tangannya saat jaemin menggenggamnya. “Tanganmu lebam,”

“O-oh itu bukan lebam, itu tanda lahir.” Renjun sedikit tergagap, belakangan ini kontak fisik dengan Jaemin membuat kemampuan bicaranya terganggu, entah kenapa.

Sebelum Renjun menarik tangannya, lelaki berambut merah jambu itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil sebelum berkomentar, “Menarik sekali, aku suka.”

Frasa terakhir dari kalimat jaemin membuat kedua mata Renjun mengerjap. Apa menariknya tanda lahir yang menyerupai lebam itu? Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, menagih penjelasan pada Jaemin tidak akan pernah berbuah apa-apa. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mengatakan alasan-alasan yang berterima, selalu saja: pokoknya kalau kubilang begitu ya artinya begitu. Bukannya renjun keberatan dengan alasan demikian, tapi rasanya malah membuat rasa penasaran di kepalanya semakin bertambah saja.

“Apa Jeno dan Donghyuk jadi datang ke sini?” tanya Jaemin.

“Mereka harusnya sudah sampai dari setengah jam lalu, mungkin filmnya lebih lama dari yang mereka perkirakan?”

“Mereka nonton apa sih? Kenapa kau tidak ikut?”

“Nonton ke bioskop?”

“A-ah, aku lupa.”

Renjun tertawa, Jaemin dan kebiasaannya melupakan fakta bahwa Renjun tidak bisa melihat memang berangsur-angsur surut, namun kadang dia masih sering melakukannya. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah nonton ke bioskop sejak … bertahun-tahun? Karena banyak orang berbisik-bisik jadi kalaupun aku mau mendengarkan dialog filmnya, sulit sekali.”

Kemudian jaemin mendapat telepon dari Jeno, mengatakan bahwa ia dan Donghyuck tidak bisa datang karena hujan mulai turun dan mereka tidak membawa payung ataupun ponco. Jaemin melirik ke luar jendela, rintik air menabrak kaca dan jalanan di luar sana nampak mengabut. Renjun pun baru sadar bahwa hujan telah turun, suaranya lesap ditelan riuh pengunjung restoran dan musik yang diputar di _speaker_ dinding.

Jaemin mengajukan ide untuk pulang menembus hujan, mengendarai skuter dengan pakaian seadanya sebab jas hujan Jaemin tertinggal di rumah, tapi usulan itu ditolaknya. Terlalu berisiko, katanya. Pekan ujian akhir semester akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan Renjun tidak mau nilanya jeblok hanya karena pilek.

“Kau bisa pakai jaketku, kalau begitu.” Jaemin memberikan jaket jins itu kepada Renjun, “Aku harus cepat pulang, tiba-tiba aku baru ingat bahwa ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan,” kemudian ia pergi entah ke mana sebelum Renjun sempat memprotes.

Renjun ragu, haruskah ia memakainya? Ia sendiri sudah memakai dua lapis pakaian—kemeja dan jaket flanelnya—jika ditambah satu lapis lagi, bakal membuatnya makin mirip orang-orangan sawah. Selain itu, apa pengaruhnya? Toh, jins bukan material yang tahan air, lama-lama akan tertembus juga.

“Kau belum memakainya?” Jaemin telah kembali dengan benda yang Renjun duga sebagai kantung plastik.

Renjun mengedik, “Jaket ini tidak ada kancingnya.”

“Ayolah, hanya satu saja yang hilang. Tidak akan memengaruhi apapun.”

“Kau bawa apa?”

“Kantung plastik. Tidak mau _braille note_ mu dan _laptop_ ku basah, kalau aku sudah punya sarung untuk tas ranselku sih.” Jaemin memberikan kantung plastik itu padanya, Renjun lekas menjejalkan tas selempangnya ke dalam sana dan terpaksa mengenakan jaket Jaemin karena pemuda itu tak akan berhenti melontarkan komentar jika tidak diturut. “Hujannya tidak terlalu deras kok. Lagipula, hujan kan air, bukan semangka.”

Renjun tertawa mendengarnya, mendadak teringat Mark. “Mark _hyung_ akan sangat menyukai musim penghujan jika benar-benar semangka yang turun dari langit.”

“Bisa saja, jika ia tidak amnesia duluan karena kepalanya kebentok.” Jaemin menarik tangan Renjun, melingkarkannya di lekukan siku, gestur yang terasa begitu wajar setelah lumayan lama saling mengenal. “Kau terlihat seperti pemain _rugby_ saat memakai jaketku.” Jaemin terkikih.

“ _Ya,_ ukuran badan kita tidak beda jauh, ‘kan?”

“Itu kan menurutmu, kenyataannya tidak begitu.”

Rintik hujan menabrak wajah Renjun saat kakinya menuruni telundakan kafe yang terakhir. Ia menadahkan tangan, merasakan tetes-tetes air dan menerka kerapatan hujan dari situ. Beberapa menyelinap ke tengkuknya, membuat renjun bergidik sebelum menaiki jok skuter yang telah jaemin besut menggunakan lap kering dari bagasi. “Memangnya kau ada urusan apa sampai-sampai memaksa pulang di tengah hujan begini?”

Jaemin mengulas senyum, “Rahasia,”

“Oh, yang benar saja.”

“Kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku, bilang saja. Kita bisa kembali ke dalam.”

Kalimat itu membuat Renjun mengerjapkan mata kemudian tergelak; tawanya rikuh, sekaku sampul novel Harry Potter edisi braille yang dibacanya kemarin malam. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaemin selalu menjadi kegiatan favoritnya—terlebih di akhir pekan—karena berbicara dengan pemuda itu memang menyenangkan. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa tahan dengan celotehan Renjun mengenai alien dan makhluk-makhluk dasar laut paling dalam, Jaemin salah satunya.

“Apa kau mau kembali ke dalam?” pertanyaan itu sekonyong-konyong keluar dari mulut Renjun. Jaemin batal memutar kunci skuter sedang Renjun ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

“Kau setakut itu pada hujan, atau memang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku?” Jaemin bertanya balik, dengan nada serius.

“Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kita sampai kena flu,”

“Oke, sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku juga, ya?”

“Hah? Tidak, bukan begitu.”

Jaemin kembali menyalakan skuter, menarik gas dan mulai meninggalkan pelataran kafe. Sembari berlomba dengan angin, dia berseru, “Aku harus menyortir berkas untuk program bakti sosial dan beberapa hal menyebalkan lainnya. Tugas-tugasku sih yang menyebalkan, program bakti sosialnya tidak.”

“Kau ikut bakti sosial apa lagi?”

“Uh … ada deh, aku belum bisa cerita.”

Renjun tercenung. Ketika seseorang enggan membagi cerita dengannya, ia merasa begitu kecil. Di masa-masa sekolahnya dulu, tak banyak yang mau berbagi cerita dengan Renjun, mereka selalu berdalih, ‘kau tidak akan mengerti (karena kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang kami lihat).’ Renjun bisa memahami itu, memang sulit baginya untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajah dunia setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya dirundung gelap. Jeno dan Donghyuck selalu membagikan cerita-cerita mereka, memberikan beberapa _clue_ agar Renjun bisa sedikitnya membayangkan apa yang mereka lalui. Dan Jaemin, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia memilih untuk tidak memberi tahu.

Saat skuter mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan garis _zebra cross,_ sekonyong-konyong Jaemin mengusap lutut kiri Renjun pelan-pelan. “Nanti pasti kuceritakan.” katanya, seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran Renjun.

Renjun memilin benang yang mencuat dari lubang kancing jaket jins yang tak tertutup, ia tidak menjawab perkataan Jaemin yang terakhir.


	6. Chapter 6

Lewat beberapa minggu setelah ia basah kuyup diguyur hujan dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Jaemin kala itu, Renjun belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi. Lantaran, lelaki itu kepalang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan program bakti sosial—yang masih belum diceritakannya pada Renjun—sehingga interaksi mereka hanya sebatas momen pertemuan di kelas bahasa Jerman dan _chat_ di kakaotalk. Sayangnya, kelas bahasa Jerman mereka pun telah usai minggu lalu, hanya tersisa masa-masa singkat untuk remedial sebelum liburan dimulai, dan keduanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu.

Renjun merasa sedikit sepi, tapi hal itu bisa ia tolerir dengan dalih bahwa keduanya tak lagi memiliki kepentingan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena mereka berasal dari departemen berbeda dan juga jarak fakultas yang cukup berjauhan, tentu akan wajar rasanya jika interaksi di antara mereka mulai berkurang, cepat atau lambat.

Jaket jins yang dipinjamkan Jaemin waktu itu pun belum sempat dikembalikan, masih terlipat rapi di atas nakas dan belum dipindahkan ke mana-mana. Selalu saja ada halangan untuk mengembalikannya; lupa tak dibawa ke kelas, tak sengaja disimpan Sicheng di tempat yang tak diketahui Renjun, dan salah ambil jaket pada saat akan dikembalikan. Ia tidak mau menitipkannya pada Jeno atau Donghyuck, sebab ia percaya bahwa barang harus dikembalikan ke tangan orang yang memberikannya—tidak boleh ada perantara. Mungkin, ia harus mengajak Jaemin makan bersama sebelum libur semester dimulai. Itu pun jika ia sanggup melakukannya.

Jarum jam sudah bergulir ke angka delapan dan langit benar-benar gelap. Saat ini Renjun masih menemani Jeno dan Donghyuck mengerjakan tugas remedial matakuliah analisis musik di sebuah taman bacaan. Mereka sengaja tidak memilih perpustakaan karena di sana tidak ada musik, tidak ada camilan, tidak boleh terlalu berisik, dan hanya buka sampai jam sepuluh malam. Tempat ini tidak menyuguhkan koleksi buku yang sampai beribu-ribu jumlahnya, pun tidak meminjamkannya secara gratis, tapi nuansanya mendukung konsentrasi. Mereka bisa duduk di dalam atau di luar ruangan, memesan makanan ringan, berdiskusi—kendati dengan suara pelan, bukan sekadar bisik-bisik—dan pemilik taman baca memiliki dua ekor kucing jantan yang hobi menggosokkan wajah mereka ke kaki pengunjung. Jeno dan Donghyuck sudah memiliki buku rujukan sendiri, mereka hanya butuh tempat dengan ventilasi udara yang lebih lebar ketimbang kamar asrama yang sumpek.

Donghyuck terdengar menguap lebar untuk selanjutnya menekan tombol pulpen, meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Kemudian ia membuka ponsel dan membuat alasan sebelum orang lain menanyakan kenapa ia berhenti mengerjakan tugas. Katanya, “Aku mau menenangkan syarafku dulu supaya tidak tegang, kebetulan _drop-rate_ untuk _gacha_ hari ini sangat bagus!” Renjun hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum tipis, enggan menimpali seloroh Donghyuck dan lebih pilih untuk membaca utas mengenai tempat-tempat angker yang berada di lingkungan kampus, ia sudah membaca lebih dari empat puluh komentar dan belum ada niatan untuk berhenti. Lagu Sebastian Winskog bersipongang dengan volume ringan, ketuk ujung kuku Renjun sudah menjadi _staccato_ pengiring selama dua menit terakhir.

“Jaemin baru mengganti warna rambutnya lagi, omong-omong.” Jeno tiba-tiba bersuara dengan pelan, ikut menguap dan lanjut mengetik di _netbook_ nya. “Kali ini warnanya hitam agak coklat,”

“Coklat agak hitam,” Donghyuck menimpali.

Jeno tertawa kecil, “Sama saja, Hyuck.”

“Lebih dominan coklat daripada hitam, karena itu kau harus menaruh kata coklat di depan.”

“Oke, terserah kau saja.”

“Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau keseringan ganti warna rambut bisa membuatnya mengalami kebotakan dini, tapi dia tidak mau dengar.”

“Dia pikir dia setampan Lee Taeyong _sunbae kali,”_

“Tapi sejauh ini warna rambutnya belum ada yang gagal sih.”

“Tapi warna yang kali ini jauh lebih baik, sebelumnya dia pakai pink. Setan apa yang merasukinya kemarin-kemarin?”

Renjun menyela, “Apa warnanya pink seperti rambut kakakku tempo hari?”

“Warna rambut kakakmu lebih cenderung … salem? Ah, nuansa yang mengingatkanmu akan musim gugur pokoknya. Rambut jaemin itu benar-benar pink, sewarna dengan permen kapas di pasar malam.”

“Apa dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan?”

“Maksudmu salah ambil warna rambut di salon?” Karakter Donghyuck mati lagi dan ia sudah kehabisan stok energi di _game_ nya, ia mengutuk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Kurasa tidak. Dia memang suka mencoba banyak hal, tidak bisa diam, makanya dia begitu populer.”

“Jaemin populer?” tanya Renjun, sepasang matanya membulat.

Donghyuck mengedikkan bahu, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Renjun sambil membuka laman artikel di internet untuk tugasnya kembali. “Lumayan _lah._ Tidak sepopuler Jeno sih,”

“Aku juga tidak populer, tahu.”

“Kata orang yang _followers_ instagramnya _berjibun_.” Donghyuck mendengus. “Jaemin itu banyak yang suka lho, tapi _yah,_ dia begitu.”

“Begitu bagaimana?”

“Apa ya … kalau dibilang tidak sadar sih tidak mungkin. Dia tidak sedungu itu, tapi dia suka menolak perasaan orang secara implisit sampai orang itu sadar bahwa mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersamanya? Begitu kira-kira.”

Renjun mengerutkan kening, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut ke depan. “Kau membuatnya terdengar buruk.”

“Lho? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu? Lagipula, bukan hal buruk kok. Tidak mungkin Jaemin menerima perasaan mereka semua, iya kan?”

Renjun menggigit sedikit bagian dari bibir bawahnya, perkataan Donghyuck memang benar. Malah akan lebih buruk kalau Jaemin menerima perasaan setiap orang. Ia pasti sudah melabeli pemuda itu dengan sebutan brengsek. Menarik juga, pikir Renjun. Padahal untuk karakter yang gampang merasa _tidak enak_ terhadap orang lain, seharusnya ia sudah punya koleksi pacar di tiap tikungan jalan. Tak lama setelah pikiran itu lewat, Renjun merasa malu. Tidak sepantasnya ia berpikiran buruk terhadap Jaemin.

“Jaemin itu seperti apa?” pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, ia sendiri belum mengerti kenapa ia harus menanyakannya kepada Donghyuck dan Jeno.

“Bukannya kalian dekat? Aku yakin kau lebih mengenalnya daripada kami.” Goda Jeno, Renjun bisa merasakan bibir pemuda itu membentuk cekungan lebar. Menyebalkan.

“Tentu saja kalian lebih kenal Jaemin, bukannya kalian teman sedari orok?”

“Tidak, kok. Cuma di masa-masa SMP saja,” Jeno melempar tawa pelan. “Tapi bingung juga kalau kami harus menjelaskan Jaemin itu seperti apa, karena kau tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik, bagian mana yang mau kau tanyakan itu.”

Renjun mengibaskan sebelah tangan, lalu kembali menyandarkan punggung di kursi. “Ah, sudah. Lupakan saja kalau aku pernah bertanya begitu.”

“Dia setinggi Jeno,” kata Donghyuck, tiba-tiba saja. “Jidatnya lebar,” ia tertawa cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa orang di belakang Renjun melirik ke arah mereka. Donghyuck menutup mulut, lalu kembali melanjutkan. “Matanya seperti rusa, bulat, sendu, seperti itu kira-kira.”

Oh. _Oh._

Renjun tidak tahu apakah ia memerlukan gambaran fisik Jaemin untuk disimpan di kepala dan ruang imajinya, tapi ya, tentu, dia membutuhkannya. Dia bisa menerka bentuk wajah Donghyuck dan Jeno karena pernah merabanya dengan kedua tangan—berani sumpah, dia tidak pernah dengan sengaja melakukannya, semua itu tak sengaja ia lakukan saat mereka bermain petak umpet sambil menutup mata. Terdengar kekanakan? _Yeah,_ tapi memangnya permainan macam apa lagi yang bisa dimainkan orang buta bersama kedua temannya yang bisa melihat selain tebak judul lagu.

“Hidungnya mancung, tapi lebih mancung lagi hidungmu.” kata Donghyuck lagi. “Bibirnya tidak terlalu tebal atau tipis, biasa saja. Tapi kering _banget,_ seperti dompetku. Dia tidak suka pakai _lipbalm_ sih. Hm …  lalu apa lagi ya? Oh, rambutnya berwarna coklat, awut-awutan, biasanya dia sisir dengan gaya belah pinggir. Kulitnya gelap! Tidak putih-putih amat. Ada bekas luka cukup dalam di pelipis kirinya, waktu kecil ia pernah jatuh dari sepeda. Bahunya lebar. Ketika tersenyum, giginya selalu tampak dan berjejer rapi, dan … sekarang dia sedang berjalan ke arah sini.”

“Hai, RJ.” Renjun tertegun. Suara Jaemin menjamah telinganya, tak lama kemudian. “Hai, kalian sedang menggosip?”

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” tanya Renjun, terkesiap karena Jaemin menerabas masuk ke dalam pikirannya; menghancurkan imaji akan wajah yang tengah ia bangun.

“Aku mau mengembalikan kaset _game_ pada Jeno, dia bilang untuk bertemu di sini saja.” jawab Jaemin ringan.

Renjun memilin kesepuluh jari tangannya di bawah meja, lidahnya mendadak kering. Semoga Jaemin tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka barusan, bisa jadi sangat memalukan.

“Kebetulan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu.” kata Jaemin lagi, Renjun mendengar gemerasak dari tasnya dan suara benda yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja. “Eh, malah _ketemu_ di sini. _Ya,_ Lee Jeno, kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku kalau Injunnie ada di sini?”

“Kau tidak tanya, lagipula memangnya aku harus melaporkan setiap gerak-geriknya padamu?”

“Kau tidak mengirim pesan padaku, untung saja kau ke sini.” Renjun menyela, ia memutar tubuh hingga wajahnya searah dengan Jaemin. “Ada perlu apa?”

“Mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, sambil ambil jaket.” Pemuda yang—katanya— pernah mewarnai rambutnya serona gulali itu tertawa pelan, sudah lama Renjun tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus berbicara dan sepertinya tak memiliki niatan untuk menarik kursi di samping Renjun. “Kau dapat remedial juga? Seperti dua orang bodoh ini?” tanya Jaemin terkesiap.

“Hei, hei, hei anak muda. Jangan sembarangan, ya!” timpal Jeno.

“Aku hanya menemani, kalau-kalau mereka butuh bantuan. Menghabiskan waktu di rumah seharian rasanya bosan.” Kata Renjun.

“Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin mengajakmu keluar.”

“Kau harusnya mengirimiku pesan, aku bisa saja sedang ada urusan lain.”

“Maaf, aku memang sengaja. Tadinya, mau buat kejutan semacam itu lah.”

Sepasang alis Renjun terangkat, kejutan? Dalam rangka apa? Ulangtahunnya sudah lewat berbulan-bulan lamanya dan tidak sekalipun Renjun memberi isyarat bahwa ia butuh kado tambahan.

“Mau pergi sekarang?” tanya Jaemin.

Dari ujung meja, Donghyuck berkata dengan suara pelan, “Kau benar-benar memonopoli Renjun, ya. Kami menyesal karena mengenalkannya padamu.”

“Baguslah kalau kalian menyesal,” Jaemin berkata dengan pongah. Ia kemudian mengangkat _braille note_ Renjun beserta ponsel dari atas meja, memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang lelaki itu. “Ayo, kita tinggalkan saja mereka dalam penderitaan yang tak berujung ini,” tawa terpendar, Renjun ikut melakukannya.

“Kami tak akan lagi menyisakan pinggiran keju di pizza untukmu mulai dari sekarang, Injun-ah.” Dengus Donghyuck. “Dasar pengkhianat.”

“Aku akan memeriksa pekerjaan kalian, kalau sudah selesai, kirimkan ke surelku.”

“Oke, tapi kau tetap tidak akan dapat pinggiran keju.”

“Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan merampok persediaan camilanmu di bawah kasur.”

“Kau tidak—tunggu, dari mana kautahu?”

Renjun menunjuk pucuk hidungnya dengan bangga sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Usai mendapat hujatan terakhir dari Donghyuck, ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jaemin dan meninggalkan taman baca. Kawannya itu mengumbar cerita tentang pekan ujian yang membuatnya ingin mati—tentu saja, hanya candaan—dan betapa tenaganya terkuras habis karena kegiatan bakti sosial namun tetap menyisakan perasaan senang yang teramat sangat.

“Apa kau ke sini naik bus?” tanya Renjun. Jaemin mengurai tawa pendek, Renjun mengernyit. “Kenapa?”

“Ini perasaanku saja, atau kau sering sekali menanyakan jenis transportasi apa yang kupakai ketika menemuimu?”

“Eh, bukan. Biasanya, kau menarikku ke lapangan parkir.”

“Iya, aku naik bus.”

“Skutermu mogok lagi?”

“Begitulah,” Jaemin menarik napas pendek, sol sepatunya terdengar digesekkan dengan sengaja di atas permukaan trotoar. “Ibuku bilang skuter butut itu harus dilempar ke tempat rongsok karena biaya reparasinya ke bengkel setara dengan uang cicilan seumpama aku mau beli yang baru. Benar juga _sih.”_

“Kenapa kau tidak naik sepeda saja? Seperti Jeno.”

“Betisku bisa pecah kalau aku mengendarai sepeda bolak-balik dari rumah ke kampus. Belum lagi,” Jaemin memberi jeda, ia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, “Kau lumayan berat, apalagi daerah rumah kita ada tanjakannya.”

“Aku? Yang naik sepeda kan kau,”

“Tapi kita sering pergi atau pulang bersama, kan?”

“ _Ya,_ aku tidak akan membonceng kalau begitu.”

“Nah, maka dari itu lebih baik naik bus. Kita masih bisa pulang sama-sama.”

Renjun mengurai tawa, “Terserah kau saja,”

Renjun menarik keluar tongkatnya dari dalam tas, mereka berjalan bersisian di sepanjang trotoar. Ujung tongkat Renjun meraba-raba permukaan _tactile paving_ agar tidak salah langkah atau mengenai sesuatu kendati ia dituntun oleh Jaemin. Ia masih belum tahu ke mana mereka akan pergi malam ini, Jaemin tidak mengarahkannya ke halte, dan ia juga belum mengabari Sicheng.

“Kau tidak pakai parfum?”

“Ah, kau memang luar biasa. Iya, aku tidak pakai. Sudah habis.”

“Oh … aku bakal sulit mengenalimu tanpa parfum,”

“Masa? Tadi kau tahu.”

“Itu karena Donghyuck—ah, dia memberitahu.”

“Kalian benar-benar sedang bergosip tentangku, ya?”

“Tidak,” sergah Renjun, mencoba menyangkal dan berharap usaha kecilnya tidak mengundang rasa curiga Jaemin lebih jauh. “Kami sedang membicarakan hal lain, tapi saat kau datang mendekat, dia bilang kalau kau sedang berjalan ke arah kami.”

“Oh … begitu, nanti aku beli lagi deh, supaya kau tidak mengiraku penculik kalau-kalau muncul mendadak.”

“Kapan kau mau mengambil jaketmu?”

“Hmm … besok? Kau ada di rumah?”

“Aku selalu ada di rumah, Jaemin.”

“Hari ini tidak?”

“Hanya hari ini,” Renjun tertawa kecil, “Kebetulan Donghyuck dan Jeno akan datang ke rumahku, mereka mau membantuku membereskan barang-barang,”

“Kau mau pindah?”

“Tidak, hanya mengeluarkan barang-barang tak terpakai. Donghyuck sangat bersemangat setelah menonton acara Marie Kondo.”

“Kau bisa menitipkan jaketku ke Donghyuck.”

“Tidak mau ambil sendiri?”

“Nah, besok aku ada janji ke dokter gigi, baru ingat.”

“Oh iya, kita akan pergi ke mana?” tanya Renjun saat mereka telah berjalan cukup lama tanpa jeda sekalipun.

“Bioskop.”

Jawaban Jaemin membuat langkah Renjun terhenti, ia menoleh lalu menengadah, mulai berpikir apakah dirinya perlu alat bantu dengar juga. “Kau bilang … bioskop?”

“Iya,” Jaemin menjawab dengan lugas. “Kita akan ke bioskop.”

“Untuk apa?” Renjun secara tak sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya, tidak mungkin jika Jaemin lupa atau secara tak sengaja mengulang perbuatan insensitifnya lagi.

“Menyimak film? Apa lagi?”

“Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kalau iya, ini kelewatan.”

Renjun melonggarkan pegangannya di lengan Jaemin, berniat melepasnya, namun pemuda itu menangkap punggung tangannya lebih dulu. “Tidak, RJ. Aku serius.”

“Jaemin, aku—“

“Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menikmati film, kan?”

“Kau berniat mempermalukanku?”

“Tidak, tidak. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi begitu kita sampai bioskop, kau akan tahu. Percaya padaku.”

Tidak biasanya prasangka buruk lewat di kepala Renjun, dia percaya pada Jaemin—apalagi, pemuda ini sahabatnya Jeno dan Donghyuck—tapi tetap saja ajakannya ke bioskop itu benar-benar mengganggu. Ia lebih pilih diajak makan ke restoran cepat saji; memesan kentang goreng, teh, kopi ekstra pahit, berdiskusi tentang musik, dan bergosip sedikit, seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Renjun diam beberapa detik, dia ingin mencari sesuatu dari mata Jaemin tapi tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan selain gelap. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tahu dengan pasti tentang maksud hati pria ini jika menggambarkan ekspresinya saja ia tak bisa.

“Injun- _ah,_ aku benar-benar tidak memiliki niatan jelek.” Dari nada bicaranya, Jaemin terdengar begitu tulus. “Aku janji, ini akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan.”

“Jelaskan dulu, garis besarnya saja _deh._ Apa yang akan kita lakukan di bioskop?”

“Menyimak film,”

“Jaemin, kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi. Kau tahu aku buta.”

“Karena itu, aku bilang kita akan menyimak film, bukan menonton.”

Renjun mengerutkan dahinya lagi, lama kelamaan, eksplanasi Jaemin malah menumbuhkan pertanyaan yang kian banyak. “Aku tidak mengerti.”

“Ya sudah, pokoknya kau ikut saja!” seru Jaemin riang, ia meraih tangan Renjun, memegangnya erat—tidak melingkarkannya di lengan seperti biasa—dan menautkan jemari mereka sambil berjalan menuju pusat keramaian. Ketika tongkat renjun terantuk tanda belok, tetapi Jaemin tetap berjalan lurus, mulai menjauhi keramaian, ia kembali berhenti. “Kenapa?” tanya Jaemin.

“Ini bukan arah ke bioskop.”

Meskipun tak mampu membaca tanda-tanda yang ditulis di papan jalan ataupun peta digital di ponsel, Renjun bisa mengingat arah tempat-tempat dengan berkat _tactile paving_ dan pendengarannya _._ Ia hafal lintang-pukang lalu lintas; di mana ia harus berhenti saat menyeberangi jalan, letak tiang-tiang lampu, juga tiap tikungan. Jaemin tidak sedang mengarahkannya berjalan ke bioskop, dan tidak ada lagi bioskop di sekitar ini selain yang Renjun tahu. Waktu bergerak seperti debar di dadanya, ia tak yakin bisa mengikuti ide-ide Jaemin kali ini.

Jaemin menariknya lembut, membuatnya kembali berjalan meskipun sedikit terpaksa. “Percaya padaku,” katanya meyakinkan. “Ayo, aku tidak mau terlambat. Ini hari terakhir.”

Hari terakhir? Pembicaraan Jaemin semakin melantur. Memangnya, ke mana dia akan pergi setelah ini?

Mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan satu tingkat yang ramai, tidak ada aroma _pop corn,_ minuman soda, ataupun camilan lain yang biasa Renjun temui di bioskop pada umumnya. Suasananya ramai, banyak orang bicara, sedikit-sedikit di sela suara terbahak atau tawa kecil. Renjun memegang tangan Jaemin erat-erat, dia merasa sedikit takut. Dia punya pengalaman buruk yang awalannya mirip-mirip seperti ini.

“Jaemin- _ah,_ kita tidak sedang berada di pesta, kan?”

“Tidak. Sudah aku bilang, ini bioskop.” kata Jaemin sambil terus berjalan, kali ini mereka melalui sebuah pintu, tangga berundak-undak, dan barulah Renjun bisa mendengar suara keras yang mengalun lewat _speaker._ “Ahh, syukurlah belum terlambat. Ayo, duduk di sini.” Jaemin membantunya duduk di sebuah kursi, empuk seperti di bioskop—memang mereka ada di bioskop, katanya.

“Jaemin- _ah,_ bioskop ini berisik sekali.”

“Memang sengaja dibuat berisik,” Jaemin menarik tongkat dari tangan Renjun, melipatnya hingga kecil. “Tapi, suaranya nanti tak akan begitu terdengar.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Di ruangan ini, setidaknya ada belasan pasang orang. Satu dari mereka tidak bisa melihat—seperti kau—dan teman dari mereka, bisa, termasuk aku. Kami adalah _pembisik,”_

_“Pembisik?”_

“Nah, kau akan tahu begitu filmnya dimulai. Yang kita tonton hari ini, _The Lake House_ , tapi sudah melalui penyulihsuaraan. Oh, filmnya sudah mulai.”

Musik mengalun lembut di awal film, Renjun mencoba rileks; menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan disuguhkan film ini. Biasanya dia membaca sinopsis di internet terlebih dulu baru mendengarkan film, itu pun hanya dilakukannya di rumah. Sudah lama ia tak bertandang ke bioskop dan ia pun tidak yakin jika tempat yang didatanginya sekarang ini adalah bioskop betulan, rasa-rasanya terlalu sempit dan terlalu berisik.

Musik di film ini terbilang cukup lama untuk sebuah lagu tema, Renjun sudah menduga ada adegan yang tengah berlangsung di layar itu tapi dia tidak bisa menggambarkan apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, kursi Jaemin bergerak, dan tahu-tahu bibir pemuda itu berada sepersekian sentimeter dari telinganya. Suaranya berat ketika ia berbisik, “Pemeran utama film ini, Keanu Reeves dan Sandra Bullock. Sandra Bullock baru saja muncul, namanya di film ini adalah Kate Foster. Rambutnya coklat, dipotong pendek sebahu. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuah rumah dengan jendela-jendela besar dengan kusen warna coklat muda, sebelum meninggalkan rumah, dia memasukkan secarik kertas—kurasa itu surat— ke dalam kotak pos di depan rumahnya.”

Renjun terkesiap, dia menengok ke arah Jaemin dengan gerak lambat. “Kenapa kau—”

“Nah, sekarang Keanu Reeves yang muncul.” Jaemin kembali memotong, masih dengan bisikan. “Di film ini, namanya Alex, dia datang ke rumah tersebut menggunakan sedan biru muda, dia juga memasukan surat ke kotak pos yang sama.” Kemudian Jaemin berhenti, ada tawa kecil terlempar dari mulutnya. “Aku akan memberitahukan adegan-adegan film yang mungkin tak bisa kaubayangkan secara langsung, dengan begitu kau bisa merangkainya di dalam kepalamu. Itu tugas dari pembisik.”

Lalu Renjun menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan bioskop dipenuhi suara bisikan yang tak lazim di bioskop pada umumnya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang protes, alih-alih, beberapa orang terdengar senang akan hal itu.

“Sekarang, di layar, sebuah rumah tengah disorot. Rumahnya tidak memiliki dinding dari tembok melainkan kaca, rumah itu berdiri kokoh di atas danau dan sendirian.” jelas Jaemin lagi. Renjun mulai membayangkan sebuah rumah di atas danau, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaemin.

Kemudian menit-menit berikutnya, Renjun mulai bisa menikmati film. Setiap adegan yang muncul di layar, bisa dia proyeksi dengan baik di dalam pikirannya berkat penjelasan dari Jaemin. Kawannya itu memberinya gambaran tentang latar tempat, pakaian tokoh, apa yang mereka lakukan, bahkan hal-hal kecil tentang makanan apa yang dikudap para tokoh itu dalam film. Ini adalah pengalaman baru, Renjun tidak pernah dibisiki ketika menonton dan ia pun tak pernah menduga bahwa bisikan-bisikan seperti ini bisa berterima untuk dilakukan di sebuah bioskop kecil.

Mereka bertukar tawa selama film berlangsung, kadang-kadang memberi komentar, dan ketika konflik mulai naik mendekati akhir film, Renjun sadar bahwa setidaknya selama beberapa puluh menit, ia memegang tangan Jaemin dan memijat buku-buku jarinya ketika merasa tegang. Jaemin sepertinya tidak keberatan atau mungkin tidak sadar, Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk melepasnya. Barangkali karena pengaruh pendingin ruangan, ia merasa nyaman dengan menyentuh permukaan kulit yang hangat.

“Nah, nah, Alex sepertinya tidak jadi mati.” Jaemin berbisik lagi, di film memang tidak muncul banyak dialog, hanya musik romantis. “Dia muncul di antara ilalang, dan sekarang, Alex dan Kate sedang berjalan ke arah masing-masing, lalu … mereka berciuman.”

Renjun mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Jaemin, akhir film romansa memang selalu melibatkan ciuman tapi kenapa yang kali ini membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Ia kira, setelah lama tak bersua, perasaan ganjil yang biasa muncul di dadanya ketika bersama Jaemin akan hilang. Tahunya, malah kian aneh saja. Saat Jaemin memanggil namanya di taman baca, atau menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia pendarkan dari balik jaketnya, ada ombak yang tiba-tiba menerjang dada Renjun. Fusi dari rasa cemas, antusiasme, keraguan, dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup.

*

Renjun dan Jaemin melanjutkan petualangan malam mereka dengan mendatangi sebuah kedai kopi yang buka selama 24 jam, jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menonton. Sicheng sudah memberinya izin dan memintanya untuk menelepon ketika selesai karena ia tak mau Renjun pulang menaiki bus setelah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam. Jaemin memesankan teh hangat untuk Renjun dan kopi hitam pekat untuk dirinya sendiri serta beberapa jenis camilan, seperti biasa. Kedai itu tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi Renjun tahu bahwa mereka berdua bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana. Masih ada beberapa orang yang juga menghabiskan malam bersama teman mereka.

“Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa bioskop semacam itu ada di Seoul.” Kata Renjun, membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan.

“Memang itu _event_ yang hanya dilakukan sesekali,” Jaemin mengaduk cangkir kopi, lalu disesapnya sesaat, “Baru dua kali diadakan di sini, bioskop bisik ini asalnya dari Singapura dan Indonesia. Aku bergabung dengan _disability helper club_ di kampus beberapa waktu lalu dan dapat infonya dari sana.”

 _“Disability helper club?_ Kenapa?”

“Maksudmu, kenapa aku bergabung?”

“Iya, untuk apa kau bergabung dengan klub semacam itu?”

“Aku hanya ingin mencoba lebih mengerti saja,” ujar Jaemin ringan. “Aku seringkali melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sensitif, memang aku bodoh dari sananya _sih,_ tapi ya aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi ketika bersama orang-orang sepertimu. Ditambah lagi, aku kurang kegiatan gara-gara tidak lagi bergabung dengan klub badminton.”

“O-oh, kau tidak harus berbuat begitu,” dengus Renjun. “Aku juga bisa paham kalau kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tapi, harusnya kau mengatakan ini dari awal, supaya aku tidak curiga.”

“Jadi kau benar-benar curiga padaku ya? Padahal aku berniat memberi kejutan. Aku benar-benar sulit dipercaya, ya?”

“Bukan begitu, tapi aku memang jarang keluar malam. Aku tidak terlalu suka dan aku punya sedikit pengalaman jelek.”

“Pengalaman apa?”

Renjun mengetuk permukaan meja dengan pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. “Ceritanya sedikit agak panjang, dan aku hanya menceritakan ini pada Jeno dan Donghyuck sebelumnya. Kuharap reaksimu tidak seperti mereka.”

“Cerita saja, aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan. Itu pun jika kau nyaman mengatakannya.”

Renjun tersenyum, Jaemin memang mengalami sedikit perubahan sejak pertama bertemu. Ia lebih berhati-hati, lebih peduli terhadap konsen orang, dan tidak terlalu memaksa. Renjun menceritakan rahasia kecilnya dan kembali berbagi pandangan lain dengan Jaemin, bahwa jika ada yang berpikir bahwa menjadi buta itu tidak terlalu buruk sebab mereka bisa menikmati berbagai privilese—misalnya saja, kursi prioritas di transportasi umum—tentu Renjun akan membantahnya. Ada banyak perubahan yang ia alami, dan dia jelas bisa melakukan komparasi sebab dia pernah mengalami hidup sebagai orang yang bisa melihat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Selain lingkungan yang berubah gelap, rasa percaya pada orang pun perlahan-lahan memudar; Renjun cenderung membuat garis pembatas antara dirinya dan orang lain dan menurunkan ekspektasi terhadap apapun sehingga jika semuanya tidak berjalan baik, ia tak akan begitu terluka.

Ia kemudian bercerita, sekali waktu pernah menurunkan pertahanannya, membiarkan segerombol orang masuk dalam dunianya sebagai teman satu klub ketika Renjun pertama kali masuk SMA. Saat itu ia digiring ke sebuah pertemuan, semacam malam pengakraban, dan melakukan acara jujur berani. Renjun selalu pilih berani, dan saat ia diminta untuk mencium gadis paling cantik di sekolah, tentu saja ia mau. Hormon remaja, dasar. Tapi, semua itu urung terjadi karena Sicheng keburu datang dan menarik kerah Renjun dari belakang. Pada bagian ini, Jaemin memotong, “Kakakmu tidak suka kau ada hubungan dengan anak gadis di usia segitu?”

Renjun menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Yang mau kucium saat itu rupanya bukan seorang gadis, tapi seekor anjing pug—”

“Apa—”

“Karena itu aku—”

“Mereka menyuruhmu mencium seekor anjing?!” Jaemin berseru dengan lantang, ia bahkan menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangan. Sedikit lebih baik daripada Donghyuck dan Jeno yang langsung menendang kursi kafetaria sambil _ngotot_ minta terbang ke Jilin untuk menghajar orang-orang klub.

“Kau terlalu menarik perhatian,” desis Renjun.

“Sori, emosi.”

“Kebetulan acaranya malam-malam, dan waktu itu aku memang diajak mereka ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya. Jadi, saat kau menarikku ke jalur yang asing, tentu saja mau tidak mau aku jadi ingat. Tapi hati kecilku tahu kalau kau tidak begitu kok, mana mungkin kau begitu.”

"Tidak heran kalau orang-orang di sekitarmu sangat protektif terhadapmu,"

Renjun melempar tawa kecil, "Ah, soal itu. Kau jangan seperti mereka ya, biasa-biasa saja."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dianggap sebagai orang yang mesti dilindungi, aku baik-baik saja."

"Memang, apa yang salah dengan dilindungi? Bukankah kau juga suka melindungi orang dengan caramu sendiri?"

Renjun tergugu. Iya juga, setiap orang pasti pernah menjadi pihak yang dilindungi dan melindungi.

Kemudian Renjun merasakan sebelah tangannya di tarik dan dalam detik berikutnya, tangan itu sudah berada di antara dua tangan Jaemin. “Pokoknya, kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus cerita padaku. Aku tidak sesibuk Jeno dan Donghyuck, aku bisa menyisihkan banyak waktu untukmu. Jangan khawatir!”

“Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu?”

“Karena aku senang mendengarkannya, aku senang bicara banyak denganmu.”

Renjun bergeming, wajahnya mendadak merah seperti angsa yang baru dibului. Barangkali karena lama tak bertemu, barangkali karena Jaemin baru saja memberinya sebuah pengalaman baru, atau barangkali karena udara malam kelewat dingin. Saat Sicheng menelepon, sebagai pertanda bahwa waktu mainnya sudah berakhir, Renjun justru baru memulai suatu pengalaman baru. Ia pernah merasakannya ketika berada di sekolah menengah, pada gurunya yang berambut pendek sebahu. Jika ia tak keliru, saat ini, ia sedang jatuh cinta pada Jaemin.

***

Secara garis besar, di setiap kehidupan seseorang, mereka akan selalu menemukan dua cagak dalam sebuah peristiwa. Seumpama cara Jaehyun menyiapkan jus jeruk di pagi hari; pilih buah yang warnanya benar-benar kuning, jangan pakai es, jangan pakai gula, terlebih yang bukan berasal dari jagung. Sicheng selalu menandinginya dengan cara mengambil sekotak besar jus dari lemari es, dengan berbagai tempelan logo vitamin di cangkangnya sebagai jaminan mutu; tidak perlu menakar bahan. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanya memutar tutup dan menuang cairan itu ke dalam gelas. Efisien.

Sayangnya, perkara semudah itu tidak bisa diterapkan ke berbagai hal. Terdapat klasifikasi khusus yang sadar tak sadar, memang ada. Sebagai contoh, menafikan perasaan sendiri tak mudah dilakukan selaiknya memutar kran kamar mandi.

Suara air yang menabrak permukaan wastafel di minggu pagi selalu membawa perasaan tenang, Renjun tengah mengumpulkan air di kedua telapak tangannya, untuk kemudian ia basuhkan ke wajah. Usai menyeka kulit dengan handuk, ia meraba bagian bawah matanya yang menggendut karena digelayuti kantuk. Jarak di antara kedua alisnya menyempit, ia mengerutkan dahi lagi. Meskipun tak bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, Renjun tahu kalau wajahnya tak enak dipandang.

Semalam ia tak bisa tidur karena isi kepalanya terus berkutat tentang Jaemin. Sehari sebelumnya, secara spontan ia mengaku—pada diri sendiri—bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Jaemin, tapi sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, ditemani dengan senarai lagu mandopop yang dinyalakan Sicheng lewat _speaker_ mobil, Renjun mencoba menyangkalnya. Ia melarikan pikirannya ke berbagai hal; pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menjadikan perasaan berdebar-debar itu terkesan seperti peristiwa alam yang biasa-biasa saja. Bisa jadi selama ini Renjun salah paham, mengartikan perasaan suka yang dimilikinya sebagai suatu hal dalam konteks romantik, padahal Jaemin sama saja seperti Donghyuck, Jeno, Chenle, dan Jisung.

Tapi pagi ini, Renjun sadar bahwa semua itu adalah oksimoron; kau tidak bisa mengatakan kau menyukainya—hanya sebagai teman—tetapi tidak menampik ide untuk menjadikannya pacar. Pacar? Wow. Sudah lama kata itu tidak lewat di hidup Renjun. Nah kan, memang kalau sudah bicara tentang perasaan, tidak ada cara yang benar-benar bisa dianggap efisien untuk menampik atau menerimanya.

Ketika siang menjelang, Donghyuck datang bertamu ke rumahnya. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Jeno akan terlambat datang karena harus menemani pacarnya belanja dan ia sedikit sebal akan itu lantaran mereka sudah berjanji untuk membantu Renjun menyingkirkan gunungan barang tak terpakai di kamar dan gudang belakang. Mereka berdua duduk di bawah ranjang dan Donghyuck mengangsurkan beberapa tumpuk pakaian yang sedikit menguarkan bau apak. Renjun nyaris bersin.

“Astaga, _gege_ menaruh pakaian-pakaiannya di dasar lemariku entah sejak kapan,”

“Harusnya Winwin _hyung_ membereskan semua ini sendiri,” ujar Donghyuck. “Dia mesti menyentuh barang-barangnya, lalu seperti apa yang Marie Kondo bilang, _does it sparks joy?_ ”

“Dia sibuk, hari ini masih harus mengajar di studio tari. Eh, rasa-rasanya baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu terobsesi pada sebuah buku,”

“Buku itu benar-benar menginspirasi! Aku membereskan kamarku sembari menuntaskannya!”

Renjun tersenyum menyeringai, “Aku ragu,”

“ _Ya,_ aku serius! Makanya, datang ke asrama sesekali! Kau jarang sekali berkunjung selama semester ini.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian juga sibuk dengan klub, kan.”

“Halah, alasan.” Donghyuck mencibir. “Kau kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jaemin tuh, aku merasa terkhianati.” Ia terisak dengan cara yang dibuat-buat, Renjun merasa geli.

“Ew, kau menggelikan.”

“Tutup mulutmu dasar pengkhianat.”

“ _Aigoo_ Donghyuck marah ya? Kapan-kapan aku akan menemanimu bermain.” Renjun meraih wajah Donghyuck, ujung-ujung jemarinya menabrak salah satu sisi rahangnya.

“Oke, sekarang kau yang menjijikan di sini.”

“Jeno sepertinya sangat sayang pada pacarnya,”

“Yep,” Donghyuck mengambil sebuah kantong plastik besar dan mulai memasukkan baju-baju belel yang telah dilipat Renjun satu per satu. “Cinta kan memang begitu, membuat bodoh dan keras kepala.”

“Kau pernah jatuh cinta?”

Donghyuck menjengitkan alis, lalu dia tertawa. “Pernah, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?”

“Skala satu sampai sepuluh, berapa tingkat kebosanan yang aku timbulkan?”

“Uh … tujuh?” jawab Donghyuck sedikit ragu.

“Separah itu?”

“ _Well,_ Jeno skornya sepuluh, Mark _hyung_ delapan … delapan setengah deh.” Donghyuck berhenti melipat baju-baju bekas di kamar Renjun, sejenak menengadah menghadap pagu, kemudian menatap Renjun dengan heran. Renjun tahu semua tindak tanduknya, dia bisa merasakannya. “Kau kenapa? Pertanyaanmu hari ini aneh-aneh sekali.”

“Apa yang membuatmu dan Jeno masih mau berteman denganku selain karena aku _tidak bisa melihat?”_

“Aku tidak pernah memasukan faktor _tidak bisa melihat_ sebagai alasan kenapa aku mau berteman denganmu, dasar.”

“Tapi bukannya aku membosankan?”

“Injun, apa kau belum sadar akan polanya?”

“Pola apa?”

“Aku memang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang membosankan! Pertama Mark, lalu Jeno, Taeil _hyung,_ dan kau. _”_ Donghyuck mengguncang tubuh Renjun kemudian tergelak. “Dengar, kau dari tadi terus mengalihkan pertanyaanku, sekarang aku tidak mau kau melakukannya lagi. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal itu?”

“Apa salahnya bertanya? Itu kan tidak menyakitkan.”

“Tapi membuat penasaran! Tidak biasanya kau begini.”

Ia bisa percaya bahwa Donghyuck bisa menjaga rahasia, tapi tak yakin kalau pernyataannya tak akan membuat Donghyuck geli. Biar bagaimanapun, yang disukai Renjun adalah Jaemin; sahabat Donghyuck, laki-laki pula. Sebuah kombinasi mematikan yang sedikit tak lazim juga.

“Hei, aku menunggu,” kata Donghyuck lagi. “Kalau diam, berarti memang ada sesuatu.”

Renjun menarik napas panjang, “Sepertinya aku suka pada Jaemin. Suka ... bukan sekadar sebagai teman?"

Tak ada suara yang terdengar selama beberapa menit, Renjun merasa telah mengacaukan segalanya.

“Donghyuck, aku--”

Kalimat Renjun terpotong ringking nyaring dari ponsel Donghyuck, lalu tak lama kemudian sahabatnya terlibat dalam pembicaraan saling sengit di telepon. “Injun, aku harus menjemput si bodoh Jeno karena dia baru saja kecopetan. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, oke?”

“E-eh tapi, Hyuck soal--”

“ _Bye,_ aku pergi dulu. Jangan makan jatah pizzaku kalau dia sudah kembali!"

Renjun tercenung, Donghyuck belum memberikan tanggapannya tapi dia tidak terdengar keberatan. Ah, tapi dia juga memberi jeda cukup panjang. Apa sebegitu salahnya menyukai laki-laki? Atau, apa salahnya kalau dia suka Jaemin, bukankah Donghyuck sendiri yang bilang kalau Jaemin memang populer dan disukai banyak orang? Renjun sedikit kesal. Bukannya apa, dia sedang membicarakan hal yang penting dan Donghyuck main kabur begitu saja.

Renjun beranjak dari tempatnya, menyusuri pinggiran jendela kamar dan nakas di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya mengenai sesuatu, jaket Jaemin yang belum sempat diambil, ia pun tak yakin jika Donghyuck akan kembali dan sudi dititipi. Renjun meraba lis lubang kancing yang tanggal, perlahan menghidu aroma parfum serona handuk yang masih bertemperasan di kain denim, kemudian melipatnya kembali dan ia simpan di atas kasur.

Ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, tak lama pintu kamar Renjun kembali terbuka. Pasti Donghyuck melupakan barangnya lagi, Renjun sudah khatam perihal kebiasaannya. Belum ada lima belas menit dia pergi tahu-tahu sudah kembali. Renjun beringsut, berdiri menghadap pintu, dan memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu untuk melempar protes. “ _Ya!_ Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Setidaknya tanggapi dulu pernyataanku tadi, padahal kau sendiri yang memaksa. Apa aku salah kalau menyukai Jaemin bukan sebagai teman? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia disukai banyak orang, kalau aku jadi salah satunya, memangnya salah?”

Lagi-lagi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di jalan depan rumahnya. Renjun mengepalkan kedua tangan, menantikan Donghyuck untuk memberi respons.

“Donghyuck—“ kalimat Renjun terpotong. Yang terjadi selanjutnya merupakan hal yang tak pernah ia duga dan terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Donghyuck menciumnya di bibir, atau lebih tepatnya memberi kecupan; hanya sepersekian sekon, lalu sebelum Renjun sempat bicara, pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup.

Kakinya gemetar, lututnya melemas seperti agar-agar yang diberi terlalu banyak air.

Renjun mendengus frustasi. Ia kembali duduk di lantai, beringsut menuju pojok ruangan dan menyandarkan kepala di salah satu sisi tembok. Jika ini candaan, Donghyuck sangat keterlaluan. Jika bukan, _well,_ sangat mengejutkan. Renjun tak merasa tindak-tanduk Donghyuck menunjukan perasaan orang yang jatuh cinta. Tapi yah, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu. Sekarang, segalanya jadi terasa kompleks; perasaannya pada Jaemin, Donghyuck, juga setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

“Injun!” Pintu kamarnya sekonyong-konyong terbuka lagi, kali ini disusul seruan lantang. Jedanya dengan peristiwa tadi, mungkin sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas menit juga. “Aduh, aku lupa meninggalkan dompetku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih?! Untung saja aku belum pergi jauh, Jeno dan pacarnya benar-benar kebingungan karena copet itu menggondol tas pacarnya juga di restoran!”

“D-donghyuck? Kau bukannya barusan sudah ambil d-dompetmu dan?”

“Dan? Bicara apa kau ini. Aku baru saja datang dan rupanya aku lupa menguncikan pintu depan untukmu.”

Renjun terkesiap, kakinya yang mulai kuat kembali melemas. Ia jadi takut, jika bukan Donghyuck, lantas siapa?

“Oh wow, kau dapat puding cokelat. _Great,_ aku tidak dikasih ya, dasar. Winwin _hyung_ sudah pulang? Apa dia beli pizza juga?"

“Puding coklat?”

Ada suara gemeresak kecil yang berasal dari atas meja, kemudian sebuah bungkusan berpindah ke tangan Renjun saat Donghyuck menyodorkannya. Begitu tutup _cup_ itu dibuka, aroma coklat yang sangat familier menjamah hidungnya. Tak salah lagi, ini puding coklat dari kafe yang terkenal itu.

Tiba-tiba, Renjun teringat akan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

“Oh iya, soal kau suka Jaemin, aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Meskipun aku agak kaget tapi yah, baguslah kalau kau suka dia, setidaknya aku tahu kepribadiannya macam apa dan tidak perlu khawatir, jadi—“

“Hyuck, apa kau melihat sebuah jaket jins di kamar ini?”

“Jaket jins? Sejak kapan kau punya jaket jins?”

“Apakah ada?”

“Tidak.”

“Coba cek lagi, di bawah kasur? Di atas nakas?”

“Tidak ada. Aku tidak melihat ada jaket jins di sini.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi, aku bisa melihat dan aku tidak pernah bohong. Jadi kau tidak pantas meragukanku begitu.” Donghyuck mendengus, sesaat sebelum pergi, ia kembali berseru, “Injun- _ah,_ kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba kaget dan … nah, nah, sekarang malah tersenyum begitu?”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Renjun tidak berusaha menghentikan senyumannya yang kian melebar. “Aku hanya merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang baik.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilog**

Ibarat potongan lagu Frankie Valli yang sering didendangkan di ruang kerja ibunya, pengalaman Jaemin di hari minggu ini benar-benar cocok bersanding dengan frasa itu. _Too good to be true._ Terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tidak sedang mengguar bahasan mengenai malamnya yang separuh dilalui tanpa tidur, janji temu dokter yang mendadak batal, atau antrian mengular di kafe langganan Renjun; hal-hal itu tidak ada baiknya sama sekali, Jaemin lebih pilih mereka tidak menjadi kenyataan.  Yang ingin ia sandingkan dengan potongan lirik lagu itu adalah Renjun yang tanpa sengaja membongkar rahasianya pada Jaemin.

Saat dokter giginya membatalkan pertemuan, Jaemin langsung turun di halte bus terdekat, mengendarai bus lain untuk kembali ke jalan menuju rumahnya dan turun di area dekat rumah Renjun, berencana mengambil jaket sekaligus membantu acara bersih-bersih. Sebelumnya ia telah membeli puding coklat, kebetulan saja lewat dan kebetulan juga masih tersedia, kendati mengantri selama setengah jam.

Tapi barusan, saat Jaemin membuka pintu kamar Renjun tanpa suara dengan maksud memberi kejutan, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia yang mendapat kejutan.

Mungkin Renjun sedang marah pada Donghyuck, sebab serentetan omelan yang dilontarkannya memang ditujukan untuk lelaki itu.

“ _Ya!_ Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Setidaknya tanggapi dulu pernyataanku tadi, padahal kau sendiri yang memaksa. Apa aku salah kalau menyukai Jaemin bukan sebagai teman? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia disukai banyak orang, kalau aku jadi salah satunya, memangnya salah?”

Jaemin ingin berteriak karena buncah kebahagiaan di dadanya benar-benar mengganggu. Rasanya seperti memenangi dunia; sejak kapan Renjun ada di hatinya, Jaemin tidak tahu juga. Mungkin sejak Jeno menuduhnya menyukai Renjun pada saat mereka berada di trek lapangan lari atau saat Mark menuduhnya dengan persoalan yang sama pada saat perjalanan pulang atau saat ia memiliki hasrat besar untuk bergabung dengan _disability helper club_ atau saat melihat wajah Renjun yang memerah ketika tangannya digenggam Jaemin di kedai kopi. Jaemin tidak pernah yakin apakah perasaannya bisa bersambut. Isi hati orang, kan, memang tak pernah bisa diajuk.

Tapi, di sinilah dia sekarang. Terpinga-pinga karena pernyataan Renjun.

“Donghyuck—“ Renjun menyebut nama sahabatnya lagi.

Ada rasa percaya diri sekaligus jeri yang naik, Jaemin meletakan sebungkus puding coklat di atas meja, lalu mengambil langkah lebar ke hadapan Renjun. Niat untuk ikut bantu bersih-bersih telah urung, ia hanya ingin berlari ke luar, menenangkan degup jantungnya yang liar. Alih-alih melakukan semua itu, ia malah menundukkan kepala, mengecup bibir Renjun lalu menyambar jaket jins yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Dengan sisa keberaniannya yang tinggal sedikit, Jaemin berjalan mundur—masih dengan cengiran lebar dan wajah merah—lalu menutup pintu. Dia akan menemuinya lagi malam ini.


End file.
